Power Rangers Tolados
by The Similerian
Summary: What if Adam Park was forced to come out of a somewhat peaceful retirement,as a school princibal to help save the world again, only this time he is leading the newist team, a team that happens to have his son on it R&R Please, Slightly AU
1. Awakenings

Authors Notes: This is using dekaranger footage, this is basically a power ranger fic, for people who like drama, there will be hummer in it at relationship's but mostly it is about the rangers lives, the battles and all that stuff is mostly as an aside, all characters apart from Adam Parkare Mine, um yea I think that's all I need to say, apart from I do not own the power ranger concept, that's Disney, I do not own Deka Rangers that's sentai, and whoever the hell owns sentai, I would appreciate feedback, on this as well, just to see weather posting this hear is worth it or not, any type is welcome, apart from flames, By the way be warned there is a bit of racisam in this chapter, just telling you guys in advance.

_Fade in to a dessert area The wind has swept up a fierce sand storm and is blowing sand and dirt everywhere, out of the sandstorm two figures slowly appear; there faces are covered with cloaks as they trek their way through the endless desert._

Pollens

Professor where lost, we need to stop for the moment to wait off the storm

Professor Harrington

Are you mad, if we stop we could die of dehydration, and starvation.

Pollens

But Professor, if we keep on walking we will get disoriented, and then die of dehydration, and starvation.

Professor Harrington

Look around do you see any caves or anything like that around hear that we could rest in.

_Pan around, there is just sand and even moor sand_

Pollens

No I don't, but we must be close to the lost tomb, we have been walking for hours

Professor Harrington

_Peering in to the sand storm, _well there is nothing; look lets just keep going for a couple moor hours if we don't find anything until then…. Well, we will just have to face that obstacle when that presents it's self to us wont we, know come on.

Pollens

_Adjusting his equipment on his shoulder_ fine lets get going.

Professor Harrington

If we keep going in a north easterly direction, then we should reach the Cienia passes, where theirs bond to be some little cave where we can rest, and wait out this storm.

Pollens

_taking out little compass on string around neck, and blearily trying to see in the sandstorm, _that sound like a good idea professor, by my compass the pass should be in this direction.

Professor Harrington

_Nodding distractedly _right lets get going then, before this sand storm consumes us both.

_A shadow can be seen following them, as fade out. _

_Pan in on interior of tomb, Pollens and Professor Harrington can be seen vaguely outside the cave_

Pollens

Professor I think there's a cave up a head, come on where almost there. _As they approach the entrance to the cave we see the Professor slumped over Pollens shoulders, moor to himself than professor _come on just a few moor steps _they enter the cave and the research assistant places the professor with his back against the wall _there, just hang on Professor, there has got to be something in this cave, just hang in there I'll be right back _he stands up and heads to the back of the cave, as a shadow creeps up on the professor._

Professor Harrington (muffled)

Yako….. _Tries to fight of whatever it is but is unsuccessful _

_Pollens head snaps back, and flips open a pocket knife, while running back to where he had left the professor._ _hears faint movement, stands stock still for three seconds and lunges with knife in a random direction, close up on his face, his hair is in front of his face and he has a panicked expression, he blinks a couple of time collapse on rock and puts his head in his hands, and takes some steadying breaths, as the shadow creeps up on him he lifts his face, it has completely changed, a demonic grin and blazing eyes have replaced his usual plain and genital face he sits there with his Knife drawn and starts laughing manically as a faint slivering is heard he slowly turns and seas a slug crawling up towards him, his eyes flash with maniacal glee as he lunges at the slug and drives his knife straight through it, as he stabs the reached creature a grey-green mist floats around him and we pan out as we hear screaming and see explosions of guts splattering all over the place, after a while of nothing a sillot arises, it looks like a bat but then we fade out _

Pan in on EXT: high school

_Fade in, on sign outside high school a blurb comes up '200 years later Arizona present day' A boy around 18 runs through the doors, he is of medium build with a gotte and short spiked hair, he wires headphones in his ears, but the wire leads to nowhere, it just flaps behind him, he sprints up the stairs down a hall way glances at his watch_

J.T Sullivan

Shit I am so late

_Walks in to classroom Dean Laurstun turns his head and looks straight at him _

Dean Laurstun

Good afternoon, James, so glad you could make it.

_J.T smiles guiltily and collects the sheets from the table looks around seas an empty seat next to Kyle Burnsteen, he is short stocky the kind of boy you would see as an offensive lines man, he wares a baseball cap over his head, but from what we can see he has a gaunt face with ginger hair, and already frown marks are starting to appear on his forehead. J.T sits down _

Kyle Burnsteen

Dude, what was it this time, overslept, didn't get a ride, parents forget you where in the car, your excuses are always so creative, don't keep me in suspense

J.T Sulivan

Ha ha ha, like you can talk, you skipped last year's math final.

Kyle

No I did not, I overslept

J.T

Yea right, the teachers may buy that but I don't, you never did tell me what you did that day.

Kyle

I told you I overslept

Dean Laurstun

_Who has been walking up the isle to the to, gets to the front of there desk _

As interesting as this debate is, we do have a class to get through, and mid years are around the corner. Both of you in my office after school.

Kyle

Oh come on, you can't be serious

Dean Laurstun

For that little outburst, you get to spend time with Dean Park, go._ Kyle stars defiantly at Higgins…. _Now

_Kyle grumbles and swings his bag on his shoulder_

Kyle

_To J.T _thanks dude _he leaves the room. _

Dean Laurstun

Now is there anyone else that would whish to join him _stares directly at J.T _I didn't think so, now how can a man with little formal education and the survivor of many child hood diseases, grow up to become one of our greatest presidents.

_The class slowly grows back to its original stupor, and note taking Laurstun_

_sighs and looks a bit depressed, but shakes it of immediately _

FADE OUT

_Shift to hallway Kyle is literally dragging his feat across the floor, he stop's to get a drink from every water fountain on the way, finally he stops outside a door, and walks in he sits on a chair and waits _

_Sectary _

Mr. Burnsteen, I was wondering when I would see you, the day just isn't complete without one of your charming visits I'll inform Dean Park about your arrival, he will be thrilled to see you _she presses the button on a machine in front of her _Dean Park, you have a visitor

(Off stage) Park _resigned _

Send Mr. Burnsteen in

Kyle

How did he know it was me?

Sectary

Who else would it be at 8:49 in the morning?

_Kyle rolls his eyes but shrugs as if in resignation, gets up walking into the adjoining room he plunks himself in front of the desk and waits, the chair slowly swiveled around to reveal Dean Adam Park, he is in his mid fifties, with glasses, and a sight gotte, his hair is slicked back in to a ponytail which is tied into a ball at the back._

Dean Park

You know something Kyle every morning I hope that you won't come in hear but every morning you disappoint me again. _Silence as if expecting some kind of response, when there is none he shrugs and adjusts his glasses _every day I come in to my office with a faint glimmer of hope that Today will be the day, why am I even repeating myself, your not even listing are, you _Kyle gives no answer _didn't think so, you know you're a very interesting case, I don't think I've ever had a student quite like you, one the one hand you want to be expelled, but you always come back hear, no matter what we do, you know you could just come for one class every day, and we would not be the wiser, _shakes his head while chuckling a little_ I don't know why I'm telling you this your not listening to me, you never did, no matter what it was I was trying to tell you just immediately shut down, as if it wasn't even worth your time to listen, I have a question for you Kyle, what do you want to do with your life, because at this rate, it seams that you want to become, ether a peaty crook, a mass murder, a lawyer, or even a business man, you have the potential to practically anything with your life, and yet your squandering it by hanging out with your so called friends _leans close to Kyle _let me tell you something Mr. Burnsteen, those so called friends of yours, will not amount to scrap in the real world, they will be assimilated in to the working world like nothing, and soon they'll find themselves working at a fast food restaurant or something like that, lets take a look at your mid term comments shall we _he fishes around in his desk, _lets start with English, 'Needs to apply himself moor, has the intelligence just doesn't use it'. Math 'grasps concept's quickly, doesn't do work. French 'knows language fluently, cannot be bothered to try.' History, has missed 17 out of 22 classes is Falling and finally chemistry _starts _well well well, I am impressed ' Kyle applies himself, and frequently helps out classmates who are struggling and if you look at the grade, A, now why cant you get grades like that in the other classes _he looks up, Kyle shrugs, _if you applied yourself the same amount that you did in Chem class then you would be one of our best students, well that was informative, thank you Kyle, you may go know_ Kyle swings bag over his shoulder and goes to door, he opens it, _oh by the way Kyle, Dean Higgins wants to see you at lunch,_ an audible sigh escapes as Kyle's shoulders slump. as walks out, Park shakes his head and waits for his outer office door to be closed before picking up the phone and dialing after a couple of seconds somebody answers _Mr. Brooks I'd like to arrange a meeting please. _After a couple of moments _fine 11:30 in my office will be perfect thank you _he hangs up. _what the hell is this generation coming to when they cant see what's in front of them, it's up to me I suppose to run this kids life, why the hell cant he be moor independent, I feel as if I've let him down somehow _looks around and notices the door is closed shakes himself out of his reverie _what the hell is wrong with me, I'm talking to nobody, great, I so need a vacation, _swivels chair around to look at calendar and groans out load _two months until the next one great, hey Maybe I can call a professional day, no then I'll have to be there… _continues to ramble about life as _

FADE OUT

_Maya Boynton walks in to the plaza, and lets the air go over her face for a moment she has long black hair reaching down to her mid back, she has a slight oriental tones in her face, she wears jeans with a red t-shirt. She looks around as if searching for somebody, she walks to the food line, five minutes latter she comes out with a carton of fries, she slowly makes her way to a table nobody there, she starts to pick at the half soggy fries as she reads her book, suddenly a voice comes from behind her. Maya turns around to see a young girls around 15, she wears a hijab over her head, she has jeans and a green strapless top. _

Voice

Excuse me, is this seat taken

Maya _talking her stuff if the chair opposite her _

Nope go ahead, your new around hear aren't, you I don't think I've seen you around hear before.

Cosima

Thank you, yea I am, I'm cosima, just moved hear from Istanbul _she raises her hand as if to shake it _

Maya

Cool, _she _notices_ Cos's outstretched hand, and cokes an eyebrow_. Maya, _she slowly shakes her hand. _So how do you like it hear so far?

Cos

It's O.k. I suppose, I haven't really had the time to experience American culture, seeing as I just arrived hear on Friday, and spent the whole weekend unpacking and stuff like that, it defiantly wasn't what I was expecting that's for shore _chuckles softly while looking around _

Maya

Oh what where you expecting

Cos

I don't know, something a bit smaller to be quite honest, it all seams a bit to big for my likening, my old school back in Istanbul was much smaller only around 1000 people in it, but hear, there are that many people just in the first two years, it's going to take some time to get used to it.

_Carl Boynton walks down the center of the plaza, he is around 18 with short cropped black hair, his eyes dart around the cafeteria as if looking for somebody, his eyes widen in fear as he spots, a young girl around 19 sitting at a table, with her aid, he quickly rushes to the table with his sister and Cos and sits down making shore he is out of visible sight from the girl _

Maya

_Notices Carl's quick movement's and smiles nudging Cos to watch she turns to Carl _

Janet

Carl

Yea _Shudders as he says the name _Janet, I don't know how much of this I can take, every day she is outside the Plaza waiting for me, or even outside my history class. I think she's memorized my schedule, I'm half flattered and half scared, I find myself asking Brad to look outside the door to see if she's there, and if she is then to think up of an excuse as to why I'm not there. _Sighs distractedly _I'm looking around this place, and wondering what will happen to people like Janet, with sever mental difficulties, will she just be shipped of to a home, where she will live out the rest of her life, thinking she is just in there for a while. I'm just glad that I'm out of this place in a couple of months, I think these four years have been the most annoying of my life, everybody telling us what to do with our lives, it just bugs me, get this, today in my free block, when I was outside, two Military recruiters actually came up to me and gave me this huge sepal about how great the military was, and how it offered so many 'opportunities' they gave us these pamphlets to 'inform' us about how prospers the military was, and how we had to defend our country from these terrorists _Cos looks up_,and then of course there's the senior seminars, _he adopts a deeper voice _know listen hear, you must figure out what you are going to with you life, because Once you have graduated this school, there is no going back_ goes back to regular voice _Blah Blah Blah, oh and of course the ever helpful College seminars, _adopts a moor knowledgeable tone _you should go to this college because we are the best, we offer five different engineering courses, as well as a verity of courses to fit you personal style of learning _adopts normal voice _I'm just so sick of this place, I don't know maybe its just me , but there had to a better way to decade what to with your life, than to get assimilated in a high school, and then to get spat out, and get even moor assimilated in college, and then join the drab and pissed of society. Complaining about life, and how old there getting. _Notices Cos with a completely shocked face _Oh hey

Cos

_Stunned for a couple of moments _

Um hello

Maya

Oh don't worry about Carl he just likes to rant about life like that, he has come to an age where he just likes to ramble on about how society is screwing him over

Carl

Oh thanks a lot, who are you know my psychologist

Maya

No just your sister, who has grown used to your ranting all the time

Carl

Good to know. _Turns to Cos and Salutes with one finger. _Hey I'm Carl,

Cos

_A bit freaked out by the half salute, and everything Carl has just said, _

By the looks of things those military people managed to get through to you a bit, I'm Cos.

Carl

Cool name where are you from

Cos

Istanbul

_Carl's face immediately turns in to a frown _

Carl

I thought I recognized that thing you where wearing, listen hear we don't want any of your Muslim fanatics hear, so you just better pack up, before I express my concerns with the staff hear, and the military, and believe me, I have connections, our mother is the superintendent of schools hear. So my advice for you is to go back to your leaders, and say your little suicide run has failed, come on Maya lets go _he stands up_

Maya

_A bit shocked from what she has just heard come out of Carl's mouth, she turns but firmly stays seated_. Carl what the hell are you saying, all that stuff with suicide bombers and Muslim fundamentalist goes on in the middle east, moor specifically, Iraq, Iran and the west bank, and southern turkey, you hear that southern Turkey not Istanbul, know get out of my face

Carl

Oh yea like that'll help, hello, Maya we live in the same house

Maya

Yea but like you just said you'll be out of hear in a couple of months, and right now I wish it was tomorrow

Carl

You know what, that could be easily arranged, I'll just leave this incarcerated hell hole, on earth, and sign up, I'm old enough to do it without, mum and dads permission anyway, you hang out with that fundamentalist all you want don't expect me to come running when she decides to blow up the downtown plaza, landing you in hospital.

_He storms off _

Maya

_Looks disgusted at Carl's retreating figure then turns back to Cos, who has tears silently running down her face, and is in a state of shock, Maya stands up and goes to the place she bought her fries, and got some napkins she walks back to her table and hands Cos the napkins. _I amso Sorry about that, I honestly don't know what came over him, he's never expressed any kind of racist views before, god I would like to give that officer a piece of my mind. _Cos gives her an extremely wet tissue which she looks disgusted at, and tosses it in to the trash can, 15 feet away _Come on lets go to Dean Park, he should know about this. _She gently lifts cos up by her arm and walks her inside, across a corridor and into to Dean Park's office, as she opens the door the sectary looks up _

Sectary

Yes can I help you?

Maya

We'd like to see Dean Park immediately please, it's important

Sectary

Of course, _she presses the intercom; _sorry to interrupt you meeting dean, but there are two students, who want to talk with you

(Off stage) Park

Have them wait Ms Delaney, Ill be done in around five minutes

Sectary

Thank you sir _relies button _if you could just sit down thank you

Maya

No we will not, my friend hear has just bean insulted and threatened because of her ethnic origin, and according to the states law, that is illegal, so unless we get to see the Dean now, you'll have a court case on your hands, my mother is the superintendent of schools, you know

Sectary

Sir I don't think there going to take no for an answer and I really don't think it would be wise to let them whate

_Dean Park_

Urgh…. Fine send them in

_Maya opens the door for Cos as Fade out _

_Fade in the tomb from the first seen we hear countless clicking sounds as we pan out to reveal a huge cavern in which countless robot creatures are standing around the top, the floor opens, and there is silence, as a hand/claw reaches out and starts to haul it's self to the surface as the creatures, squawk the creature, slowly turns around, it is a bat type creature, only with an oblong fish bowl over his head, and a distinct human body under its clock, it raises its arms and the cave goes silent _

_Kadushi _

Creatures of the night, to long have we slept, and while we slept, our descendants forgot about there past and have reverted back to there primitive ways, no longer are beings from other worlds allowed to roam the planet, not only that, but the descendants of our glories race, even feel malice towards, those people who do not look the same or feel, or believe the same things they do, they chastise them for being different, it is time to take back the surface world, for only when this race is utterly destroyed, cane we start a new superior race, and then the earth will once again become a haven for beings of all different galaxies _it turns to the right where an orange robot stands_

Jhrish

Lord Kadushi we have awaited your arrival back in to our plane of existence, how has it come to pass that you are among the beings of this plane once again.

_Kadushi _

All in good time my dear Jhrish, all in good time, but first we must destroy the surfaces, if we are to re create, the world that once was, send down Rishda, to herald the girishu's arrival.

Jhrish

Yes My Lord, it shall be done, _a monster that resembles a Childs spinning top floats down to the ground, _go inform the surfaces, of there impending doom, _the demon starts spinning at an accelerated rate and disappears in a flash of blue_

Kadushi

Yes go my minions and inform those despicable Humans, that they will soon be history, and then recreated in to a new race_. Kadushi cross its arms and unfurls its leathery wings as it sores up in to the cavern_

_FADE OUT _

_Fade in to an interior, we pan out, the place looks like a huge cave, with a giant screen, on one side of it, a man with a black cloak with a hood over his head, is sitting looking intently at the screen, it lights, up and displays the now giant sized Rishda blowing up the downtown district he sighs and rubs his chin, as he turns. _

Cloaked man

Why did it have to come to this, let us hope they are ready, for the world needs them once more

_He presses a button in the wall, and a stair's appear as well as a noke in the wall, he presses another button and a shelf jumps out , resting on the shelf are 14 wrist mounted objects, they are doubled up, and one wrist mounted devices with a key lying next to them. He takes all of them and puts them in a box, and closes it , he puts the wrist mounted one with a key on, and pockets the key, he then presses the button and the shelf is pulled back in to the wall he takes of his cloak and shrugs it to the ground, as he walks up the stairs, in to the darkness. _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to the office, Dean Park is sitting with his fingers interlocked and his elbows resting on the armrests of his chair_

Dean Park

I understand your anger, believe me I do, But there is nothing I can do

Maya

_Same time interrupting him _Then I'll just have to...

Dean Park

_Holding up his hand to silence Maya _No you don't understand there's nothing I can do because Mr. Boynton, has withdrawn himself from this school, and joined the army, so he is no longer our jurisdiction. I am truly sorry Ms Aden. _Cos smiles weakly and stands up, bows to _Dean Park_ who looks extremely confused, Cos walks out of the room, Maya Stands up and is about to follow Cos out when Dean Park clears his throat_ Ms Boynton, I, don't think you want this, but just in case you do, hear is your brothers new address and how to contact him, if wanted, once again I am truly sorry for what happened to your friend, and please remind her of the school counselors if needed.

Maya

_Turns around and looks him straight in the eye _

I'm afraid you must have been mistaken I have no brother, good day Dean and thank you

_Park sighs, as a beeping goes of, he reaches to his back pocket and produces his wallet out of which he produces on of the devices , from the cave, his face goes grim, he stands up and exits his room, we fallow him to one of the corridors, and he slips one of the devices in to a locker, he goes to three other lockers around the school and does the same thing._

Park

Now I just hope these guys actually use there lockers, if they don't……well I'll get to that if that happens.

_Fade out to a four way cross section, in the top right corner, Kyle goes to his locker, in the top left J.T opens his, locker in the bottom right Cos opens her's, the forth locker remains unopened, we center on a split screen view of the three of them opening there respective lockers. _

J.T

_Picking up the two devices _

Hello, where the hell did these come from?

_His voice is transmitted through to the others devices, _

Kyle

Dude that you

Cos

Um hello

J.T, Kyle who are you.

Cos

Um, first tell me who you are

_At that moment the three of them are transported in thin streams of colored light, J.T in Yellow, Kyle in Blue, Cos in Green. They appear in the cave where the cloaked figure was originally. All three of them look around startled, J.T immediately scans the room for any noticeable exit but finds none, a door slowly opens from what appears to be solid rock and the cloaked figure appears again, close up on his eyes, as they dart to the teens. _

Cloaked figure

Damm it only three of them Oh well, I suppose this will have to do, to begin with

_Pan out to whole room, Kyle moves to the front of the group, _

Kyle

What the fuck is that meant to mean, who are you and where the fuck are we.

Cloaked figure

Oh just great, yes this will defiantly turn out well, entrusting the fate of the entire universe in the hands of two Juniors and one freshman, great, oh well, better get on with it. _Stands up and holds up a hand, to tell the three students not to interrupt, _wait a moment let me explain everything and then you can rant and rave all you want. Around seventy million years ago there was a great race of…… well…. beings, for lack of a better term, called the Eldathyns, they ruled the planet, and where superior to every other creature on the planet, slowly however a new bread of beings came in to existence, now this type of creature would eventually evolve in to the race that is know superior, namely, cockroaches_ he smiles and looks to the teens faces_, that was a joke, hello and I thought that teens had a sense of humor, anyway back to my tale…. Where was I…. oh yes cockroaches, well eventually these creatures eventually evolved into humans, and the sub races and bi-races, monkeys and all that lovely stuff, now for a while all things where fine, but unfortunately the humans and the Eldathyns couldn't live in peace, for ever, as it is human nature, to surpass there oppressors, so a huge and bloody war commenced and ultimately the human race won. they locked up Eldathyns high command, deep in the sand dunes of what is now the grand canyon, unfortunately for us, and humanity two scientist's, decided to investigate the tombs where the Eldathyns, chief was buried, and unfortunately the chief has a nasty tendency to assimilate with any human, so after doing that Kadushi, decided to see how the ancestors of the race that had imprisoned him would fare against an attack, and he has sent a monster to test the earths defenses, the prophesies have come true and five warriors have been chosen, although I have no idea where the other two are, aperrantly one doesn't use her locker and the other, just is nowhere to be found.

Kyle

So... When do the guys in the white cloaks come to take you to the happy hotel?

Cos

_To Kyle in a hushed whisper _listen whoever you guys are I really don't thing that you want to annoy a guy, who is sprouting prophesies about humans being related, and descended from huge cockroach type creatures that built Atlantis type cities.

J.T

_Also leaning in and talking in a whisper _Yea dude, whoever this guy is, he is a nut case and we don't want to get on his bad side, _turning back and raising his voice_ however there is just one thing about this that bugs me, how did we get hear, one minute we where all confused about how these watches can be used to talk to each other, no matter where we are, and the next where in a mysterious cave, with all this high tech technology, it just doesn't make any sense.

Kyle

Maybe we where drugged and taken hear by this creapazode.

J.T

oh yea that defiantly makes sense, we where drugged, in the middle of a school day, we then where carried down to this creepy, ass place, by a strange man, and nobody saw this…. That makes complete sense

Kyle

Maybe when all three of us collapsed this guy said he would take us to the nurse, but instead took us hear

Cos

I highly doubt that, for one thing people would see us being taken to… well wherever we are know.

Kyle

_Sighing in resignation _Fine _emerging out of the group _one question, who the hell are you, and where are we.

J.T

_Tapping J.T on the shoulder_

Dude that's two things

Kyle

Whatever, you two get my point

Cloaked Figure

Ah yes of course introductions are of course important _he lifts his hands up to his clock and removes it, his head faces downwards so we still cant see his face, but his hair is tied back in to a ponytail, the chair slowly swivels around to reveal dean Gordon Park, without glasses. _Good afternoon, Mr. Sullivan, Mr. Burnsteen, and Ms Aden, once again Ms Aden I do apologies sincerely about this afternoon's altercation, and I do hope that it wouldn't impair your judgment on the school, anyway in answer to your question,.. well actually the first part has already been answered, so on to the second, we are actually in Mount Sagamor, and I have already told you what is going on hear, and anyway I don't have time to tell you anymore, right now you three need to concentrate on battling the creature down town, the two devices on your wrists, are your morphers, and they will allow you to transform, in to Power rangers.

_Beat while Cos, Kyle and J.T look at each other, then they burst into laughter _

Kyle

Yea right, Power rangers, o.k. now I know we need to get out of hear

J.T

Ah good one Mr. Park, so where are the hidden camera's?

Dean Park

Unfortunately I am completely serious, and I do mean unfortunately

Cos.

Hey what's that supposed to mean?

Dean Park

It means that I do not feel entirely comfortable putting the fate of the entire planet and the human race in the hands of two 17 year old guys, and A 14 year old girl, no matter how smart you are Ms Aden, and whoever else is destined to help you save the world.

Kyle

Listen whatever if you guys want to listen to this nut case, go ahead, but I am getting, out of hear, see ya, _he turns and is gone in a flash of Blue _

J.T

_Locking around obviously panicked _where the hell…. What the hell happened to Kyle? _Advancing towards Dean Park _

Dean Park

Look to the screen and you'll see

_Cos and J.T turn they heads to the screen behind them, on the screen Kyle is standing there staring at a huge monster which is holding up a bus and firing lasers out of its eyes destroying local buildings. _As you can see the Eldathyns are ruthless and you three, as well, as the other two are the only people who have a chance against them. Please if not for the world, just do it for your friend.

Cos

You're really not giving us much chose hear are you

Dean Park

Sorry but it's the only way, to morph you just need to say your element and then bring the two devices together, and say spirits of Tolados grant me your power.

J.T

Spirits of Tolados, aren't you in violation of copyright, with that one

Dean Park

I told you this is not reality T.V, now unless you want your friend to be killed then I suggest you go and help him out.

Cos

Fine if it will get me away from you anything, _extends her arms out to her sides, _Power of earth_ and crosses her arms, _spirits of Tolados grant me your power _she is immediately transported to the scean and stars up at the giant monster in front of her, she raises her left arm to her mouth and contacts the professor, _um.. Mr. Park we may have a bit of a problem hear.

Dean Park

_Turns from watching the screen to J.T, _

Now what is your decision? _As he says that a stream of pink materializes in the corner, and a smile grows on Park's face, _finally now all we need is the red ranger, J.T go, while I de brief the new recruit, _J.T looks defiantly at Park_ GO NOW

J.T

Oh….. what the hell, might as well hummer him, _extends his arms out to his sides, _Power of lightning_ and crosses his arms, _spirits of Tolados grant me your power _he is transported to the scean where he joins Kyle and Cos in staring at the huge creature, he raises his wrist to his head, _so now what you just going to let us get stomped on.

Dean Park

I'm sending the Zords, as well as the pink ranger, they will be there in around four seconds _we switch to an exterior of the mountain, as four hatches, open and four huge vehicles zoom out, there is a green truck, a pink police car, a blue helicopter, and a yellow armored tank. They form a square around the monster. _

Cos

We get cars, and we can't even drive yet, oh this is just great, oh I like that truck.

J.T

Lets just kill this giant t- head and get the fuck out of hear.

Kyle

I'm with J.T on this one; I call dibs on the helicopter

J.T

Guess that leaves the tank for me then, lets go

_They jump back in to there respective vehicles _

_The tank speeds ahead, inside cockpit _

To quote from a kids show a few years back, oohoo… what does this button do _he presses a random button, and a huge flash light rise from the main body, it is then turned on and two beams of light are shot directly at the monsters eyes. _

Pink ranger

Let me have a go, people _a small blaster extends from the front of the car, and a shot is fired at the base legs of the monster_

Cos

That voice where have I herd it before?

_The blast causes the monster to leap up in pain, as the green truck moves in to position_

oh well better not think on it now, which button which button, s_he presses a button off to the side and a compartment opens, in the side of the truck as a gun appears at the side, and a rope is shot out of the gun it ties up the monsters arms, which causes the monster to let go of the bus_

Kyle

I got it_ the helicopter flies over the bus _cable descend _a wire cable descends from the bottom of the helicopter and latches on to the bus and gently puts it down on the rode. He then returns to the sky and giant sized hand cuffs fall from his propellers, and catch the alien. The propellers then rotate so they are facing the alien, _Bullets fire now _rapid fire bullets are fired out of the propellers completely annihilating the monster._ Now let's get back to the bass.

J.T

Yea lets, and then we can meat our mysterious pink ranger

Fade out

_Fade in to cavern, the three rangers are there all morphed, as well as Dean Park. _

Dean Park

Well done on your first mission, I hope you now realize just how important your new job is, unfortunately this case isn't over, just quite yet, I picked up a strange reading during the battle and have tracked it to the warehouse, I would like you three to go there immediately and cheek it out, but try and bring whatever it is back in one piece, It might lend us a valuable clue in what the hell is going on

Kyle

_Looking around in confusion_, um... Dean H where is the pink ranger, we where hoping to meat her.

Dean Park

They have gone on ahead if you hurry you can catch up

_Fade out _

_Fade in to an empty where house, there is a crash and a robot with a blue head and arms, and a huge blue drill like weapon falls from the sky, a cloaked figure, holds up a blaster, the others run up and stop when they see the cloaked figure and the robot. _

Kyle

Lets go guys we don't know how powerful this thing is, lets morph_, Cos and Kyle nod good_ Element power,_ we switch to a three way screen Cos in the middle, with J.T on the right and Kyle on the left, they all extend there left arms out, _spirits of Tolados grant us your powers _they all cross there arms _element power _they emerge from the morphing sequence, _

Power of Water, Blue Tolados ranger

Cos

Power of Earth Green Tolados ranger

J.T

Power of the Lightning Yellow Tolados ranger

Pink ranger

_Sweeping of there clock_

Power of Wind Pink Tolados ranger

Kyle

_Directed to the pink ranger _Who the hell are you?

_The rangers produce batons from there side, and Cos and J.T charge at the Robot the Blue Drill blokes Cos sword and wakes J.T in the stomach with his drill hand who is sent spinning backwards. He then turns around and does the same thing with Cos who falls back, Kyle charges at the robot and manages to get its hand arm up but the robot just charges and uses its strength to push him to the side where it flings him to the side of it the pink ranger strikes it with her sword, but it counter attacks and sends the Pink ranger spinning to. Cos tries to press the robots arms behind its back and manages to get a hold on it. But the robot uses its strength to catapult its self in to a pipe next to the wall, and then uses Cos's momentary distraction, period to turn and strike her in the stomach which causes her to be sent flying backwards. Kyle then leaps in the air spread eagle and trays to tackle the robot, he manages to get a good hold on it and the tussle for a few seconds on the floor, until the robot brakes free, Cos launches herself in the air, and strikes the robot causing sparks to come out and the robot is thrown back the pink ranger and J.T leap in the air and deliver a double kike to the robot, which causes it to fall down, but it quickly regains its footing. The four rangers, land in front of it _

J.T

Don't move, whatever you are _the blue drill produces a silver ball from behind its back, and throws it over the rangers, it lands and parts spray out, when the dust settles, there are around 22 other robots, but this time, they have a human body, and a silver head they quickly surround the rangers _Great, looks like they have invented friends in a silver ball, _adapts lighter tone _just through the ball and you'll get around twenty two robotic friends. Only 49.99 for five balls

Cos

It was J.T right, well whatever your name is this is no time for jokes

J.T

Sorry just trying to lighten the mood, anyway we had better get down to business, lets disassemble these buckets of bolts.

_Three robots gang up on J.T while one starts to fight with the pink ranger, and two moor corner Cos and Kyle so there backs are together. The robot fighting Cos tries to get her sword away from her, but she manages to get it out of its grasp and slash at a nearby robot destroying it. The Pink Ranger elbows one on the head, and then commences in a sword fight with another after destroying both of them, then roles to two other robots, and destroys them two. Kyle slashes one and it immediately goes down, Cos slashes another and it goes down two she then uses the momentum of the swing to turn around and destroy another robot behind her. The blue drilled robot then turns and leaps out side the building, only to be confronted by a huge red race car. The car produces an arm, out of its side, and catches the robot, and then throws it. It crash's through a wall of boxes. And in to an alleyway, at the end of the alleyway is a wire fence, through which we can see Kyle battling another three robots, and cos flipping over Kyle and engaging in battle with some moor robots. The car stops and the rangers, as well as the robots they are fighting's attention is brought on it the camera zooms out and through the shadows of the alleyway we see a lone figure running down the alleyway_

Dean Park _from communicator_

Don't worry anymore guys the cavalry has arrived

Pink ranger

Who the…

Kyle

..Hell is that

J.T

Get out of hear kid this is no place for you

Maya

Don't call me kid, its time to finish you, you robot scum you

Cos

_Leaving the fighting and running towards the wire mesh_

Maya what the hell are you doing hear

Maya

Just watch, and be amazed._ Maya extends her arms out to her sides, _Power of Fire_ and crosses her arms; _spirits of Tolados grant me your power. _She strikes a pose _Power of the flame, red Tolados ranger. _The blue robot produces yet another little silver ball and throws it at the ground, out of it spews 10 robots Maya cocks her head to the side _

Chicken, your not even going to fight me, _they rush at her_ oh well might as well destroy these piles of scrap. _She immediately takes one down, with a clean punch to the chest, followed by an elbow to another one behind he, she leaps in the air, and tackles two at once with her legs the blue robot raises its blaster and fires, scoring a direct hit on Maya who is catapulted out of the alleyway and in to the open. The remaining 6 follow her out side, _Got to watch out for that, oh well, ya learn on you feat, _she draws her two blasters out of her holsters, and charges at them, whilst firing, with the first two shots she talks down the lead two _I knew all my years at the range would pay of someday _she keeps on shooting, and with every shot she takes another silver robot, she charges straight in to the middle of a group of three, she elbows the front two to the ground, and then points both her guns in the opposite direction and firs, destroying two moor sliver robots, she turns around in a circle and crosses her arms, and firs again destroying two moor silver robots, she turns around once moor and destroys the reaming two silver robots, five moor come out of the side of the building, Maya snap kikes one away whilst turning. Then knees one in the stomach then knees another and brings both arms down on it, the robot collapses she back flips over two moor and shots at them from mid air, both of them are destroyed as well as the three following them she lands _To easy_ the other four rangers appear in the background _

Pink ranger

Great another bull headed idiot, like the guy in Blue isn't bad enough

Kyle

Hey

J.T

O.k. enough already, she's making us look like amateurs

Cos

Um... J.T I hate to break it to you but we are amateurs

_Maya jumps sideways and destroys yet another silver faced Grunt another two shots and another three are blasted away two of them jump at Maya from both sides, but she just extends her arm out two ether side and shots both of them are blasted away the blue robot firs a blast at Maya which she doges by rolling out of the way, and jumping up to the top of the water tower she turns around to see the blue robot, with the final four grunts run up to the base, the blue robot relishes a powerful blast at Maya but she just runs down the edge of the water tower firing and destroying all of the silver robots, she lands and stands up to face the blue robot, who blasts at her with its weapon but Maya just spine kikes it, so that it falls back and is knocked to the ground _

Cos

Wow she's good

Kyle

Almost two good, just let her defeat the…

Cos

Wait

Kyle

What?

Maya

_She brings both her pistols together _Tolados Fire blaster Set _she aims at the robot _Its time for you to go Bye Bye _she pulls the trigger and a bullet comes roaring out and destroys the robot Maya turns around _way too easy _little bits of robot pieces scatter around, the other rangers rush up to her _Sorry about that got a bit carried away

Kyle

How could you do that!

Maya

_Completely misunderstanding brings up her one gun _what this _she disengages them _I have two guns. See?

Pink ranger

Not that

Kyle

You bitch Dean Park said to bring it back in one piece you idiot _charging at her and shoving her backwards _

Maya

Well no need to get angry about it, _shoving Kyle back _

Cos

_Getting in the middle _Lets just get back to base we can settle it there.

Kyle

_Trying to get past Cos to shove Maya again _No we are going to settle it hear and now, who said you can come barging in hear, we where doing just fine without you.

Dean Park

_From there wrists _enough, three strange objects just landed all around town. Kyle and Maya go to the oil tower; you can deal with your tempers latter. Cos and J.T get to the train station, and….

Pink ranger _interrupting him _

Don't call me by my first name, I've got the coordinates set, I'm of to the bridge

Dean Park

Fine, now get going now; I have no idea what the hell those things are.

Maya

Lets go then, Kyle

Kyle

don't give me orders

Maya

Whatever

_Fade out _

_Fade in to the center of town, a huge electric fan is lodged up top of an oil tower_

Maya

What the hell is that, you think the governor has put in new giant fans for when the heat gets unbearable in the summer?

Kyle

I doubt that very much

Cos_ through intercom _

Although that would be a welcome break from the heat.

_Fade in to outside railway station, where a quadrilateral machine with two drills pointing upwards is laying in a crater. The green truck and the yellow tank pull up on either side _Now why couldn't it land in-front of the school, why the train station

J.T

ah well, so much for wishing, I'll try and move it _he accelerates and the tank crashes in to the machine, and ricochets back, he goes again, with the same result_, I have a feeling I just dented, the front_ the pink ranger appears on J.T's intercom _

Pink ranger

I got one on the bridge two, what the hell it looks like a head from the top of one of those attack droids from Stare wars Episode 1, 2, 3

_Switch back to the one in front of the station, it suddenly starts two spin in to the earth _

J.T

Now where is it going?

_Switch to the one on top of the oil rig, it falls and also burrows deep underground. _

Maya

What is that thing made of?

_Dean Park from intercom _

Everybody get back to base, there is nothing you can do, for the moment.

Fade out

_Fade in to interior base, the rangers are standing in a semi circle around Dean Park who is sitting at a table with his elbows up and his hands interlocked, his chin is resting on his fingers, all but the pink ranger are demrophed_

Dean Park

It is clear that the Eldathyns are behind the strange machines all around town, but what I don't know is what they want to do with them, so until, they make there move, unfortunately we cant do anything, just go back to school, and don't tell anyone about this, otherwise, you will be called at the slightest need, and you don't need that, as well as the stress that you five already have

_J.T turns to the pink ranger_

J.T

Finally, listen if were going to be saving the world together we need to know who you are. _The pink ranger turns around, and starts walking towards the door_ _J.T grabs there shoulder _HeyI'm talking to you _the pink ranger just shrugs it off, and walks in to the darkness, and is gone in a flash of Pink, _well there nice arnt they. _J.T turns to Maya _

Kyle

Listen Maya I'm sorry about out there, I got a bit carried away out there _he raises his hand in an invitation for a handshake_ can we put the past behind us?

Maya

Sure no problem _shakes Kyle's hand _it can happen to the best of us

J.T

_Walking over to the console's _Now we just need to figure out what the hell those machines where, Dean H can I use the bases computer's to try and find out.

Dean Park

Be my guest, just don't, open anything, that is encrypted on the computer mainframe, if you do I'll have to kill you

Kyle

Ha Ha Ha

Dean Park

I'm not joking

_The room goes eerily quiet, as J.T shakes his body and gets to work _

Cos

Dean H who the hell is that pink ranger, I thought you would reveal all when we got back hear

Dean Park

It is up to the Pink ranger whether or not the rest of the team knows there identity, it will be reviled, when they feel ready to do so _Kyle_ _taps Maya on the shoulder _

Kyle

Could you just steep outside for a moment, I want to talk to you… alone

Maya

Sure let's go _they walk outside the main chamber, and come two a door with a control panel next to it _lets see what's behind door number one… I always wanted to say that. _Kyle shakes his head. The door opens on to a cliff edge on the side of the mountain _Beautiful

Kyle

_Staring at the sunset on the city _yes it is sunsets always relaxes me for some reason

Maya

You wanted to talk to me, right

Kyle

_Shaking himself out of his revere _yes I did, I wanted to know weather your free after this, me and J.T usually go to this nice little coffee place and just rant about life, and If you would like to join us then I would be pleased, besides, we could take the time to actually get to know each other, as J.T said to the Pink ranger, we should at least know each other before going out and saving the world. Don't you think?

Maya

This isn't a date is it?

Kyle

No it isn't, no offence or anything, I just thought we should get to know each other.

Maya

None taken don't worry, I'll think about it, and I'll also see weather cos would like to come, seeing as she is part of the team and everything like that.

Kyle

Of course, it would be good to get 4/5sth of the team together

Maya

Yea it is kind of creepy how the Pink ranger always arrives just when there needed, and then disappears without saying a word

Kyle

Maybe it's because, it's a he and he's insulted that he got pink

Maya

What's so bad about pink it's a nice couler

Kyle

Well that's your opinion; most guys think it's a bit too feminine for them

Maya

Well maybe they should explore there feminine side, look at J.T

Kyle

What's that supposed to mean

Maya

Well usually yellow is also associated with Girls, and Gay guys

Kyle

But that's so stupid; you can't say that one single colure can determine your Gender, or your sexual orientation

Maya

Weren't you the one just saying that you think it's too feminine for you?

Kyle

No, I said most Guys think that, I do not though

Maya

Then Why don't guys strike out against conventions, why don't some guys where neon Pink to school, or tights. They would just have to break out a bit.

Kyle

Its not that easy, guys have a certain amount of… how should I put this, bull headed ness about what society thinks is feminine

Maya

Quite a physiologist arnt we

Kyle

Not really...I just like to observe things and comment on them, most people hate me, because I always tell the truth, and In doing so I often hurt peoples feelings, but I don't care, that much for what other people think about me, life is not meant to be lived by other people telling you what you are like, and what stuff you should do.

Maya

Yea, but it is true what they say, the truth does hurt

Kyle

No actually it doesn't, that's the point, people say the truth to me all the time, and they say it because they want to hurt me, but it doesn't, because I honestly don't care, like I just said the truth doesn't have to hurt, you just have to let it sink in and then, act on it.

Maya

But not all people are as strong willed as you are; you are not the example of the human race.

Kyle

See that's where we disagree, I don't think I am the soul objection, I really doubt that on the entire planet of earth, there is not another person, who doesn't let other peoples opinions of them affect them.

Maya

Well I honestly can't say because I haven't meat all the people in the world.

Kyle

Well neither have I, but it's just a feeling I have, I don't know call me a neutralist, or even a realist if you want. _There is silence for a moment as both of them look at the distant skyline _Cities are really ugly aren't they, just tall steal, and grey square towers, and then down on the street you get humdrum people going about there humdrum lives, everyday the same, and it just goes on and on, at least in the country you can escape it all for a couple of hours, explore a new part of the woods, or just romp across the fields, and be free.

Maya

But in the city there are so many different people, to meat, and there are different places to go, it's a place of culture

Kyle

So is the country side, there is history surrounding it everywhere, you look, its just so much moor peaceful, than the city, in the city you get cars and trucks and helicopters, roaring across the morning sky, but in the country you get peace, and apart from the occasional animal manure beauty that you would never find in a city.

_Fade out_

_Fade in to interior where J.T is at the console, typing furiously away, his eyes rooming the screen, the camera pans out and rotates to see Cos in the other corner searching through the books on one of the many bookshelves, Dean Park is sitting at the center desk in deep thought._

Cos

_Walks silently up to J.T _

Found anything yet?

J.T

I may have something, hear, according to this file, the three pieces that disappeared, can be fused together to create an all powerful drill robot that could, if left unchecked wipe out the entire city.

Cos

_Turns to Park _

Dean did you hear that, can you call in Maya and Kyle,

Dean Park

There is know need to panic, you see what James Tiberius , said was true, but there is one piece of information that is not on those files and that is the fact that without a joiner console, the three pieces will never be able to join up again.

_J.T_ _silently turns towards Park, and looks extremely uncomfortable _

J.T

Then could you please explain how the three pieces are combining at this very moment, and how did you know my full name

Dean Park

_Park almost falls of his chair_ What, _he leaps up and dashes to the console. _Oh shit, _he starts typing quickly, _Kyle, Maya, get back in the Control room, immediately we need you

Maya _intercom _

We can see it from where we are, where on our way _Maya and Kyle come dashing in to the control room, and rush straight over to the console, _how in hell are we meant to defeat that giant thing

Dean Park

Your Zord's can combine in to one giant Zord, which should have enough power to take that thing down

Kyle

Should?

Dean Park

Well yes you see the thing is I don't actually know weather it can even be created, you see technically speaking it can, but they have never had a field test

J.T

There's no time, there's no better field test than an actual emergency

Cos

How did I know you where going to say that?

Kyle

Because he's J.T

Dean Park

Go I'll call the pink ranger I'll tell them to meat you there.

Maya

Fine let's go

_All four of them run outside_

_Fade out to the outside, where the giant drill is boring through a building, and it is completely obliterated, it then turns its attention, to another building and completely obliterates that one two. The four rangers all unmorphed run through the debris, they stop in front of one of the ruined buildings; the pink ranger already morphed is standing there. They turn around _

Pink ranger

There you guys are I was wondering if I was going to have to do this on my one

Maya

Well you wont O.K Element power _the screen switches two a four way split Maya in the left middle, with J.T on the right middle, Cos on the far right and Kyle on the far left, they all extend there left arms out, _spirits of Tolados grant us your powers _they all cross there arms _Elements engage _they emerge from the morphing sequence,_

Power of the flame, Red Tolados ranger.

Kyle

Power of water Blue Tolados Ranger

Cos

Power of Earth Green Tolados ranger

J.T

Power of lightning Yellow Tolados Ranger

Pink ranger

Power Of wind Pink Tolados ranger

Maya

_Maya lifts her wrist to her mouth _

Dean we need the Zords

DS _through Morpher _

Sending the Machines

_Switch screen to four compartments opining up in the mountain and the four Vehicles roaring out, to the ranger's position. Kyle, Cos, J.T, and the pink ranger rush to there Zords _

Cos

Let's go

_Maya looks for her Zord, and lifts her arm up again, _

Maya

What just one moment why don't I get one

DS _through Morpher _

Your Zord needs some fine tuning, I still don't know weather it will actually run or not, just stay where you are until I contact you, the Rest of you try and fend of the robot as long as you can.

J.T, Kyle, Cos, Pink Ranger

Right

_The pink ranger goes up to the huge robot in there Zord_

_Pink Ranger _

Stop otherwise we will be forced to destroy you

_The robot just keeps going and pushes the Car away _

Damm it

Cos

It's my turn

_Her truck goes round a corner_

Well this button worked before might as well try it again

_She presses the button on her right, and the gun comes out of the side of the truck's trailer, it fires rope at the robot, but it is deflected by the Machines drills _

Maya

Wait for me guys_ she turns and runs towards the mountain _

_J.T rams through a pile of debris and straight at the machine, but gets flipped of by the Drills armor. _

Kyle

My Turn

_The helicopter firs bullets at the giant drill but they do nothing, Switch to the base Maya runs in through the door_

Maya

Don't care weather or not its ready, I'm going out there

Dean Park

What! No wait a moment, you can't!

_But Maya Runs through the room, and down the stairs, to the basement. She jumps in a jump slide, which takes her down to the cockpit of her Zord; it is a red race car_

Maya

I'm in guys just hang on

_She removes her morpher and places it on the dashboard, lights flash, she pulls a lever next to her, and the car accelerates out of the mountain. _

Dean Park

Good Luck

Maya

How in hell am I driving this oh well, no time for question, hang on guys Maya's coming

_Switch back to the battle front Kyle zooms over the machine drill, as it advances and pushes back Cos and J.T _

Cos

Guys we need to re-group

_The tank and the police car reverse, but Maya races round the corner_

Maya

What the hell are you guys doing, lets combine these things and see what they can do _she presses two buttons and two arms come out of the side, the latch on to J.T's tank and the Pink rangers Car _

Pink

What the hell

Maya

Whoever you are just go with the flow _the cars shake a bit _

J.T

Careful Maya, we don't want to wreak these things now do we _the giant drill fires lasers at the cars, as they rush forward _

Cos

Looks like its time for a distraction, Cannon _presses the button to the side and the gun comes out, but this time it firs lasers _

Kyle

Right _he presses a button and bullets are shot from the propellers both the Bulls and the lasers, push back the giant machine_

Maya

Thanks guys, Now lets do this Fusion _Mayas car stands upright, with the front wheels going down on the ground the arms contract, bringing the Pink car closer to the side of Maya's car after a couple of faulty tries it manages to latch on, J.T's tank does the same Cos's green truck rolls along the ground, while Kyle's helicopter, flies above it until it lands, both of them align, and then the trucks cargo compartment lifts up and becomes one leg, and the helicopters main body does the same thing. _Its time to Bring em together_ she presses a button and the wheals of the car fold upwards as well as the main body of the car, the hands pop out of the bottom of the Pink car and the Yellow tank, as the main body fuses with the legs, the back part of Maya's car retracts and reveals the head of the megazord _

All

Power up Tolados Megazord _it draws a gun out of a compartment hold in its right leg and aims at the giant drill the giant drill keeps moving forward _

Maya

Stop otherwise we will have to destroy _you it raises its gun and firs in to the air, the drill fires lasers at the megazord, which the Zord easily doges by jumping to the right, at the same time firing three shots, all of which hit the Robot, the Ravnic does a flip and lands on its feat the Drill keeps on advancing and firing lasers, the Ravnic rolls in the other direction evading the bullets and firing again, and again hitting the Drill Robot, the Ravnic rolls behind a building and stands up and waits for the Drill to stop firing, once it does the Ravnic crouches on one leg and waits for the drill to turn its back on it, once it does the Ravnic stands up and brings out the cuffs, but the rill shots rocks out of is back side to distract the Rangers, the Ravnic drops it's gun on the Drill, robot , and falls down Cos presses a button on the side of her cockpit and another compartment is opened and a sword comes out of it which the tank arm pikes up and the Ravnic gets up again. Once up it jumps in the air, and spins around, and chops of bits of the machine, it also pikes up its gun, the Robot starts blowing up and launches itself at the Ravnic, the Ravnic drops it's sword and takes aim with its gun _

Pink

Five

J.T

Four

Cos

Three

Kyle

Two

Maya

One

All

Combined Blast _the Ravnic firs three bullets in rapid fire at the Giant drill, before it blows up a creature jumps out of it and lands on the ground. The Robot promptly blows up the yellow arm spins the gun around and puts it in its holster; the rangers flip out and land facing the ground_

Maya

Who and what are you

Lyrshicv

You destroyed my Robot, so I will destroy you

Maya

I don't think so, One Red Fire Tolados Ranger

Kyle

Two Blue Water Tolados Ranger

Cos

Three Green Earth Tolados Ranger

J.T

Four Yellow TParker Tolados Ranger

Pink

Five Pink Wind Tolados Ranger

Maya

Red

Kyle

Blue

Cos

Green

J.T

Yellow

Pink

Pink

All

Power rangers Tolados

Maya

All that destruction you just caused, you just killed thousands of innocent lives, and I will not stand for that, how could you, there where children in one of those buildings.

Lyrshicv

What are you babbling on about?

Maya

You…YOU ARE GOING DOWN _she charges at Lyrshicv and draws her pistols out _

Pink

Such passion

_Draws baton and Charges_

Cos

I would not like to be that alien

_Charges _

J.T

Let's give her some back up shall we

_Charges_

Kyle

Yes she can't have all the fun now can she

_Draws Knuckle on one hand and Charges_

_Lyrshicv draws a blaster and shots at the upcoming rangers, but completely misses, Maya Jumps in to the air and blasts Lyrshicv with her blaster, Kyle jumps and spins in the air, and scours a direct hit on Lyrshicv chest with his knuckle. Cos jumps with sword outstretched and spins and slashes Lyrshicv across the upper torso J.T and Pink Jump at the same time and flip with swords drawn, and then strike Lyrshicv with them, he stumbles back a few steps, Maya spin kikes him in the chest and sends him flying Maya brings both her pistols together _Tolados Fire blaster Set _she aims at Lyrshicv __she pulls the trigger and a bullet comes roaring out and destroys Lyrshicv Maya disengages both pistols throws them in the air and they land perfectly in her holsters, _two easy

_Fade Out _

_Fade in on Kadushi Hanging upsidown on the rafters _

Kadushi

Interesting

_He flies away _

_Fade in on the cave as the fore rangers come in demorphed Kyle looks around_

J.T

Oh I don't believe this, now where has he got to, Pink has disappeared again

Dean Park

As I said before, when they are ready they will reveal there identity to you guys, _looks around _did you two happen to see where Maya and Kyle went to

_J.T and Cos look around the base_

Fade out

_Fade in on Kyle and Maya outside on the ridge again, looking out on to the sunset. _

END

40


	2. Changes

**Tolados: Episode 3: Changes**

_Open on Cos walking down one of the corridors at school, she is wearing a black shirt, and a pair of green trousers, she is clearly not thinking about where she is going, and Crashes in to a boy with Hair down flowing down to the nape of his neck, he is of lithe build, with glasses, he is warring cargo pants with a Dark blue shirt, and a un-buttoned denim jacket. _

Joey

Hey watch where you going, Cos

Cos_ shacking herself out of her revere looks up confused _

Cos

How do you know my Name?

_Joey Chuckles softly _

Joey

We have Math class together I sit right behind you

Cos

_Trying to remember _Sorry My mind was elsewhere

Joey

It's cool, no harm done; you want to talk about it

Cos

_Thinking for a moment, No_ its O.K... Thanks for the other though

Joey

Meh it's cool, anytime,

_A beeping is heard from Cos's Morpher, and Joey's watch_

Oh crude er... listen I got to go, something just came up, sorry about bumping in to you and everything._ He turns and sprints down the hallway, while Cos ducks in to the girls bathroom, and enters a stall, she raises her morpher to her mouth. _

Cos

this is Cos Go ahead Dean Park I read.

Dean Park

Cos the other rangers need you, there is a giant machine attacking downtown city area

Cos

Right I'm on it, extends_ her arms out to her sides, _Power of earth_ and crosses her arms, spirits_ of Ravnica grant me your power. _She presses a button on her morpher, and is teleported, away in flash of green, she appears in the console of her truck_, Don't worry Guys I'm on my way _switch to the city where a giant robot, that looks like a shark on two legs with lasers for arms, it shots up the down town area. Switch to the control area for the robot, where a creature, with a body of wire, and a head, with two horns sticking out of It, it looks at a console and seas many humans fleeing _

Barrage

You cannot escape your doom, puny creatures; you must all be destroyed for the world to be at peace once moor.

Maya

THAT MAKES NO SENCE

_Switch two outer views and the Robot sends lasers at a building completely annihilating it _

_The Rangers rush to the sean _

Maya

How can they be so reckless_ Charges at Robot_

Kyle

Wait we can't take it down like this we need to combine, otherwise well get crushed like ants

Maya

Fine Fusion _Mayas car stands upright, with the front wheels going down on the ground the arms contract, bringing the Pink car closer to the side of Maya's car and latch's on, J.T's tank does the same, and then the trucks cargo compartment lifts up and becomes one leg, and the helicopters main body does the same thing. _Its time to Bring em together_ she presses a button and the wheals of the car fold upwards as well as the main body of the car, the hands pop out of the bottom of the Pink car and the Yellow tank, as the main body fuses with the legs, the back part of Maya's car retracts and reveals the head of the megazord _

All

Power up Ravnica Megazord _it draws a gun out of a compartment hold in its right leg, and aims it at the giant robot the robot charges at the Ravnic, and talks a swing at it with its sword, which the Ravnic blocks with its blaster, then the Robot takes a swing at the Ravnic which blocks, the Ravnic aims it's Gun at the Robot, but it swipes it away with its sword, it takes another swipe, which the Ravnic catches, the Ravnic draws its sword and swings, but the Robot Blokes it, using the distraction, the Ravnic firs a blast at the robots head, which causes the Robot fall back _

Barrage

Looks like this might be a challenge after all _Looks to fuel cell _Damm, oh well, he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day, good bye Rangers, _he presses a button and the Robot disappears_

Maya

Damm it, how could we let it get away

Dean Park

Maya I need to talk to you, teleport to the base the rest of you Return to school, I'll sign you out of your classes

Kyle, Cos, J.T, Pink

O.K

Maya

Know what did I do

_Switch to school corridor, outside a classroom, J.T is waiting outside, when Joey comes round the corner _

Joey

Hey Kyle, what's up?

J.T

Hey dude, nothing much, you

Joey

Meh nothing really, hey you see that monster that attacked downtown

J.T

Yea, lot of buildings where destroyed, and a lot of people where killed

Joey

I know luckily the Power rangers saved the city and completely destroyed the Robot, unfortunate that it got away.

J.T

Hmmm let's just be glad that the Power rangers are hear, at all

Joey

Oh yea defiantly, without them we'd be screwed

_Mss Masey_ _popping her head round the corner _

Come on you two, get in hear class is just about to start

_They enter and sit down_

_Fade in to the cave where Maya is standing with a blaster in her hand, she is staring at a target, and has goggle's on, Dean Park is standing behind her with a clipboard, she talks a couple of shots hitting the targets perfectly, she holsters her blasters, But Dean Park takes out a sword with a wolfs head and the blade coming out of it, he strikes Maya, with it _

Maya

What the hell was that for _she swipes out her blaster and aims it at Adam _who the fuck are you and what have you done with the Dean.

Dean Park

_Swipes the blaster out of her hand with his sword, and bats her to the ground with the flat edge, he then places the tip of the sword at Maya's neck _Never holster your weapons, until you are shore the danger is over, if this where a real battle I would have killed you long before you could reach your weapons again.

Maya

Sorry, I'm new at this remember

Dean Park

Yea well, that's not an excuse, as the field leader of the team, you are responisbal……

Maya

_Interrupts him _wo wait just one moment did you just say 'leader'

Dean Park

Yea, anyway… argh….. Where was I, Oh yea you are responsible for the team on the battle field and in the Zords…

Maya

_Interrupts him, _What just one moment

Dean Park

What

Maya

What exactly do you mean leader, I'm no leader, I can't even decide how I'm going to where my hair

Dean Park

Weather or not you have ever been the leader, you have to step up to the plate and lead the team in to the coming battles, you are the red ranger, and so by default you are the leader of the Rangers, listen, for whatever reason, I don't know why, the power of Fire chose you to harness it, and know it runs through your veins, imploring you, and empowering you, and weather or not you like it you have got to keep it, the only way for the power to be taken away is if the barer is destroyed.

Maya

O.k. for futer reference that's not something you use to draw people in, I understand how important this is, but I'm not a leader, and your wrong there is another way _she talks of her morpher _I quit, I'm not a leader, find your self another Red Ranger _she turns around and walks out Dean Park looks at the two parts of the red morpher and sighs _

Dean Park

You'll be back, _Pockets the morpher, and teleports out in a stream of silver _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to lunch room, Maya is sitting, with Sophie, she is a bit pudgy around the waist, and has blond hair toed in to a Bun, she is warring a dark blue sweatshirt with a hood, and jeans, she s looking concerned at Maya who is picking at her half soggy fries. _

Sophie

Hey Maya, you O.K you don't seam your self today

Maya

_Snapping out of a day dream, _hm... oh…um..Yea I'm fine just a bit tired, I stayed up all night, preparing for my College interview, and then Of course there's the S.A.T's

Sophie

Don't worry you'll be fine, you've been preparing for that since like, the beginning of sophomore year, and as for The S.A.T's you'll do fine on those two, you just need to relax and take a breather, hey I've got an idea, the day after tomorrow is April Vacation, right, why don't you just spend, the Vac at my place, in California, we could fly out, right after school, gets out, and spend the whole weak, just realizing, swimming, being on the beach…. Looking at guys, what do you say?

Maya

_Nodding, silently mulling it over, while letting a French fries dangle out of her mouth_ You know what, that sounds perfect, I'll have to clear it with my folks of course, but that sounds like just what I need.

Sophie

Good, I'll talk to you on IM latter about the details

Maya

Cool, _using her tong, she flips the rest of the fry in to her mouth, and swallows it digging in to her backpack she retracts a notebook, and a copy of No Exit _O.K so satire s trying to say that people can never escape there own personal hell, and also that they create there own hell

Sophie

What did I just say, Maya _grabbing the book from Maya _this is no time for studying,

Maya

But I have a huge test coming up on it, and I need to get an A on it Mr. Wri…..

Sophie

_Cutting her off _No you really don't you know all this stuff back to front, you can recite, paragraphs from chapters, of any textbook, or book we have read from 2nd grade up two today, you don't need to study anymore today, when school is over, come to the big tree outside, I'm taking you shopping

Maya

I really don't think that's necessary, besides I'm not really a shopper

Sophie

Trust me that have all about to change, just come with me, and let's spend like there no tomorrow.

Maya

I cant I have Math school, remember

Sophie

Just ditch it, you pile loads of extra work, and you don't even have spare time just to be a teen, just to hang with your friends, talk about anything, or just watch a lousy movie, you need to loosen up a bit.

Maya

You no what fine, I'll meat you out by the tree at 2:45 and we can go to the mall

_Fade out_

_Fade in to secrete base J.T is there, typing in to the computers, and trying to access some files _

J.T

Hello what have we hear, _he types furiously for a couple of seconds then a file comes up, he quickly scans the screen and grins, _Oh nice, this move will kill anything, _types some moor and puts a disk in, as he transfers the blueprints to a disk, _if I can modify this so that it can fuse with Cos's parts, and Maya's car then, _he raises his communicator to his mouth _Hey Cos this is J.T, hear, you have a free block now right

Cos _through Intercom_

Er yea why'd you ask

J.T

Can you meat me at the base I may have just found something that could be a huge help against anything that might come our way

Cos

Fine I'll be there in a couple of seconds

J.T

Cool a_ stream of green materializes in the base, _Good your hear, just take a look at these blueprints, I just came upon

Cos

What exactly where you doing on the computer, you do remember what Dean S said right.

J.T

Yea he said if you ever open anything that is encrypted on the computer mainframe he would kill us, well what I opened wasn't encrypted, _he holds up a disk_ and now it isn't even on the computer mainframe

Cos

You mean you deleted it from the computer

J.T

Yep that's right, I figured once I am done modifying it and looking at it, I can transfer it over, and it will be as if it was never modified

Cos

I don't know about that….what if you can't transfer it back over, and the dean finds out

J.T

He won't O.K I've backed up the files, and saved them on my laptop, Back at my house, so I won't lose, them, and he won't no if nobody tells him

Cos

Don't worry I won't tell him, anyway why did you call me hear?

J.T

Um… _he scratches his chin, trying to remember what it _was Oh yea, I've made a significant breakthrough, with the Zords blue-prints, and with the modifications I made…

Cos

I thought you just said that nobody could tell that you even made any changes

J.T

They can't, anyway just let me get on with what I was trying to tell you otherwise, we will be hear forever

Cos

_With sarcasm_ Fine sorry for interrupting

J.T

_Completely missing Cos's sarcasm _Its O.K, anyway, since the megazord is the combination of all five of our Zords, I thought that maybe, just maybe, there could be a combination, with two, or three of Our Zords, so I went, a hacking on the main computer, and low and behold I found that yours, Maya's and my, Zord are all compatible, so I went through the schematics to search for a way to make the combine, and I found one, but I need to upload the weapons schematics to yours and Maya's Zord's_ He removes a disk from his inner jacket pocket, and hands it to Cos _Just place it in the left slot, and transfer the Data to your weapons systems, O.K

Cos

You shore this isn't going to malfunction, and cause an system faller

J.T

Yes I'm shore, I have already uploaded it on mine and it works fine

Cos

Wait a moment, didn't you say we need Maya's Zord for this to work

J.T

Well yea, but since she's not answering her communicator, we will have to make do

Cos

Fine I'll do it _she extends her arms out to her sides, _Power of earth_ and crosses her arms; spirits_ of Ravnica grant me your power. _She presses a button on her morpher, and is teleported, away in flash of green, she appears in the console of her truck, she places_ _the disk in the slot and a holographic screen beams to life, she press a couple of places on the screen and then ejects the Disk from the console _there done Happy now

J.T

_From communicator_

Yea, thanks

Cos

So what about Maya's Component

J.T

_From communicator_

I'll have to upload that part remotely since she still isn't answering her communicator

Cos

Fine, can I get back now I was just going to get myself a slice of Pizza

J.T

_From communicator_

Sorry the blocks over, in fact I think we've run in to B Block

Cos

Shit you mean I'm late

J.T

_From communicator_

Um… yea, sorry about that

Cos

Next time I see you, you are so dead

J.T

_From communicator_

Hey I'm late to, you know

Cos

Whatever enough talking lets just go _she disappears in a flash of green _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to base J.T is still at the main computer_

J.T

_Ejects the disk from the computer and puts it in his bag, he then shuts it down and swings his bag on his back, and looks at his watch _I hate being late _he presses a couple of buttons on his morpher and is gone in a flash of yellow_

_Fade out _

_Fade in outside the school. Maya is there with Sophie, they are in a dark red convertible, and driving of school grounds _

Maya

Mind if I blast some tunes

Sophie

Be my guest

Maya

I love this song, notice how the melody, falls right into place with the tune

Sophie

Maya.. What did I say, about this afternoon and you needing to take a break, you are not going to over analyze anything, you're just going to sit back and relax, just like a teen should.

Maya

Sorry I'll try not to think of work

Sophie

Good now lets go have some fun

_They drive off, the camera zooms out and a silhouette of a bat crosses the screen,_

_Fade Out _

_Fade in to Cavern Kadushi is standing with his back turned to the entrance, Barrage_ is standing there with his head bowed

Barrage

Please forgive me master, my fuel supply's where two low, to continue

Kadushi

_Spinning around and storming up to Barrage _You idiot, You almost had them just a couple of moments moor and we would got all the data, now we have to wait for there guards to be down, _he sends an electrical current through his hands and it runs through Barrage, frying, him _there that extra power boost should be moor than enough for you to handle those protectors, Your Robot is being repaired, and also updated, when that is finished, you shall go to the surface, and destroy, the surfaces Once and for all

_Fade out _

_Fade in to a mall where Sophie and Maya are wandering about_

Sophie

I…Um heard about Carl I'm really sorry Maya, he never seamed like that kind of person to me, and I thought I knew him too

Maya

Who?

Sophie

I know you hate him know, but no matter how much you hate him, he is still your brother, your flesh and blood, and I know you still care about him a tiny bit

Maya

Is this why we came hear, so that you can give me an ethics lesson about how I should care about my family, lets just get one thing straight, that person, is not my brother, I don't care weather he is biologically or not screw Biology, he is not my brother ethically, and if you ever mention him again, I will hurt you so bad, that not even you own 'family' could recognize you _she storms off _

Sophie

Maya wait up… _she catches up with Maya, and grabs her arm _

Listen I'm sorry Just forget I ever said that O.k., No that isn't why we came hear, we came hear to forget about school, and just have some fun, like the old times, remember

Maya

Fine.. Let's just go shop _she storms of_

Sophie

Maya

_Fade Out_

_Fade In_

_To cavern Kadushi is hanging upside-down, when Jhrish steps up to him _

Kadushi

Report

Jhrish

My Lord the Robot has been repaired and is now able to go back in to battle, should I call on Barrage

Kadushi

Yes, tell him to go amuse himself on the surface, and say that his Robot will be ready when he calls it

Jhrish

Of course My lord _he turns around and goes in search of barrage, when he gets to Barrage's quarters, he bangs on its door, a little rectangular hole opens through which we can see Barrage's eyes, _

Barrage

Yes what it is

Jhrish

The master wants you to go back up to the surface, and continue rampaging

Barrage

Of course, when I am through with it the surface world will no longer exist there_ is flash of silver, as well as wires slivering through the door and up through the walls. _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to downtime where Barrage has just made his entrance, he shoots a couple of wires and destroys a couple of buildings. _

_Fade out_

_Fade in to the secret base, where alarms are blaring, J.T is relaxing in the corner reading Roots by Alex Haily, he starts up when he hears the alarm, he runs to the console and types in a command, the screen shows Barrage destroying moor buildings, he immediately tries to communicate with the others _

J.T

Blue to rangers yellow to rangers, do you copythere is a monster attacking the business district, I'm going but I'll need back up

Pink

_From Communicator _

I know I'm in the mall, that is attacking I'll try and slip out help you, the others are in class

J.T

Who in hell are you

Kyle

Cos and I are on our way were trying to get out of class right know

Kyle

What about Maya, anybody no where she is

Cos

No Idea, she'll have to meat us hear

Kyle

Fine Blue out

_He stands up and _extends_ his arms out to his sides, _Power of Water_ and crosses his arms, spirits_ of Ravnica grant me your power. _He presses a button on his morpher, and is teleported, away in flash of Blue. He land on top of a roof, and lays sown, seats up his blaster and aims it at barrage, who is just standing in the middle of the plaza,_ what the hell is he waiting for

_Switch to inside mall, Maya is still with Sophie. _

Maya

Sophie look, maybe I can find another way out of the mall, O.k. I'll go look for one, just stay hear.

_Sophie_

_No way I'm not staying hear what if the monster attacks inside the mall, I'm coming with you_

Maya

No… Um... I've got it, why don't we both search for another exit. O.k. then the first person, who find it, can contact the other, and then we'll escort all the extra people out, O.K

Sophie

Good idea, I'll check the east side

Maya

Fine I'll check the north, remember first one to find an exit contact the other

Maya runs of in the direction of a bathroom, and quickly ducks in to it, _she extends her left arm to the side but then remembers where her morpher is,_ Shit, _she sprits out of the bathroom, and sprints down the hallway, extracting her cell phone, and dialing a number _J.T… cool….. Listen I need your help, my morpher's are with the dean, and I'm trapped in the mall, that Barrage is standing outside of.

J.T

_From cell phone_ Right I'll get it from the base, just hang on

Maya

Thanks _hangs up phone, she extracts a knife from her pocket and flips it open, then lock's it, she jabs at the window, and makes a small crack, she draws back and snap kicks the window, it cracks some moor, she jabs the knife in to one of the slits, and leans on it with all her might, the window smashes and she is outside, with a lot of glass around her, she runs around the corner and seas Kyle battling Barrage, he snap kikes it and trough's a couple of punches but it dose no use, Suddenly a morpher appears in a streak of red, with a note tied around it Maya rips open the note and silently reads a frown creases her forehead _who the hell are you, oh well, thanks anyway _she clasps on both parts of her morpher and extends her right arm out to the side_ Power of Fire _she crosses her arms_, spirits of Ravnica grant me your power. _She presses a button on her morpher_. _And in a flash of red she is beside, Kyle, and both of them shot at Barrage, which makes him fall back, he stands up smoke rising from him_

_Barrage _

You little Bitch's

Kyle

_To Barrage _hey I'm a guy you idiot _he turns to Maya _Red I'm going to get the others, as well as collect a little something me and Yellow have been working on just hold him off as long as you can O.K

_Maya nods_

Good _he runs off _

Barrage

Looks like your friend got the right idea, Your all alone why don't you just give up, were trying to save you, you ungrateful little Brats.

_Suddenly the pink ranger appears By Maya's side _

Maya

You where saying, good to see you by the way, thanks for my morpher, you seam to know everything.

Pink

Lets just get this job done O.K _they charge at barrage Pink takes a high sweep kike at barrage, but he just ducks under it Maya snap kikes it in the stomach, but Barrage just rams straight through it, Maya is turned Like half of a swing gate, Maya then elbows Barrage in the back which causes him to bend over a bit, he turns and lifts his head up, just in time to get a duple snap kike from Pink and Maya to the head, which causes him to spin and trip over his foot he falls over, Kyle Cos and J.T flip on to the scean, and land in front of Barrage, they run towards Maya and pink and form a line Barrage gets up, _

Maya

Get him now while he is weak

Kyle

My pleaser, lets get it started in hear

Maya

One Red Fire Ravnica Ranger

Kyle

Two Blue Water Ravnica Ranger

Cos

Three Green Earth Ravnica Ranger

J.T

Four Yellow Thunder Ravnica Ranger

Pink

Five Pink Wind Ravnica Ranger

Maya

Red

Kyle

Blue

Cos

Green

J.T

Yellow

Pink

Pink

All

Power rangers Ravnica

Barrage

_Holding a small ball up _Dimur's Arise _he throws the ball, and 11 Silver heads spew out _Get them

J.T

Hm...Must be a bargain ball

Maya

_Maya produces both Guns _Fire Pistols

_Kyle _

_Lifts up his left fist armed with his knuckle _Water Knuckle

J.T

_Lifts his Baton _Lightning sword

Cos

_Lifts her staff _Earth Staff

Pink

Wind sword

_The dimiurs charge, and so do the rangers Maya leaps over a few of them, as the camera zooms out to encompass all the battle field Cos turns around and strikes one down with her staff Pink evades ones blow and turns around and strikes it, he then faces it, Kyle, strikes his robot with his knuckles who promptly falls down, he then leaps up to a balcony and jumps spread eagle Tackling one of them, the tussle on the floor for a couple of seconds he gets up, and strikes one with his Knuckles in the stomach area, causing sparks to come out, he takes a swipe at another and bats its sword away, using the momentum he kikes another in the stomach, Cos flips four times, and using the momentum sweep kikes a robot next to her, she performs a little jump and a snap kike to the next one's head, the spins around again and kikes it to the ground, J.T is crouching on the floor and raises both arms to evade simultaneous blows from two robots on ether side she strikes one with his sword, causing sparks to come out he uses the momentum of the blow to strike another next to him, Pink jabs a Dimur in the stomach area he then tries to swing low to trip another up, but it flips other, only to land on its back, Maya aims both pistols and shots, incapacitating two charging Dimurs, she turns and stretches both arms out and fires again destroying two moor robots she spins again and brings her arms together, and crosses her hands firing she destroys one moor of them, she turns and aims both guns at two moor, firing she destroys them two, she spins them in her hand as she puts them in her holster, as the others gather around her they face Barrage _

Barrage

Looks like its time to bring out the big guns;_ he pulls out a remote, and turns a knob on it his Robot emerges _

J.T

Oh no you don't, Cos lets bring out the new weapon we worked on.

Cos

But we haven't tested it, with yours and Maya's Zord's yet

J.T

Well this will have to be the test run, and the first go

Maya

What are you two talking about?

J.T

You'll see, Zord's activate _three compartments open up and Maya's car, J.T's Tank, and cos's truck rore out Maya_ activate The FEL Chop

Maya

The what

J.T

Just do it

Maya

Fine, _the three of them jump in to there Zords the Robot takes a few steps forward _FELChop _she presses two buttons and a mechanical arm appears from the back_

J.T

My Turn _he presses a button and his lights go in to the air, a hatch opens in Cos's truck and the sword shots out, the arm on Maya's car grabs J.Ts head lights another arm grabs Cos's sword and fuses it together with the headlights it then attaches it to the right side of Maya's car _

Maya

Time to test this Baby out _she speeds down a rode with a huge sword attached to her wheal the Robot braces it's self, she turns and strikes the robot in the shin causing the robot to stumble _

Cos

Let's do it for our country

J.T

I cannot believe you just said that when where back in base just wait _the robot fires a blast at Maya's car, but she easily avoids it _

Maya

Hey I'm doing pretty good hear _the car tilts to one side and the right side along with the sword goes in to the air the car zooms on one side and slices through the giant machine with one cut which promptly falls down and explodes, Maya's car rights itself and performs a perfect 360 _Nice

Barrage

You'll pay for that

_Maya, Cos and J.T leap on to the scene and Kyle and Pink, join them they all draw there weapons_

How could you possibly do that?

_He charges and evades a blow but Cos strikes him in the stomach, which causes him to falter, J.T and Pink jump in the air with there Swords drawn, they strike Barrage in the stomach Kyle Flips over and spreads his legs as he delivers a kick to Barrage's chest, he then snap kikes him in the chest which causes Barrage to fall down _

Kyle

Quite easily, now you are going down, say goodbye, Time to Bust out My new Toy _he takes of his knuckle and brings out a staff, and combines them, he aims it at Barrage _Water sniper Power Up Fire _he pulls the trigger and a bullet comes roaring out and destroys Barrage he disengages his weapon and puts the staff back in his holster,_ Nice toy Huh

Maya

Where did that come from?

Kyle

Don't ask me the helmet suggested it

Maya

The helmet.. What the hell are you talking about?

Dean Park _from communicator_

That was me, its Kyle's special weapon, Like Maya's two blasters, and J.T's Sword

Cos

What about mine

Dean Park _from communicator_

When the time comes that you need it, it will be there, don't worry

Kyle

Cose Baby there aint no mountain High enough aint no river wide enough _notices everybody staring at him _sorry just seamed appropriate

Maya

Let's just get back to base, O.k.

_They disappear in a stream of colors _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to secrete base the rangers are all demorphed, except the pink ranger, and Dean Park is holding a cushion with Maya's communicator on it _

Dean Park

Maya are you shore you understand the responsibility, of leading the rangers, in the battle field

Maya

Yes I am

Dean Park

Then I am pleased to give you back your communicator he_ Turns to the others _dose anybody else, whish to quit, it wont be held against them, if they do _there is silence from the group _good then I think you can all go home, and I'll try to think of some reason why none of you where in class today, oh now this should be fun _the rangers teleport out _

_Fade out to a local park, where Maya is standing by a tree with an easel by her side, she is painting J.T teaching Cos some martial arts a shadow appears across Maya's easel, she looks up, at Sophie_

Sophie

There you are, I tried looking for you after the Rangers destroyed the monster but you weren't at the mall, or at home, finally I just gave up and came hear, and low and behold I find you hear, painting two people fighting

Maya

Sorry I ditched you, I saw those two, and we came hear

Sophie

You know those two

Maya

Yea, the one on the right I've known for around two years, we always manage to have at least one class together, and the one on the left is a new student from turkey, and we sort of became friends over the Carl incident

Sophie

Oh so that's her is it

Maya

Yea,

Sophie

Why is that guy trying to teach her martial arts?

Maya

Actually I have no Idea

Sophie

Ah well, probably a guy thing, May I sit

Maya

Sure be my guest

_J.T and Cos bow to each other, and pick up there towels, and walk other to the tree, they flop down _

Hey you to, good work out

J.T

Yea _turning to Cos_, you're really good, where did you learn to fight like that.

Cos

Oh well, I took around three years of tishindo in turkey,

J.T

Now she tells me _notices Sophie _oh hey, sorry I'm J.T

Sophie

Pleased to meat you, Sophie

Cos

Good afternoon, my name is Cosima, but everybody just calls me cos

Sophie

Good to know _Maya Looks around the park _spotted one

Maya

Hm...Oh err no, just looking for Kyle he said he'd meat us hear

J.T

_Chuckling _knowing Kyle he probably spotted, a basketball court and decided to shot some hoops

Maya

Oh he's in to basket ball

J.T

Are you kidding me, he's the teams lead scorer, whenever he's not at school, he's always on the court, it's really hard to get him off most of the time

Maya

Dose he usually break appointments though

J.T

Well…. No, but it could happen

Maya

Hm… I don't know

Fade out

_Fade in to Alleyway where Kyle is walking _

Kyle

God I Hate talking this Shortcut it always gives me the creeps, why didn't I take the stupid, bus, Why couldn't I have just got to the Bus stop a little earlier _shadows loom behind him they form the shape of a bundle of wires, Suddenly they saround him and before he can reach his comunicator, he is sucked down to the underworld. As Kadushi watches _

Kadushi

Perfect

END


	3. Revelations of Pink

Author's notes: This is getting ridicules, come on people I need reviews, I honestly don't care what they say about this story but I would like them, I no a couple of people are reading this because of the amount of hits this has got, so come on and drop me a review

_Fade in to cavern, Kadushi is standing there, behind him is an army of Demurs, and in-between the Demurs, arms is Kyle, he is un morphed, and his eyes gleam with an odd red light _

Kadushi

Excellent, now that we have one of those rangers, and the second in command no lease, we have the upper hand, but we mustn't make our move just yet, _turning to Kyle _go, mingle among your fellow rangers, do not do anything to give yourself away, I will contact you when necessary, now go

Kyle

Yes master, it shall be done _he teleports out in a stream of blue_ _Jhrish, steps out of the shadows _

Jhrish

Master, do you really think we can trust the hold you put on him

Kadushi

Oh yes, you see, I have warped his brainwaves, a tiny bit, he know thinks that, his old teammates, are the enemy's, and we are trying to save the world, from them.

Jhrish

But Master aren't we?

Kadushi

Of course we are my dear Jhrish, now back to the blue Ranger, the genius, is, that I have complete control other him, he cannot do anything, without me telling him to, this plan is full proof

Jhrish

My master, should I send a monster up

Kadushi

No not yet, just wait, a couple of days, let our test, be assimilated, back into his world, and then you can send one in.

Jhrish

Yes my master _walks out, we focus on Kadushi, his face suddenly morphs, into a Human one, but within a couple of seconds it is back _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to Quad in the middle of the high school Maya is sitting on a bench, with a sketch-pad in her hand close up on the sketch pad, she is drawing a wall of the high school, with students in front, she looks up occasionally, as she draws, Zoom out to encompass the whole area, Joey, enters from one of the door, he is wearing a black bandana, over his head, as well as dark sunglasses, he walks past Maya and nods his head, he stops a couple of meters away, and turns back with a minor frown on his face, he walks back and stops at the side of Maya, looking at the drawing. _

Joey

_Softly _Amazing

Maya

_Looking up startled _oh hey Joe didn't se you there, _there is no response, Maya waves hand in front of his face _er…. Hello Earth to Joey, Come in Joey, do you Read

Joey

_Blinks, and shakes himself out of his revere _Oh sorry I was just admiring your drawing, it's amazing.

Maya

Thanks, I've got others if you would like to see _she hands him the notebook _

Joey

I'd love to thanks _takes notebook and flips through it, whistles softly _these are amazing; you seriously have a talent hear

Maya

_Looking away from Joey _You really think so

Joey

_Still Looking through the notebook _I wouldn't say it if I didn't

Maya

_Blushing softly _Thanks that means a lot

Joey

Any time, _flips back to the original page and hands it back to Maya _Hear you beater continue with it, before the period ends

Maya

_Taking the book back, and picking up her pencil again _Thanks

Joey

_Standing Up_ well, I better go, I don't want to be in your way

Maya

Oh no your no intrusion, you can stay if you want, I like company while I'm drawing actually

Joey

_Sitting back down _Thanks I feel, kind of privileged, getting to view an artist at work

Maya

_Starts to draw again _It's not that impressive you know

Joey

No it is, It like I get to see something rely personal, and it's a nice feeling to have someone share there art with me.

Maya

That's rely sweet

Joey

Thanks……I think

Maya

What's that meant to mean?

Joey

Well… sweet it's just so….so….

Maya

_Looking up_…… so what?... feminine, is that what you where going to say

Joey

_Looking away _well Yea, I suppose

Maya

_Sighing, in desperation_, why is one word so feminine

Joey

Hey don't ask me, it just is, sweet is usually a female word associated with women, and Gay men, don't ask me why it just is

Maya

Society sucks, it completely changes a words meaning, into something derogatory, _A beeping comes from her morpher _I got to go, O.K I.. er just remembered I have to meat Mr. Park, about my classes, see you in class, Joe _she runs off in a hurry and in to the building _

Joey

_Sighs _I'll never understand Girls _looks down, and notices Maya has forgotten her notebook he looks up, and searches for her with his eyes, _oh well, I guess I'll give it back to her in Chem.

_Fade out _

_Fade in to just outside an apartment building, Kyle, Cos and J.T are there, looking around, Kyle lifts his morpher up,_

Kyle

Um.. Dean, you sure, this is the place, we don't see any monsters, hear

Dean P _through communicator _

Yes I'm positive, according to the reading's its just a couple of meters to your left, _Kyle and J.T look, but see nothing they turn around, and see Cos fighting a strange Rhino, type monster, _

Kyle

Never Mind we got it Kyle out _he charges straight at the monster and snap kikes it _Ow, what the hell

Keras

Pitiful, you think that that measly attack can breach my armor, I am Keras, and you shall never breach my armor.

J.T

Talk about tooting your own horn _Cos is thrown backwards, and lands on top of J.T _ OW, that hurt, you need to cut down on the food factor a little _Kyle charges Keras again and lands a couple of blows against it's armor, before being thrown backwards again. _

Cos

_Standing up and facing J.T not noticing Kyle lying on the ground, and Keras, destroying the building _Are you saying I'm fat?

J.T

Well it certainly wouldn't hurt for you to go on a diet.

Cos

Your not exactly slim yourself you know

J.T

That's rich coming from you

Kyle

Enough, would you to cut it out and help me out hear _he charges Keras_

J.T

Oh sorry, Cos call Maya now, we need back up. _Charges Keras, and snap kikes him _

Cos

You got it

_Maya Runs round the corner and stops _

Maya

No need Cos,sorry I'm late I got held up, at school, _the monster flips J.T and Kyle, away, and both of them land in a heap, Cos and Maya run towards them_

Kyle, J.T you two O.K

Kyle

_Stands up _Yea, you no you rely should be a hear sooner,

Maya

I couldent help it, I was held up

Kyle

Then Mabey you shouldn't be hear if you cant even have enough time to fight with us

Maya

I'm hear now aren't I

J.T

_Stands up, using Cos as a boost,_ Um.. guys, just stop fighting each other, what do you say we kick it up a notch?

Maya

You got it

Cos

Wait what about Pink

Maya

Theirs no time, besides we can handle this weirdo without him

J.T

I don't know….

Maya

Forget about Pink, let's go ready_ Cos, Kyle and J.T nod _good.

All

Element power,_ the screen switches two a four way split Maya in the right middle, with J.T on the left middle, Cos on the far right and Kyle on the far left, they all extend there left arms out, _spirits of Ravnica grant us your powers _they all cross there arms _Elements engage _they emerge from the morphing sequence,_

Maya

Power of the flame, Red Ravnica ranger.

Kyle

Power of water Blue Ravnica Ranger

Cos

Power of Earth Green Ravnica Ranger

J.T

Power of lightning Yellow Ravnica Ranger

Keras

Hm.. Your puny little armor isn't going to help you _6 Demurs flip on to the screen _who in hell are you guys

Maya

What, you're not working for the Golgari

Keras

I work alone, those pathetic Golagri, couldn't control me even If they tried, But I will destroy you. _To demurs_ whatever the hell you are, get them _the demurs form a straight line and charge _

Maya

Oh well whoever you are working for, prepared to be destroyed _she_

_Produces both Guns _Fire Pistols

_Kyle _

_Lifts up his staff in his left arm _Water Staff

Cos

_Lifts up her left fist armed with her knuckle _Earth Knuckle

J.T

_Lifts his Baton _Lightning sword

_Maya tosses one of her guns in the air and catches it the four of them run towards the Demurs who multiply in to 9, Maya kikes one in the chest and then hits it against it's face and ducks as it goes forward and crashes in to the floor, she then blokes an attack by another demur and punches it in the stomach, which causes it to double over, Maya then hits it on its back. Kyle leans backwards, and catches two punches heading for his head, he then deflects them and jumps up and double snap kikes them both in the stomach. Cos Back flips and strikes a demur in mid flip landing she roundhouse kikes another but it doges away just in time although it does try and flip, but lands on its back, Cos turns around and sweep kikes another demur which causes it to land on its back. J.T doges a demurs blow by ducking under it, and then strikes it with his sword he then turns to evade a charging demur, but it turns and faces him, he strikes it against the chest, causing it to fall down. Maya kikes a demur in the head, and then uses the momentum, to snap kike another one to the side, she turns and trips the one she had kicked in the head, then she smashes her hand holding her pistol, in its stomach._ _She then flips the Demur she is dealing with and charges at Keras, who is standing at the sidelines, J.T, Cos and Kyle also finish of there Demurs and charge at Keras, they stop, cornering him against a wall _

Maya

There's nowhere to run

Keras

I don't have to run

Maya

That's what you think, lets get him guys, _they raise there weapon's and charge Keras removes four boomerangs from his shoulders, and launches them at the rangers, they knock down, Cos and Kyle, Maya raises both blasters and blasts two of them out of the sky, she turns, and gets down on one knee and blasts the other two out of the sky as well _

Keras

Interesting_ Maya jumps and blasts at keras the bullets are deflected of his armor, she lands in a crouch _but extremely stupid _he charges at Maya _

Maya

_As she stands up _That's impossible_ Keras knocks in to Maya, and extends one arm out caching her by the neck, he then moves her to the side and strikes her with his right arm,Causing her to fly to the ground, Cos comes up, but Keras, just bends down, and hits Cos in the stomach with his horn, which causes her to be knocked away, J.T, tries to hit him with his sword, but it is deflected, by his right arm, which he then uses to bat him away, Kyle hits him on the shoulder, but he just catches the sword, and raises it up, and then punches him in the gut, causing him to be thrown away, he rolls to a stop, where J.T and Cos, help him up, Maya stands in front of them staring at Keras. _

Keras

You waist my time, count yourselves lucky I don't feel like destroying you today _he turns and runs away _

Maya

Shit.. Power down _her suit fly's off as she turns to the others, who are also demorphed _ how could we let it get away like that

J.T

I told you we should have waited for pink

Maya

So sue me I made a mistake, oh well

J.T

A mistake that will probably cause a couple of hundred people there lives

Kyle

ENOUGH… good god it seams like every three seconds I have to break up an argument, lets get back to base, maybe Dean P can fill us in a bit moor on this Keras, _all four of them press a button on there morphers, and are transported to the cave, in there respective colors. Dean Park is sitting down in his usual chair_

Maya

Not like you haven't made a mistake in your life

J.T

Not of this caliber no I haven't

Maya

And what would you have done differently

J.T

Not charged at him would have been a good start, we told you he had tough armor from the beginning, maybe if you where actually there

Maya

Well sorry for wanting to keep my identity a secret, I can't just walk of school grounds you know… and neither can you guys, come to think of it, how did you get out of class

J.T

I had Lunch

Cos

Library

Kyle

I'm in the bathroom _they all stare at him _what it's the only excuse I could think of, come to think of it I should get back, I'm just in time, for the last five minutes of class _he teleports out in a stream of Blue. _

J.T

Weird,…… anyway, you should have got there sooner; if you had been there we could have easily destroyed the creature

Maya

We weren't even at full strength; if you had allowed me to call for Pink, then maybe we could have beaten it

J.T

Well excuse me for wanting to save lives

Dean Park

I take it the battle didn't go so well

Maya

Didn't you see it, we got thrashed

Dean Park

No I didn't, I had a staff meeting I had to attended, what was it this time?

Maya

A great rhino type beast, and it had incredibly tough armor, but the odd thing about it, was that it didn't seam to have any connection to the Golgari

Dean Park

That's not that odd, there are many creatures, on other plaints, that might want to make earth there's, or maybe even just cause a nuisance on a particular planet, but that does not mean that these types of creatures should be dealt with any less passion, than a Golgari minion

Maya

Great you mean there are moor aliens out there other than the Golgari

Dean Park

The Golgari aren't aliens they originated hear on earth, they are a race even older than humanity, and yes, many aliens call this planet there home, but they keep it a secrete from the humans, mainly because, if they came public, they would be treated, as animals, and be tested on by, human scientists

Maya

Listen I know you're really smart and all, but how do you know about this

Dean Park

When you need to know that piece of information, I will tell, you, for know, all you need to know is that all is not as it seams on this planet, know I think you should all take a beak, and go home, remember mid years are coming up soon. _There is a collective grown from the students _what you didn't think just because you're saving the world, you can skip your exams

J.T

Well yea we kind of did... cant you just excuse us or something like that, you are the principal

Dean Park

No I can not, if I did that then every one would wonder why you four aren't talking the exams, and then they would want to be excused from them as well, I'm sorry, but you have to take them, no matter what, so I would suggest you go and study

J.T

That is so unfair though

Dean Park

It may be unfair, but that's life, you can't go around, skipping stuff, just because something else comes up, even if that thing is saving the world. Believe you me I sympathies with you four, but I cant give you any break, I'm sorry

Maya

Come on you two, lets go, since Hitler over there, wont give us any breaks even though we are the ones out there risking our buts, for him to sleep peacefully at home_ the pink ranger fully morphed appears in the cavern_, and where were you, we could have defeated that monster if you had had the decency to show up

Pink

Why should I tell you where I was, your not one of my parents

Maya

No But I am the red ranger, and so, the leader, hear, and you will answer me, when I speak to you, where were, you, what was so much moor important than battling a rouge alien

Pink

I don't have to take this, you don't control me, I don't care weather the spirit of flame did chose you to lead this team, I will not take orders from you, I don't need your help, but you obviously need mine, so I will come bail you out, when I feel like it, and if you continue to complain then, next time, your screwed with a monster, I wont be there to bail you out, _turns to Dean Park _Dean, I came to work on 'the project' its in its usual place right. _Dean Park Nods _good, _turns to rangers _I'll see you losers latter _he walks to a console, and starts typing in a command _

Maya

What a charming personality, god would I like to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget

Dean Park

Maya…. _The pink ranger stops typing, and looks up _

Pink

Maya?

Maya

Yes I'm a girl, do you have problem with that jackass

Pink

_Snorts in disgust _so much for first impressions _he turns to a wall, where a panel has just opened, and he slides in to the opining and starts to fiddle with whatever is in there _

Maya

_Storms up to the hole in the wall _And what the fuck's that meant to mean _the pink ranger keeps on working _hey I'm talking to you…_bangs on upper wall, the pink ranger's head pops out of the wall_

Pink

Would you mind…? I'm trying to work, on something that will save your pathetic little buts, when I'm not there to baby-sit you.

Maya

We don't need you to baby-sit us thank you very much

Pink

I beg to differ, look what happened the first battle that I wasn't there, you got your assess kicked.

Dean Park

O.K you two, that quite enough from both of you

Maya

Fine, _she storms of to the other side of the room, to Cos, and J.T _

Let's go study. _She teleports out in a stream of red_

J.T

Well that was friendly _looks to Pink ranger and then shrugs _ Come on Cos lets go, I say we go to the main library, and hit the books, they do have everything there _the two of them stream out in green and yellow _

Dean Park

_Picking up his sword, _you know you didn't have to be quite so rude.

Pink

I was not rude; if you should be talking to anyone it should be Maya

Dean Park

It takes two to tango, you know that much

Pink

Always take the other persons side don't you

Dean Park

Now you know that's not true, I've always stuck up for you

Pink

Yea right _slams a compartment closed _you know what I'm going back to school, I'll finish this up latter, when nobody's hear, _he teleports of in a stream of pink _

Dean Park

_He sighs deeply, _Teenagers, what is one to do with them. Ah well, better get back to work _he teleports out in a stream of silver_.

_Fade Out_

_Fade in to the cave,_ _Jhrish is walking down one of the hallways, when he hears some screaming, he stops, and closely edges to the door, he looks around, and sees Kadushi standing there on the floor clutching his head and screaming Jhrish runs to his master _

Jhrish

Master, are you O.K, what's happening.

Kadushi

It is time, I have been assimilated with this simpleton, for a long time, and I have zapped, all of his youth, and energy, out of him, a so he is useless to me, he is slowly dying, within me, but sometimes I cannot control his Human ergs, _pulling himself up and looking at Jhrish _What did you come hear for Jhrish

Jhrish

_Eyes Kadushi with a bit of fear, before speaking _To report that the monster you sent, has retreated, and is know recuperating, in the junkyard.

Kadushi

_Visibly starts _What are you talking about Jhrish, I sent no monster to the surface, nor did I authorize it.

Jhrish

Then who did master

Kadushi

It was probably just a rouge monster, come hear to have a bit of fun, at the expense of humans, you said, the pests hadn't yet destroyed it

Jhrish

No master, they have not, they where having substantial difficulty with it as well, also the pink one did not show up this time, do you want me to go recruit it

Kadushi

Interesting, when the Pink one does show up, I want you to follow him, he seams to be extremely powerful, but he doesn't seam to have fully grasped the concept of teamwork, a flaw in him that we will, use against him. As for the monster just keep an eye on it, and send down a platoon of demurs if needed

Jhrish

It will be done _starts to walk out of the cavern _

Kadushi

_To himself _interesting, a rouge monster, this may come in handy……_out loud _Oh and Jhrish, _Jhrish stops and turns around _if you ever breath a word of what was said hear, then I wont hesitate to destroy you, do I make myself clear.

Jhrish

_Going in to a deep bow_ I wouldn't dream of it master _he walks out_

Kadushi

You had better not, _he pauses as if thinking for a moment and then snaps his fingers a blue drill comes out of the shadows _go follow him and report back to me, make sure he doesn't suspect a thing. _The Blue drill nods, and silently creeps off._

Fade out

_Fade in to the cavern base, a shadow, creeps along the wall, it is a ranger, fully morphed, they open a door and slip through in to the main control room they slip up next to the main console and start typing, a holographic image comes up, and they stop typing and remove there helmet, it is to dark to see who it is, but we can make out that is a male, he presses a couple of buttons, and a compartment opens up in the wall of the cave, a mechanical growl is emitted from, it, as the Guy, presses a couple of buttons, the robotic dog slowly comes out of its kennel, and walks up to the boys leg, where it decides to lift its back leg up and piss all over the mystery rangers leg, the boy shakes his leg off, mumbling something beneath his breath, he takes out a welder from his back pocket, and bends down to the dog, he flips a switch, and the dog turns itself of, as he opens a hatch, and starts to make some changes to the internal configurations of the dog, suddenly an alarm goes of, in the base, the boy looks up at the screen, and puts down his tool. He presses a button on his morpher, and is teleported, away in flash of pink. _

Fade out

_Fade in to the cavern, Kadushi is sitting on his thrown, when Jhrish, comes running in _

Kadushi

What is it Jhrish

Jhrish,

Master the rouge monster has made its appearance again, this time at the quarry

Kadushi

Go keep an eye open for it, and if it gets in trouble, send out the demurs

Jhrish

Yes my master, it shall be done

Fade out

_Fade in to the cavern base where Dean Park comes in, in a stream of silver, he looks around and sits down in his usual chair, he flips a hidden panel, up on the side of his chair, he presses a few buttons, and a screen lowers down he presses another button, and the screen lights up again, it shows, the Pink ranger creep in to the base and activate the test subject, and then modifying it, Dean Park 'chews' around for a couple of moments before looking at one of he monitors, Keras is standing at the top of a bridge, Blowing up the local quarry _

Dean Park

What's he up to I wonder, better call the rangers _he is about to activate the switch that will call the rangers, when a clocked figure appears on screen _lets see how he does, on his one

_Switch to Quarry where the clocked figure, stands, staring up at Keras he raises a blaster from the inside of the Robe he blast's Keras, who just turns around _

Keras

Ah the last of the rejects has come to get there taste of defeat, I see

Pink

It's you who will be defeated, this time

Keras

Your no different from the other four, what makes you think that you can defeat, me on your own, when the other four , couldn't even defeat me, when they where together.

Pink

Don't underestimate me _he gets in to a fighting position _

Keras

Your moor of a fool, that the red ranger

Pink

Never call her a fool _charges _

Keras

Idiot _he doges the pink ranger, and kicks him to the ground, the pink ranger rolls, to a standing position and jumps up to a bridge, he then uses the bridge as momentum, to drop kick Keras, but Keras, just strikes him with his horn, the pink ranger falls to the ground he stands up and shakes a bit of the mud off, he runs and try's a spin kick, but Keras, catches his leg, and throws him to the ground, the Pink ranger stands up, as Keras, lowers his head, and blasts of his smaller horn right at Pink, _

Pink

Shit _extends his arms out to his sides, _Power of Air_ and crosses his arms; _spirits of Ravnica grant me your power. _he presses a button on his morpher, and is instantly morphed, the blast goes of around him, but he leap out of it, he uses Keras's shoulder as a footing, and then flips of, landing , he turns around _that all you got

Keras

Not even close Pinky _he charges as does Pink, he ducks under, just as pink is about to strike, she flips over him and lands and then kikes him in the side, he then spin kikes him with the other foot, he then tries to punch him, but Keras, side steps, him, and blocks the punch, and then Kicks him in the elbow, causing Pink to move back a bit, he then Punches him in the chest, which causes him to fall backwards and fly through the air, landing on a bank, and the rolling down, landing in a crumpled heap _give it up, you can never beat me, _he sits up_

Pink

I can and I will, _he leaps up just as Keras charges him, scoring a direct hit, flying him back, and making him crash in to a wall, after which he falls down in a crumpled heap again, as he gets up Keras fires Blue laser's straight at him, mini explosions go off as he falls to the floor, Keras charges and pikes him up by one arm, and then throws him Away, he falls on his side, and tries to get up _

Keras

Brave…, Brave but extremely foolish

Pink

_Struggles to get up _I have never lost a fight before, and I certainly wont lose to and imbecilic alien to you _he manages to get up and draw his baton and charges as but Keras fires another blue lazar but Pink evades it by Jumping over it when it comes his way he performs a little jump, and strikes, Keras right between both his horns, which makes Keras, stumble to the right, Pink then Jumps in to the air and swipes him across the face, and then across the stomach he then tries for a over head strike, but it is caught by Keras. Who then punches Pink in the side of the head, which sends him flying _

Keras

That wont work on me _he slowly starts to walk towards Pink who tries to back away, by crawling he raises his baton, in front of his face in hopes of deflecting the first blow, Suddenly R.D runs on to the seen and attacks Keras knocking him of his feat and on to his back R.D lands directly in front of Pink _

Pink

No you're not finished

Keras

_Standing up _that pathetic dog won't save you _R.D charges at Keras and bites his hand Keras tries to shake him off but R.D has a secure holding and will not let go _

Pink

That's enoughR.D, _R.D jumps of as Pink prepares his blaster, he attaches his Baton to his knuckles and aims it at Keras _Wind blaster set _he fires a blast at Keras and it scores a direct hit_

Keras

Your finished _he lowers his head, and fires his horn at Pink, but he evades it by jumping to the side, and spinning a full 360 around Keras_ _blasting at him causing red lightning to traverse his body, he then disengages his baton, and his knuckles and strikes Keras with his Baton causing moor red lightning to pulsate through him he manages to cut of his horn as well, Kyle Cos, Maya, and J.T arrive at the seen, on there bikes while Pink goes up and strokes R.D _

Pink

Thank you R.D

J.T

Great where never going to hear the end of this _Kyle runs of to the edge, and pikes up Pinks blaster, Keras, gets up hornless, and seas his horn in Kyle's hand_

Keras

Give me back my horn you little costumed freak _he starts to charge as Pink grabs his blaster from Kyle and prepares to shot but Maya puts a hand in front of the blaster_

Maya

Wait, if that didn't work last time, why do you think it will this time.

Pink

We've got nothing else's

Maya

_Holding up metallic Bone _that is where you're wrong, I found this at the base and J.T did a couple of scans on it, as well as updating R.D a bit just watch

Pink

No, that could destroy R.D _but Maya throws it in the air and R.D immediately fly's up and bits it, his back half turns upside done and his rear legs fold in, as his front legs fold out, then, two blasters emerge from the legs, he drops from the sky and is caught by Kyle and J.T on the left and Cos, and Pink on the right, Maya stands at the back. _The Ravnica Destroyer, oh this will be fun

Keras

What the hell

Pink

_He runs forward, as Cos, and Kyle get down on one knee_ Keras, it is as you originally said, I alone couldn't defeat you, but know, I have my weapon, you are dead. _He runs to the back left of Cos and rests one hand on Maya's shoulder, as dose J.T on the other side _Ready aim

Maya

Fire _he pulls the trigger as the four other rangers point at Keras _

All

Ravnica Destroyer_ it fires two shots, and they are shot towards Keras they seed up and eventually become one blast, which destroys Keras, with an explosion Pink and J.T run forward, as Cos and Kyle get Up, leaving Maya, with the Ravnica destroyer _

Pink

That is another monster destroyed, the aliens should watch out for this planet _the others drop out of morph, and run towards him but he turns _see you back at base _and teleports of in a stream of pink _

Maya

Not again, this is getting ridicules, every time, after he finishes a battle, he always splits, its rely annoying me

Kyle

Me to, but we have to value his privacy

Maya

Screw privacy, I'm going back to base, and I am going to make Dean Park tell me who he is weather it's the last thing I do _she teleports of in a stream of red._

Kyle

_Silently shaking head _this will not turn out well, believe me, come on we might as well try to stop her, she is our leader after all, _he teleports out in a stream of Blue _

J.T

I wonder what would happen if we just left think anybody would miss, us, what with Maya and Pink arguing, and Kyle and Dean Park trying to break it up

Cos

_Thinking for a moment _Probably not

J.T

Want to go for a bite and a movie, my treat

Cos

Yea that would be lovely thanks

J.T

No problem, anywhere special you would like to go, remember we can go anywhere

Cos

Wel… there is this nice little Turkish restaurant, in turkey, that I always went to when I lived there, it would be nice to go there

J.T

_Holding up Morpher/communicator _O.K then, your going to have to plug in the coordinates on these things then. Cause if I do it we may just end up in Antarctica

Cos

_Chuckles _hear let me _she plugs in the coordinates on her communicator/morpher and extends her left hand out_ well come on then, If were both going then you've got to hold my hand

J.T

That's fine with me _takes Cos's hand and they are gone in streaks of yellow and Green_

_Fade out to Inner cavern, where Kadushi is traipsing across the floor, Jhrish enters_

Kadushi

Well what new do you bring, is the resistance crushed

Jhrish

_Looks nervously, everywhere but at Kadushi _um.. Not exactly my lord.

Kadushi

What do you mean not exactly ether they are or there not there isn't an in between

Jhrish

_After taking a couple of long breaths _then no they are not destroyed _he flinches _

Kadushi

_In a dangerously calm voice, _and why aren't they

Jhrish

The rangers unleashed a new weapon that completely annihilated the creature

Kadushi

_After a moments pause _Oh well, I suppose it is a good thing in a way

Jhrish

Sire?

Kadushi

You see, if it had destroyed the resistance, then it would have been annoying to get rid of, this way, we don't lose, because it wasn't one of us was it my dear Jhrish

Jhrish

No master, but what now?

Kadushi

Now? We wait; let's see what tomorrow brings for those resistance pests

Jhrish

Of course master

Kadushi

But Jhrish, do go and tell her that she should be ready to go up

Jhrish

Master?

Kadushi

You know who I'm talking about Jhrish, just get her ready

Jhrish

_Gulping nervously _yes master, it shall be done _he goes of through the door_

Kadushi

Excellent, those rangers, won't know what hit them

Fade Out

_Fade in to cavern base Maya, and Kyle are standing on opposite sides of Dean Park's chair, they are both demorphed. Dean Park is sitting in his chair, with his sword resting on his lap, the Pink ranger is still morphed and is standing in front of them, performing repairs, on R.T Maya clears her throat the pink ranger looks up_

Maya

So are you going to tell us who you are, or not _the pink ranger just keeps on working _fine with me, I'll just have to pry that helmet of you then _she begins to advance, But Dean Park, blokes her way with his sword, _what the hell are you doing Dean

Dean Park

_Ignoring Maya _listen, Boy, if you don't tell them, or show them, I will, I will not have any more fighting, and bickering, over your identity, the spirit of wind chose you to become the Pink, ranger, but I as the keeper of the elements, can talk your powers away, and if you don't talk, then I will, do exactly that. Now are you going to tell Maya, and Kyle who you are, or do I have to strip you of your power's, _there is silence as the pink ranger, is obviously thinking it over, after around two minutes, he slowly turns around and unclasps his helmet, he has long hair which is tied back in to a pony tail, which the bottom is tucked in to his shirt, he wears a black bandana, around his head, Maya softly gasps as she recognizes him, he turns around, to reveal the face of Joey _

Joey

There happy now dad, happy that my little secret is out, why did I have to be the pink ranger.

Dean Park

Don't ask me, I didn't chose you

Joey

But you did have some power in the chooses didn't you

Dean Park

Yes… yes I did, and although you probably can't understand right now, you will come to learn in time.

Joey

Whatever I'm out _he vanishes in a stream of pink Dean Park turns to Kyle and Maya _

Dean Park

So now you know who our mysterious Pink ranger is

Maya

He said dad didn't he?

Dean Park

Yes….Joey is my son.

Maya

But you're not married are you?

Dean Park

That is enough questing on that line for today Mss Boynton, I suggest you and Mr. Sullivan go and study for you mid years.

Kyle

Come on Maya, let's go

Maya

Fine but I'm not done with my questions _the teleport out in streams of Red and Blue _

Dean Park

Become a high school principal, it'll be fun, you'll get to meat lots of interesting kids, you'll get to help them, God why did I ever listen to Rocky.

THE END


	4. Selam Lakem

Authors Notes: Right then this chapter/episode Contains some physical abuse, so um…. Don't read if not cup of tea, Um.. yea, Yea that's rely all I have to say, Enjoy people, and thanks for the review's

_Fade in to outside café. Cos is sitting, twiddling, a fork, in her hand, she looks around and smiles, J.T emerges from the café, with two lattés, filled to the brim, he sets one down, next to Cos, and takes a sip from one, he grimaces _

J.T

Ah… wrong, so wrong

Cos

_Locking up whilst taking a sip, she lowers her coffee _what?

J.T

To much sugar, it basically tastes, like liquefied pure Sugar, not something you would want to drink, trust me on that one

Cos

_Nodding silently _good to know _takes a sip from coffee _

J.T

Your dads nice, although he did seam a bit weird, when I first met him

Cos

_Chuckling _did he give you the once over

J.T

If by that you mean, telling me what time you should be home by, what you're allergic to, and an interrogation, about my past. Then yes, he did

Cos

Sorry about him, I really think he was moor nervous for me than I was, you know, he is always reading about the latest Rape victim, or murder, in our area, and he's always warning me about drugs, and kidnappings.

J.T

_Laughing _but none of that happens around hear.

Cos

_Now laughing to _I know, but he has been raised to believe that in America, if you let a teenage girl, go out, or go to a party, without having known the boy for a least five years, as well as his family. Then that girl will end up, in a gutter somewhere dead, or raped, or sometimes both.

J.T

Then how on earth did you swing it with me?

Cos

I told him you where third generation Turkish, and that you where born in turkey, but your family moved to America when you where 2 because your parents, wanted you to go to school in America.

J.T

Yea cues Sullivan, is such a Turkish sounding name

Cos

Well, I told him your mother married in to an Irish family

J.T

You're amazing you know that, don't you

Cos

Really? You've only told me that around five times already

J.T

Well you are, _reaching behind his back, and extracting a bouquet of white roses _for you Cher madmousial

Cos

Oh my god there beautiful, thank you

J.T

There beauty pales in comparison to yours

Cos

_Looking away _that's beautiful

J.T

I'm serious

Cos

I realized that, _Pause, while Cos is obviously searching for something to say_ so, why J.T, why not just James

J.T

Because there are so many James's in the area and another one would just confuse the hell out of people, and since my middle name is Tiberius, after a random Roman, dictator, who, basically pillaged the known world, and then became emperor, because nobody else wanted to, my name became J.T simple enough

Cos

That's actually really cool, now I want to know about your family, seeing as you already know about mine

J.T

Nothing much to tell really, were a typical, Irish American family, that lives in a suburb

Cos

And what's that meant to mean

J.T

Well, everybody grew up together, we all go to church on Sunday's, well everybody except, Mr. Jamison, and everybody knows practically everything, within three minutes of it happening

Cos

So, us being together

J.T

Oh yea, it'll be all over the district by Wednesday tops, and then on Thursday the reverend Jeremiah will come, and talk to me about how I should be seeing a nice Irish gall, and then he'll try and hook me up with one,

Cos

Sounds like fun

J.T

Ah you get used to it I suppose

Cos

So how did you get so technical, you designed and helped with a lot of weapons, and the Zord's?

J.T

Hey I'm not that good; you're the one, who understands most of it.

Cos

Oh no I don't understand anything with technology, I can't even work a fax machine, I'm hopeless, what I like is research

J.T

I'm shore you're not that bad

Cos

I once blew up the oven trying to heat up some food

J.T

Well it can happen to the best of us, and I'm shore that was ages ago

Cos

It was last weak, luckily, just before we where about to move to the states, so it didn't really matter that much

J.T

Didn't it lower the value of the house?

Cos

We didn't sell

J.T

Whoo Who, wait just one moment, you mean to say that you have a full house in Brooklyn NY, and a house in turkey

Cos

And a house in the Aegean

J.T

You one an island

Cos

No, just a house on one

J.T

So all together how many houses dose you're family own

Cos

Well, lets see, there's hear, three in turkey and our place in Florida, and on the cape, so that's five all together

J.T

Wow, that's unbelievable

Cos

I hope that doesn't change your opinion of me

J.T

Well yea it does, but not for the worse, don't worry, your still amazing.

Cos

Thanks I guess

J.T

So what do you parents do that make you so rich

Cos

Well. My mothers, a professor, of Math, and my father is a journalist, and so we travel to and from the different countries that he is based in.

J.T

Ah so that's why you have, a lot of houses

Cos

Yea basically

J.T

Wouldn't it be cheaper to just move house though, I mean shore It would be annoying as hell but still it would be cheaper.

Cos

Not rely because of the different countries because of my parent's work, its useful to have the houses.

J.T

Never thought about it that way

Cos

So what do your parents do, they must make quite a bit considering, you drive a Mercedes to school every day

J.T

You heard of the O'Sulivan Tire's

Cos

Of course who hasn't?

J.T

Well that my Dad's business

Cos

Seriously, we buy all our tires from there

J.T

Looks like we have a few moor things in common than our I.Q, Don't you miss your friends though, with all the moving around.

Cos

Of course I do, but with E-mail, it's not like I don't hear from them

J.T

Yea I suppose so

Cos

So what's this place like, I mean to live in

J.T

_Shrugs _it can get boring at times, but mostly its just a normal business suburb of new-York most people, actually work in the city of new York, so usually in the afternoons, the teens get the run of the place, you ever heard the song Little Box's by some random country singer

Cos

How do you sing countries?

J.T

You've never heard of country music

Cos

No, is it good

J.T

Well I don't like it, but it's a huge part of American culture, _shouts _JIMMY HENDRIX _everybody in the café turns to look at him as the owner comes towards them _

Café Owner

Excuse me sir, but would you mind not shouting, otherwise I'm going to have to ask you to leave

J.T

_Turning to Owner _sorry about that

Café Owner

Just make shore it doesn't happen again, O.K

J.T

Look I said I'm sorry O.K

Café Owner

Fine, have a nice meal sir _he walks off _

J.T

Great it'll be all over the town by Monday now, I have a feeling you should tell your parents before they find out from gossipers, and trust me it isn't very fun to find out something about someone you love through Gossip

Cos

_Looking at J.T _Love?

J.T

_Blushing profusely _I mean… like… um yea

Cos

So I'm not attractive

J.T

NO… I mean, of course you are it, just... er _communicator beeps _saved by the bell

Cos

This isn't over, when this fight is over were going to have a little chat

J.T

_Softly in disappear _why me

Cos

_Standing up and going around the side of the café _come on lets go

J.T

Fine just a moment _fishes around in his pocket, and retracts a fifty dollar bill from his pocket, and shoves it in a passing waiters pocket _keep the change _he runs to where Cos is, and looks around before raising his communicator to his mouth _Dean this is J.T, what's up

Dean Park _through communicator_

sorry to disturb whatever I'm disturbing, but the other three need your, help, there going to the plaza, there is a monster there attacking the local area, it appears to be working for the Golgari.

J.T

Fine were on our way, tell the others to hold on until we get there _J.T and Cos, both press, a button on the communicators/Morpher's, and disappear in green and yellow flashes respectively. _

_Fade out_

_Fade in to Maya, Kyle and Joey running towards a plaza, they get to the edge of it and see Sickle, decimating building's and chopping cars in half, Maya steps forward _

Maya

Stop right there, unless you want to be destroyed I would suggest you surrender peacefully

Sickle

Ah finely your hear, I will gladly surrender, I was only destroying things to lure you out, so I could surrender

Kyle

A likely story, why should we believe you, you alien scum bag

Sickle

Because it's the truth

Joey

_To Maya _If you believe this alien, then my father will relive you of command

Maya

Not likely, what kind of idiot do you take me for

Sickle

I am though, I humbly, offer my surrender to you _suddenly two streaks come out of nowhere and sickle is sent flying backwards _

J.T

What the hell are you three doing, why aren't you attacking the creature, its doing nothing.

Joey

We where just about to thank you very much

J.T

Then why don't you

Cos

Um why isn't he attacking us

Sickle

Because I don't want to fight you, if I had I would have destroyed all of you by know

Kyle

You know he dose have a good point

Maya

No he doesn't, he could have tried to.

Cos

What if it's telling the truth?

Maya

Oh you have got to be kidding me, come on cos, that's the oldest trick in the book, first it makes us believe, it doesn't want to fight, and then it attacks us when our guards are down

Sickle

NO that's not, it, if that was it, then I could have easily destroyed you within two seconds, before Green and yellow came couldn't I

Cos

He does have a point

J.T

Oh… yea I suppose he does

Joey

Hey weren't you just on our side,

J.T

Yea well, Cos does bring up a valid point

Joey

_Turning to Kyle _what about you, do you believe, this Monster _Kyle just shrugs _and what's that meant to mean

Kyle

It means I don't know it could be telling the truth or not

Joey

This is just ridicules, lets just morph and kick this idiots but

Maya

As much as I hate to agree with him and believe me I do, Cos are you with us or not

Cos

Fine I am

Maya

Good, let's go

All

Element power,_ the screen switches two a five way split Maya the middle, with J.T on her left, Kyle on the far left, Joey to her right and Cos on the far right on the far left, they all extend there left arms out, _spirits of Ravnica grant us your powers _they all cross there arms _Elements engage _they emerge from the morphing sequence,_

Maya

Power of the flame, Red Ravnica ranger.

Kyle

Power of water Blue Ravnica Ranger

Cos

Power of Earth Green Ravnica Ranger

J.T

Power of lightning Yellow Ravnica Ranger

Joey

Power of wind Pink Ravnica Ranger

Kyle

Now will you come with us peacefully or do we have to do this the hard way

Sickle

I already told you I don't want to fight, but I will defend myself if necessary

Cos

Why are we doing this again?

Sickle

Can't you just leave me alone?

Joey

No we can't

Sickle

Then you leave me no chose _he raises his left sickle, and firs some blasts and charges at the rangers, Maya flips over, a swing and sickle keeps on charging, J.T runs past him, and he turns and strikes him in the back Joey, maneuvers in from the side, and tries to get a hit in, but is batted away, Maya runs up to him again but is batted away like before, Cos and Kyle get behind sickle, and restrain him, with one arm/sickle behind its back each, but sickle just turns them around, spinning them, and then breaking free of there grip, he them strikes them in the groin area and turns around, and grabs there necks and then flips them over his shoulder he then jumps, and strikes, J.T, Maya and Joey, as they are running towards Cos, and Kyle he lands, and the rangers re group, and Maya charges at him, but he just chares up his right sickle again, and sends out a green blast, that knocks Maya off her feat_,I didn't want to do that you brought on yourselves, know just leave me alone _he runs off, as Kyle, Cos, J.T and Joey run up to Maya_

Maya

Damm it how could we let that happen, if he kills people it on your hands Cos _she teleports of in a streak of red, as do Kyle, J.T and Joey, in there respective colure's Cos stands there, _

Cos

Power down _her suit fly's off _don't worry it wont kill anything, it's not like that at all _she disappears in a stream of green. A shadow emerges from the side of a nearby building as the shadow watches, there eyes gleam with a red glint _

Shadow

To easy _they turn and walks away, once they are behind a building, and only there silhouette can be seen, there shadow changes, but we Fade out before we can see what to_

_Fade out _

_Fade in to the Golgari cavern Kadushi is passing around, when, a plant type humanoid comes in, she, approaches Kadushi from behind, and stands, a couple of paces behind him, Kadushi turns around, and stars at her for a couple of moments. _

Risjmal

You called master

Kadushi

Yes it seams there has been a little hitch in your plans, go up and deal with it wont you

Risjmal

Of course master, _she turns to leave _

Kadushi

Oh and Risjmal, don't mess this up, if you do, don't bother coming back hear again, do I make myself perfectly clear.

Risjmal

Yes master, the traitor will be dealt with. _She disappears in a flash of green _

Kadushi

He had better be, o Jhrish, come in hear wont you _Jhrish, enters from a side panel _follow them both, and report back to me, is that understood

Jhrish

It shall be done _he leaves in a flash of orange_

Kadushi

Adam my old…. Friend you have meat your match

_Fade out to the outside, of a five story house, with a stone wall around it, and an iron gate, with two uniformed police at the gates, Cos walks up to the gate, and one of the Uniformed officers salutes her, he is a tall man, with a clean shaven face and deep impressions on his face, where glasses should be, she snorts, rolls her eyes. _

Cos

You don't have to do that, I hope you no

Jamison

You are the ambassador's daughter, and as such it is my job to respect you, and protect you with my life.

Cos

O.k. then, aren't you going a bit too far there?

Jamison

I am just doing my job, that's all

Cos

Just saying, please don't salute me again, please

Jamison

Unless I get direct orders from one of your parents then I can't do anything, and you know that.

Cos

Well, then I'll have to get that.

Jamison

You know that's impossible, don't you

Cos

Hey I got them to give you permission to call me by my first name didn't I?

Jamison

Well… yes I suppose so, you never know, you always do manage to amaze me.

Cos

Thanks Peter

Jamison

Your welcome Cos

Cos

See ya

Jamison

If you want anything up at the house, just call me O.K

Cos

Will do

_She turns around and walks up to the front of the mansion, and walks in a butler silently takes off her jacket, and hangs it on the coat rake, she then walks to the stair case, her father pokes his head round the corner he has a bit of a mustache and he is dressed in black _

Mr. Aden

Cosoma Betul Aden come hear right this instance _Cos, sighs and steps down the stairs, and in to the adjoining room _where have you been I expected you home hours ago

Cos

Sorry Buba, I was out with friends

Mr. Aden

Well what happened to 6:00

Cos

Sorry I just got so caught up with having fun outside, I guess I lost track of the time

Mr. Aden

_He raises his right hand and slaps Cos across the face _When I say 6:00 _He retrieves a belt from the nearby coffee table, and tightens it, a bit he curls it up, and advances towards Cos he whips her back as he shouts _I mean 6:00, is that understood _he continues to wipe her, until she is cowering on the floor _

Cos

_Trying to hold back tears _yes Baba _her father keeps on whipping her 16 moor times before finely stopping, he puts the belt down on the table and turns to her _

Mr. Aden

Good now go upstairs and get started on your homework; dinner will be ready in around twenty minutes

Cos

_Timidly _Yes Baba _she gets up and hobbles up the stairs and into her room, once inside she whips the tears from her yes, and raises up the bottom part of her shirt, all over her stomach, are red welts, from where the belt hit her, there are also signs of resent beatings, she walks to her cabinet, and talks out a bottle of cream, and starts to smooth it on her stomach, after doing so she slowly sits down, and stars out of the window, as we Fade Out _

_Fade in to just outside the high school Kyle is leaning against a wall, Maya, walks out of the door._

Kyle

Hey Maya what's up

Maya

Nothing much, you

Kyle

Recovering from, the AP Exams, I don't think we where taught half the things that where on the test.

Maya

And that's why I switched done to honors French

Kyle

Yea, I should have done the same thing, but I wanted to challenge myself

Maya

Well you defiantly got a challenge

Kyle

I know, get this, just for tonight I have to read, a 176 page book, and take notes on it, as well, as copy four chapters from the book, its torture

Maya

Then why not go do it,

Kyle

I can't I've got to go to Paris

Maya

What? Don't you want to go?

Kyle

It's not that it's just that I've got to do work, all this Rangering is severely cutting in to my free times

Maya

Don't worry I'm shore J.T will understand

Kyle

I know, it's just we've gone to Paris, ever since we were in 5'th grade, yea I got to get home, thanks Maya

Maya

It's no Problem I'm shore he'll understand, in fact, I'm going that way anyway; I have to get new contacts. So mind if I tag along

Kyle

Nope not at all, I'd be welcome of the company

Maya

Good, _she starts to walk done the street, and turns around, when she realizes that Kyle isn't behind her _you coming or not?

Kyle

Yea just seeing weather J.T was on his way or not? But I don't see him _he swings his bag on his shoulder, and runs to catch up to Maya _thanks

Maya

No prob _they walk in silence for a couple of minutes until a faint beeping, comes from there watches Maya's face falls _

Kyle

Mann, can't Kadushi, wait until after we rest

Maya

No caus then well be all energized, and can beat whatever lousy reject of a creature he sends up with ease

Kyle

_Shakes his head, as he chuckles and brings his communicator to his mouth _

This is Kyle, go ahead

Dean Park

Kyle, you and Maya, have to go to the plaza outside, the prudential center, the monster that attacked earlier, is there, although it doesn't seam to be doing anything as of yet, J.T and Joey, will meat you there.

Maya

What about Cos

Dean Park

She isn't answering her communicator, so I can't reach her.

Maya

That's odd, don't worry Dean where on it Ready _Kyle nods _good elemental power,_ they extend there left arms out, _spirits of Ravnica grant us your powers _they cross there arms _element power _they emerge from the morphing sequence, _

Power of flame, Red Ravnica ranger

Kyle

Power of water, Blue Ravnica ranger

Maya

lets do this _they both teleport in streams of red and blue, when they land Joey, and J.T are already morphed, and have cornered the monster from before. She steps forward _so we caught you again, this time you won't get away

Sickle

I don't want to get away

Kyle

A likely story _he J.T and Joey pull out there snipers, whilst Maya pulls out one of her guns, they all aim it at him _

Sickle

But it's the truth why won't anyone believe me

Maya

Because you are an alien, _she steps forward_ and by default you want to kill all humans, and you cannot be trusted _she points her single gun straight at sickle _

Sickle

And how do you know that, just because I'm an alien doesn't mean, that I have to come _he takes a step forward_ hear to destroy the world now dose it, I came hear to give you information about Kadushi _Joey starts _he isn't even a true alien, he just assimilated with a human, but even now the human he assimilated, is trying to break through, Kyle_ and J.T start _now do you believe me

Maya

_Lowering her gun _no I do not, we already new that _she runs toward him _

Sickle

Why cant you just leave me alone _as soon, as Maya gets within striking range, she snap kicks sickle, sickle tries to swing at her, but she just rolls under his arm, sickle turns around, just in time to block an attack from Maya with her left arm they grapple for control, for a bit, and they manage to turn 360 until sickle gets his arm free, he then Kicks Maya in the stomach, and strike her in the head, which causes her to fall back, she lands, J.T Kyle and Joey, run up to her as Maya gets up on one knee _why cant you just let me be _he swipes his left sickle as a green light is omitted and swipes towards a building, which chops a diagonal section off the building, which lands near he rangers they roll out the way, Kyle and J.T roll to one side and Maya and Joey roll to the other they leap up and join the other two in the center of the plaza, they where just fighting in, all of them look around as Maya pockets her guns _

Maya

Damm not again power down _there suits fly off _how can we keep letting this happen

J.T

Calm down Maya, it's only happened twice

Maya

Yea and that's once two many

Kyle

You don't think there's the slightest chance it might be telling the truth

Maya

Oh no not you as well

Kyle

You never know? it could happen

Maya

Yea and pigs can fly

Kyle

With all the strange creatures we've fought in the last few days, I wouldn't be surprised, if we eventually where faced up with a flying pig

Maya

It's called sarcasm

Kyle

I really don't think this is a moment to be sarcastic

Maya

Argh…. I give up

Kyle

At what?

Maya

At trying to make you see that the thing is evil

Kyle

What thing, you mean Nail

Maya

Yes…_she starts, and wrinkles her face up _Nail?

Kyle

Yea he kinda looks like a nail

Maya

If you say so? Anyway I got to get back to the doctors to get my new contacts and then; I need to get to work, on my English paper.

J.T

Its due in tomorrow, you do realize that

Maya

_Snapping _yea I realize that that's why I have to get to work on it

J.T

Sorry, just making shore you knew

Maya

Look I don't need you looking over my shoulder O.K _teleports out in a stream of red _

Kyle

Dude you rely need to know when to stop talking _disappears in a stream of blue _

J.T

What did I say, _there is silence _Joey, _he looks around, but Joey has vanished _now what, I suppose I could always see why cos didn't show up. _Disappears in a stream of yellow_

_Fade in to Cos's mansion a stream of yellow, shots across the sky and lands behind the bushes, in front of the gate J.T smoothes his cloths down and takes of his pinky ring he steps out and walks towards the gate Jamison, reaches for his gun, on the back of his belt _

Jamison

I'm sorry son, but no un-authorized personnel can come in hear

J.T

_Low whistle taking in the mansion _She wasn't kidding

Jamison

Son I'm going to have to ask you to leave

J.T

Oh no, I'm a friend of Cos's from school, and we…um.. We were meant to meat, an hour ago, and I couldn't get through to her on the phone, so I thought I might as well come and see weather everything was O.K

Jamison

What's your name kid?

J.T

Err.. James Tiberius, but people just call me J.T

Jamison

I'm going to have to see Identity son

J.T

Er.. Sure.. Just one moment _he retrieves a wallet, from his trouser pocket, and takes out his driver's license _hear you go _he gives it to Jamison, who studies it and nods. _

Jamison

Two seconds please _he goes in to a door, in the wall, and we can see him sit down at a computer, and start typing furiously after five minutes he nods, and comes back outside _sorry about that, security precautions.

J.T

That's fine

Jamison

_Beckoning him closer, J.T walks up to him _look, Cos made me promise not to tell anyone, but you, or somebody called Maya, but she's escaped for a bit

J.T

Escaped?

Jamison

Yes, she said she may go to the stadium, she said that some teacher had told her to go done there, for an art project, something about painting the sunset.

J.T

Did she happen to say the teacher's name?

Jamison

Yea, and that's the odd thing the teacher wasn't her art teacher, she doesn't even take art

J.T

So why'd you let her go?

Jamison

I followed her, well at least down to the docks, where she meat up with Maya, a friend of hers from school,

J.T

Maya!

Jamison

Yes Maya, I know her, because I pick Cos up from school. Every day, and three days ago, she was talking to Maya, so I asked her who she was, and she told me, and when I got back hear, I did a background cheek on this Maya, so I knew she was alright, so I came back hear, after telling her that I would collect her in two hours.

J.T

Thanks, _he turns around, and runs back down the pathway once out of site he raises his communicator to his mouth _Maya this is J.T, Maya do you read? This is an emergency

Maya

Yea I read, what's up

J.T

Are you with Cos?

Maya

No, I'm at the doctor's getting contacts, like I said I would be doing

J.T

Contact Joey, and Kyle, and then get to the docks on the double, Cos is in trouble, Ravnica style

Maya

Shit……On my way

J.T

Good J.T out _extends his arms out to her sides, _Power of lighting_ and crosses his arms; _spirits of Ravnica grant me your power. _He presses a button on his morpher, and is teleported, away in flash of yellow _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to the docks area, Cos is standing, on the edge of the platform, with Maya sitting next to her _

Cos

I just don't know what to do

Maya

If you tell me then maybe I can help

Cos

Doubt that

Maya

You never now if you don't tell me

Cos

I can't

Maya

Why not?

Cos

I, just can't, O.K _Suddenly J.T, Maya, Joey and Kyle appear fully morphed cos looks between the un-morphed Maya and the morphed one _what the hell?

Maya (morphed)

Cos get away from her, she's an alien… an evil one

Maya (un-morphed)

Oh yea right, and were supposed to believe, somebody, who comes along in a red ranger costume.

Maya

Believe me it's true

Cos

What the hell is going on hear?

J.T

Cos you've got to believe us, the Maya you are talking to is a fake

Maya (un-morphed)

Yea right, nice try, come on cos all of them are just working for Kadushi, there trying to get you over to there side,

Cos

This has got to be a joke

Kyle

Would I joke?

Cos

No.. But I don't even know if your you, I am so confused

J.T

Cos, a simple test can tell the truth, ask us something that only the real us would know

Cos

O.K J.T your first why am I not allowed to go in to the kitchen at home without somebody there?

J.T

Easy, cause, a couple of months ago, you burnt down your kitchen while coking

Cos

Correct, Joey, what is the upper neronic pressure gauge for in R.D

Joey

It controls, the amount of pressure, and the power of the blast the Ravnica destroyer can fire, it is also, the central, processing device, for R.D's urinary tract it is…..

Cos

O.K enough, your Joey, well since both of you are the real person, I'm shore Kyle is which leads us to the ultimate showdown, who is the real Maya, O.K for this question, I'm going to ask you to say it separately, Un morphed, goes first, then morphed O.K un-morphed why where you planning to leave the ranger team, a couple of weeks ago

Maya (un-morphed)

Cause it was to much work, keeping up with ranger work and school

Cos

Morphed

Maya

Because I was stressed out about being the leader of the group, as well as getting in to collage

Dean Park _from communicator _

The morphed one is the real one

Maya/Risjmal

What, where the hell, did that come from?

Cos

Well there's my proof thanks, but just to prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt Ravnica _she is instantly morphed she walks towards a car, she gets a good grip on the car, and lifts it over her head _I love these power suit _she turns around, so she is facing, the un-morphed Maya and the other rangers _hear catch _she throws the car straight at the un-morphed Maya, who's eyes glow a strange red, as she shifts in to Risjmal's true form. _

Risjmal

Right So you found me out, I have to admit clever, very clever, but now that my secrete is out, I'm going to have to destroy all of you, a pity, I had sort of grown accustomed to you five, _raising, her left arm and pointing it at the four rangers _but know its over, I'll deal with you four in a moment, but first I have to destroy the green one.

Cos

You… you are going to regret ever having crossed paths with me, let alone tricking me in to almost reveling my secrets to you, you are so dead _she starts to run towards Risjmal, but Risjmal, just cuts her down, with a jet of water causing Cos, to be thrown back she lands in a plaza, and gets up quickly just as Risjmal leaps in to the air and kicks her in the stomach, making her fall down again, she gets up again this time she is struck, twice by Risjmal's sword, Risjmal then spin kicks her is the stomach, and in mid fall kicks her away, Cos lands and rolls for a couple of seconds before, using most of her remaining strength to get up Risjmal cocks her head, and then jumps in the air, landing a good solid kick, on a newly stood up Cos which sends her flying through a wall of a nearby building, Risjmal chuckles, thinking she has between Cos, but, as the dust settles, Cos pushes a section of wall off her, and seething with anger, she steps forward and walks towards Risjmal, Risjmal puts out her sword in front of her and slowly backs away, as Cos is advancing_ alright now I'm pissed, and you do not want to see me when I'm pissed _Risjmal jumps in the air, as dose Cos, the both kick each other's heal, and both land on the floor, on both feat, Cos immediately goes in to a spin kick which makes contact. She then ducks under a spin kick from Risjmal and in doing so she sweep kicks her of her feat she then side flying snap kikes her and rolls to get up, before Risjmal can even recover, Risjmal tries to sweep her off her feat, with her sword, but Cos just jumps and back flips, to avoid it she round house kicks an advancing Risjmal and then spin kicks her causing her to fall to the ground, Cos then jumps in to the air, and spins, seeing this, Risjmal sends a jet of water at Cos, but it is just deflected off her, and she comes back down, with a kick to the neck, that sends Risjmal to the floor the other four quickly rush behind Cos _

Maya

Remind me never to get on your bad side

Cos

Consider it done lets finish this. _Maya holds up the bone and throws it in the air and R.D immediately fly's up and bits it, his back half turns upside done and his rear legs fold in, as his front legs fold out, then, two blasters emerge from the legs, he drops from the sky and is caught by Kyle and J.T on the left and Maya, and Joey on the right, Cos stands at the back. _

All

Ravnica Destroyer

Cos

Fire _she pulls the trigger as the four other rangers point at Risjmal it fires two shots, and they are shot toward Risjmal they speed up and eventually become one blast, which destroys Risjmal with an explosion _am I glad that that is over with _she turns around and walk away from the rubble that was Risjmal _there is nothing that cannot be solved with logic.

_Fade out _

_Fade in to Cos's room, she is standing in front of the mirror and grimacing as she cleans the wounds on her lower torso, she gently pulls down her T-Shirt and caustically goes to her bed, she attempts to sit down, but cannot bend because it is to much pain, so she moves to her desk and sits down sideways, so her back isn't touching anything, she looks up, and sea's that it has started to rain outside as the phone rings, Cos, cautiously goes to pick, it up, and after around five failed attempts, she does, and looks at the caller I.D, she starts to cry, as she put the phone back down, as we Fade out. _


	5. A Different Agenda

Authors note: this will be a double ep in one, anyway these Eps include: _takes deep breath _Possible Rape, kidnapping, death threats and technically speaking Murder, although only in the loosest possible way, once again if this is not your cup of tea, then don't read it, anyway enough of my ramblings read on

The Similerian

_Fade in to a medium sized house on a quiet road, it is painted blue, with a porch at the front, and a little terrace above the roof, the front door opens, on to the porch and J.T exits, he starts to run down to the road, and extracts some keys from his pocket, once he gets to the road, he hops on his motor-bike and starts the ignition, from the top window a face pulls out, and shouts down. J.T looks up_

J.T

What?

Samantha

Can you give me a ride? I'm gonna be late otherwise

J.T

Urgh… fine, but if your not down hear in two minutes then I'm gone, and you'll just have to be late

Samantha

Give me three minutes?

J.T

1 minute and it's already been ten seconds

Samantha

On my way _there is scuffling from inside the house, as J.T smiles, and shakes his head in exasperation, he checks his watch and goes up to the front door of the house _

J.T

Twenty seconds

Samantha

Hold on, just trying to find my Purse

J.T

Didn't you give it to Tasha on Friday Afternoon?

Samantha

Oh yea thanks for reminding me

J.T

Whatever……forty seconds

Samantha

Just hold on…. There s_he appears at the door out of breath and heaving, she is younger than J.T by around three years she has a gaunt face, with her chin, ending in a point, she wares a white shirt, over a pink t-shirt, her hair flows down freely to her waist she wears green cargo pants _told you I'd be ready

J.T

You must be the fastest girl on the planet _he walks down to the road and gets on his bike _

Samantha

Um… I'm not allowed to be on that, you know what mom say's

J.T

_Offering helmet _look you want to get to school on time or not? your choice

Samantha

_Taking helmet _fine but you're going to take the heat from mom

J.T

_starting ignition _I'll risk it, hold on tight _Samantha holds on to J.T's shoulders _ready? _Samantha nods, and puts on her helmet and puts down her visor _good _J.T puts on his helmet, and puts down his visor _lets roll _they speed off as they turn a corner a shadow crosses them, and an odd laugh can be herd, they park outside Samantha's school, and Samantha gets off, and returns his helmet to J.T _see ya latter kid _he ruffles her hair_

Samantha

See you s_he runs in to the school building, J.T smiles and starts the engine again and roars off, a couple of seconds latter, the same shadow from a couple of seconds before shows up, and it morphs in to that of a human male he walks in to the school as we fade out. _

_Fade in to the base, Dean Park is sitting in his usual seat, watching 17 different screens, while grading papers, he looks up at the right one, and flips open a compartment on his arm rest he presses a button, and only one screen remains, it blows up so it covers the entirety of the screen, on it is a news reporter behind him is a school _

Reporter

Reports that at least twenty children, have been reported missing, from schools, across the county, have been poring in from the local precinct, the Chief of police is urging any body, with any information, to step forward, and say so, all tips will be anomies.

Dean Park

Odd _he starts to type and a list of names appear, he scans them, _thought so, what are you up to now, Kadushi what are you up to. _He stands up and walks to another wall where he opens a compartment where another computer is located, he types again, a list of school years appear, he accesses year 6 and searches for three seconds, he starts to chew on his right knuckles as he stands up and begins to pace around the cavern _to tell or not to tell that is the question, weather tis nobler to tell, or to let him find out by himself _he stops and locks confused for a couple of seconds _where in hell did that come from I wonder, _he sighs as he reaches for the main communication terminal _he should know _he presses a button, and is just about to speak in to it, when the alarm goes of _was that good or bad I wonder oh well cant wonder about it too much, _he presses a couple of buttons, and a screen lights up, he quickly reads the information, and nods, he presses another button and a mike comes out of a panel. _Rangers there is a giant robot attacking downtown get there immediately and apprehend it.

Maya _from communicator _

On my way

Joey _from communicator_

Good this class was getting boring anyway

J.T _from communicator_

Dude

Joey _from communicator_

What, it was

Cos _from communicator_

Enough lets just get down there and punch his bottom

Kyle _from communicator_

_Sighs _its Kick his ass

Cos _from communicator_

Who's he

J.T _from communicator_

The Robot

Cos _from communicator_

I don't think robots have ass's

Kyle_ from communicator_

Never mind the technicality's about ass's lets just go

Maya _from communicator_

See you there

Dean Park

_Slapping his for-head _and there meant to be protecting the world

_Fade in to outside where the five Zords are racing towards the robot, which looks like a human, with satellite dishes all over it, and a huge satellite disk on its head, it marches in between the buildings _

Maya

I always knew dentists where evil

_The robot turns to a building, and a warping field goes out from it, but it turns when it spots the rangers, it turns towards them and energizes its big, disk on top, of its head, in a flash a building slowly fades from view _

Maya

What the hell

Joey

There was a building just there wasn't there.

J.T

Unless where all going crazy, it was there _J.T presses a button to the side and a light shines from his headlights on top _Light flash _the two beam's of light flash right at the robots eyes and distract the driver_

Kyle

My turn propeller lasers fire _he presses a button, and lasers shot from his propellers hitting the robot, causing it to flail _

Cos

Time to place it in tight situation _a gun emerges from, the side of the truck and a rope is shot out, it ties the robot up _

Maya

Cos, J.T, you guys know what time it is? _Starts to go Forward _FELChop time _Maya presses two buttons and a mechanical arm appears from the back_

J.T

My Turn _he presses a button and his lights go in to the air, a hatch opens in Cos's truck and the sword shots out, the arm on Maya's car grabs J.Ts head lights another arm grabs Cos's sword and fuses it together with the headlights it then attaches it to the right side of Maya's car _

J.T, Maya, Cos

FEL CHOP _Maya speeds down the road and the car tilts to one side and the right side along with the sword goes in to the air the car zooms on one side. But just as Maya's car is about to chop through it, the robot activates its ability, and disappears _

Maya

What the hell _Maya car rights it's self _

Joey

We should have seen that coming

Cos

Hey if we find the robot then we can find the building _J.T un buckles and jumps out of his tank_

Kyle

Dude what the hell… _J.T lands and runs forward he raises his wrist to look at his watch, and his communicator _

J.T

Sorry, got to go _he dimorphs and teleports out in a stream of yellow, he teleports just outside Samantha's school he straightens his cloths out and walks in to the building he runs in and goes in to the principal's office _

Sectary

Mr. Sullivan, did you forget something hear

J.T

_Starting and his face contorts in confusion _Pardon?

Sectary

Did you forget something, when you where picking your sister up

J.T

_Now looking completely stunned _Picked up my sister?

Sectary

Yes, just now, I saw you come and collect her

J.T

I have no idea what you are taking about, I've been at the high school, all this time, I just got out, I had to do some extra work with a teacher.

Sectary

Mr. Sullivan can I see some I.D please

J.T

Sure _he gets his wallet from inside his jacket, and flips it open showing his drivers license _

Sectary

May I _he takes it and puts it down next to him _what is your home address please

J.T

67 abinger road

Sectary

Just two seconds _J.T nod's the sectary, picks up a phone and dial's a number _good afternoon MS. Sullivan this is Jamie Lynn from Radkos, could you please identify this young man hear thank you _he presses a button on the phone and signals to J.T to speak _

J.T

Hey mum, how's it going?

Sectary

_He presses a button,_ thank you, is your daughter at home…… thank you…. No nothing to worry about, she just didn't report to her afternoon class, but if you wouldn't mind coming down to the school right know,….. Thank you…. I will see you in 10 minutes Goodbye _he replaces the phone and dials another number _good afternoon this is Radkos elementary school, could you send two officers over, we have a kidnapping case on our hands _J.Ts eyes widen in fear_…… thank you.

J.T

_Weakly _Kidnapping _he distractedly try's to run his hand through his hair but it stops on his forehead, as he falls in to a seat behind him _oh god _he crosses himself, and gets up _you mean you allowed my sister to leave with a complete stranger

Sectary

No, he had, I.D stating that he was you, and since we haven't seen you in around three years, we had no idea that it wasn't you

J.T

_Standing up suddenly _oh that's great, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my Little sister

Sectary

I'm sorry J.T but you're going to need to give a statement to the police

J.T

Screw that, my little sister is out there, in the hands of probably some psychopath, who's doing god knows what to her, and I need to find her.

Sectary

I'm sorry James, but I cannot allow you to leave this building.

J.T

Oh yea and what are you going to do about it

Sectary

_Pressing a button _there the door is locked, and only I can open it, so you're trapped in hear with me

J.T

_Marches up to the door and try's to open it, but it is indeed locked he turns to the sectary _LET ME OUT OF HEAR _he goes to the desk, and grabs the sectary's collar, and lifts him up _

Sectary

_Softly _sorry _he slowly pulls back his fist and punches J.T in the face, so hard, that J.T is forced to let go of him, the sectary sits back down, and goes to the water dispenser, and pours a cup of water he sets it down on the desk, and sits back down again, there is an uncomfortable few seconds as J.T passes around the room, extremely agitated, and the sectary, sits there biting his lower lip. _So… um do you play any sports at the high school, I remember you where a big track star when you where hear _silence from J.T _um… what about classes, what are you know.. you mus…

J.T

_Cutting him off _don't talk to me

Sectary

Sorry just trying to lighten the mood

J.T

Well don't

Sectary

Look there's nothing you could do alright, so lets say you find this guy, and your sister, wherever they are, then what are you going to do_ there is silence from J.T _that's what I thought, you haven't even thought it through yet have you, just wait for the police to come and then they can handle it

J.T

_Stopping _AND DO WHAT, BY THAT TIME, SAM COULD BE KILLIED, RAPPED, OR LYING IN A DITCH SOMWHERE AFTER BEING RAPPED, NOW LET ME OUT OF HEAR _he rushes at the sectary, who doges his punches, and hits him in the head again, causing him to fall back in to his seat._

Sectary

I really don't want to intern you, now just wait for the cops, there's nothing you can do.

J.T

SHUT UP, THERE IS ALWAYS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO

Sectary

You can't do everything you believe in, the world doesn't work like that, this isn't some corny, PBS special, this is life, and sometimes you can't do what you want to, you just have to wait.

J.T

WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER, SHE CAN'T WAIT CAN SHE

Sectary

But you can't do anything about it can you _J.T just stairs at him silently _didn't think so now just sit down and wait for the police. _Noises blare from outside as two police cars appear outside _speak of the devils _two officers get out and walk towards the door, Ms. Sullivan comes running down the street, she is apprehended by the police, a fierce conversation takes place finally the police escort, Ms. Sullivan inside. The sectary presses a button, and the door un-lock's Ms Sulivan, comes running in and stares wildly around the room, before, staring at the sectary. _

Ms Sullivan

You…. How could you let this happen, where is my daughter.

Sectary

I'm sorry but I didn't know what your son looked like

Ms Sullivan

So you should have asked for I.D you idiot

Police Officer 1

Ms Sullivan, please we cant do anything hear, if you wouldn't mind coming down to our pre-sinct, we can begin a full scale investigation, _turns to sectary _sir if you wouldn't mind coming either, _turns to J.T _and you too, and then we can get it all cleared up.

J.T

_Walks up to mother and holds her hand _come on mom let's go, the officers right they can't do anything hear _his morpher/communicator beeps softly _Great timing Kad, absolutely great. Listen mom, I'll join you at the station, something just came up, It'll take around four minuets at the max _he turns and reaches out for the door _

Ms Sullivan

_Grabbing his shoulder _Where are you going, we need to get looking for Sam, what could be moor important than that

J.T

_Breaking free _Look, I'm sorry, just give me four minuets and I'll be there Please

Ms Sullivan

How could you, it's almost as if you don't care about Sam….. fine go, do what you want to, but, just remember this, if you leave this school, and don't go straight to the police station, then don't bother coming home, you got it _she storms out, with the police officers following her J.T sighs and runs out of the building and down the street, he ducks in to an ally_

J.T

What is it Dean this beater be good

Dean Park

The robot has reappeared again, and I may have found a lead on who is piloting it, its attacking the high school

J.T

Finally… Kadushi, you are my hero

Dean Park

Excuse me… what did you say

J.T

Err….. never mind, um.. I'm on my way

Dean Park

Good get to it

J.T

On my way _he extends his arms out to his sides, _Power of lightning_ and crosses his arms, _spirits of Ravnica grant me your power. _He presses a button on his morpher, and is teleported, away in flash of yellow, he appears in the console of his tank_, Don't worry Guys I'm on my way _switch to the city where the giant robot_ _is leaning in on the high school it turns as It hears the rangers Zords charging at it _

Maya

Remember guys we don't mind if it causes a bit of damage.

All

Fusion power _Mayas car stands upright, with the front wheels going down on the ground the arms contract, bringing the Pink car closer to the side of Maya's car after a couple of faulty tries it manages to latch on, J.T's tank does the same Cos's green truck rolls along the ground, while Kyle's helicopter, flies above it until it lands, both of them align, and then the trucks cargo compartment lifts up and becomes one leg, and the helicopters main body does the same thing. _Its time to Bring em together_ she presses a button and the wheals of the car fold upwards as well as the main body of the car, the hands pop out of the bottom of the Pink car and the Yellow tank, as the main body fuses with the legs, the back part of Maya's car retracts and reveals the head of the megazord_

Power up Ravnica Megazord _it draws a gun out of a compartment hold in its right leg and aims at the giant dentist machine, the Ravnic lifts up its gun and fires a couple of shots in the air _

Maya

That was a warning, now leave hear _the robot fires an electrical wave from its main aerial on its head_ evasive maneuver _the Ravnic jumps to the side and fires bullets which cause mini explosions on the hull of the robot, the Ravnic flips over and lands on its feat it then points its gun straight at the robot, and fires again, causing moor explosions causing the robot to stumble backwards _

Kyle

We got it on the Rope's lets not lose it _the Ravnic holds up a pair of handcuffs and raises it above its head, the robot, activates its aerial, and the handcuffs disappear, and reappear on the Ravnic incapacitating it _

Joe

Great going Kyle, your not meant to cuff us

Kyle

Don't blame me; I don't know how this happened

Cos

Fix it then _the robots eyes flash and it shots electricity at the Ravnic frying it _

Maya

We need to get these cuffs off _the robot turns, and its eyes flash J.T looks down, and seas Sam for a split second, she turns around and then is gone _

J.T

Sam... Don't worry I'm comin _he unbuckles herself and jumps out of his tank _

Maya

J.T….. Stop

J.T

_De-morphs _sorry no can do Maya, you may be our leader on the field, but, you can't order me around when it comes to my sisters life

Maya _from communicator _

I realize that, but I am coming with you and I don't care what you say, you aunt stopping me _she jumps from her car and dimorphs and raises her communicator _Kyle your in charge, try and track the robot, or the creature piloting it, contact me if you do.

Kyle _from communicator _

You got it

J.T

Thanks

Maya

Don't mention it, let's go find your sister

_They run off in the direction that Sam had turned_

J.T

Hang on Sam. Just hang on.

Kyle

Relies _Kyle presses a leaver and the cuffs disappears, the Ravnic holsters its gun, in it's compartment, in the left leg it then draws its sword and raises it _you aren't getting away from us this time. _The Ravnic, slowly walks towards the robot, as the robot turns towards it and turns the Ravnic stumbles back, as tremors are sent through the ground as the robot tunnels into the ground _shit just a bit faster _the Ravnic lowers its sword as we fade out _

_Fade in to ally way J.T runs through it and stops, at the end, he slams the wall with his fist, Maya runs up to him, and stops just behind him _

J.T

How could we lose her she just came down hear _Maya looks around with a confused expression _

ARAGHH _as J.T explodes, he slams his hand against the wall again, but this time, he catches his hand against a protruding brick, blood slowly drips from his hand as he clutches it. _

Maya

_Approaching him _hear let me get that _she produces a handkerchief from her pocket and gives it to J.T _

J.T

Thanks _he whip's his hand with the handkerchief he offers it back to Maya who grimaces _

Maya

Keep it, wrap it round your hand it will stop the bleeding _J.T nods as he ties it around his left hand _so now what

J.T

_Biting his lower lip _I have no idea; you did see her come down hear didn't you

Maya

Unless theirs another twelve year old girl how looks exactly like your sister in the galaxy, Mind you, with what we've seen in the past month, I wouldn't be surprised _J.T's head snaps around to look at Maya his eyes blazing _Sorry just trying to lighten the mood

J.T

This is no time O.K, now either help me find where Sam disappeared to or get out of hear

Maya

Sorry, I'll help, what do you want me to do

J.T

_Biting his lower lip_ _and looking around _O.K I'm shore she went down hear, and since she didn't respond to my countless calls, she is probably under some sort of mid control, from some creep of Kadushi's.

Maya

Or she could have been leading us in to a trap _J.T turns around and raises a fist as if to strike Maya _go ahead it will relive some tension _J.T tries to strike her but eventually just drops his fist _if she was under Kad's control then its very likely that she was leading us in to a trap

J.T

No she cant, she isn't that weak minded

Maya

One doesn't have to be weak minded; one just has to be extremely susceptible to persuasion

J.T

And how do you know that

Maya

_Shrugs _I don't it's just a hypothesis,

J.T

Yea well just don't hypothesis

Maya

I get the point I'll shut up

J.T

Good lets keep looking

_Fade out as the two, look around for an entrance _

_Fade in to base, Kyle is sleeping in the swivel chair, with an X-men comic on his stomach, Cos is standing next to the main computer, trying to track either Sam or the robot, and Joey is standing with his back against the wall, he has one leg tucked under and it is resting on the wall he is listening to his I-Pod, silently bobbing his head, he looks around and launches himself off the wall he takes one of his ear-phones out of his ears and walks up to Cos_

Joey

Hey why don't you let me take over you've been at that for around four hours, and you've got nowhere, you need some rest, go home I'll contact you if anything comes up

Cos

I can't go home, when I know that innocent children are being kidnapped, from school, and home

Joey

Well, having the search, for them being done by a fourteen, year old that hasn't taken a break from the countless beeping, and lights of the main computer, for around four hours will not help them to be found any quicker, let me take over, considering how I helped to design this place, so I should no how to work it, just go home and take a rest

Cos

Your right, just make shore to call me when anything comes up

Joey

You have my word _Cos teleports out in a stream of green as Joey types in information , and draws up a chair_ this is going to be a long night _he stands up and goes out of the room, we center in on a screen, it shows a grid like pattern, but it is clearly a map, a green blip lands by a huge blue area, and starts walking round it, Joey returns and notices the green blip on the screen, he is just about to press the button to contact Cos, when he retracts his hand _if she wants to wander around the park, at this time, then let her, but I had better keep an eye on her _he plugs in his ear phones into a jack, in the computer, and types in a command, and soon music, comes blearing out of the computer, waking Kyle with a start, but he just looks around drearily, and flops back to sleep, Joey sighs and checks the earphones jack, he sighs, and plugs it in all the way, the then types in a command, and nods, as he focuses back on the main screen, _now to find Sam _he types in another command and scans the data that comes up on the screen _where are you _he crakes his fingers, and his neck, and starts to type furiously_

_Fade Out _

_Fade in to ally where we last saw J.T and Maya, Maya is at the end of it, with her back turned towards the dead end, we hear there voices faintly at first, but as we zoom up to them there voices become audible _

Maya

Look, as much as I want to help your little sister, it has become late, and I really think my parents are worrying about me.

J.T

Yea well, mine are worrying about Sam, come on Maya, you're the field commander of the Power rangers, and being a ranger isn't just about, fighting disturbing monsters, its about sticking with your teammates, when there in trouble, and right now, my little sister is in danger, so that makes me responsible for her, and if you leave then I'll be alone in an ally in the middle of nowhere and if you go, then you wont be fulfilling your responsibility's as the leader of the Rangers

Maya

I hate reverse psychology

J.T

It works though doesn't it?

Maya

_Through arms in to air _Aragh.. Fine ten more minutes, but after that we really have to get going

J.T

_Goes up and hugs her _thank you Maya, you are my hero

Maya

_Slightly pushing away from J.T _ whoo there, easy, remember, cos, your girlfriend

J.T

_Backs up with a look of both disappear and confusion _why when ever I try and hug people, do they automatically think, I like them that way.

Maya

Its what we where bred, on, if you are shown, excesses love, by a member of the opposite sex then they ether like you, or you had better get the hell out of there, what now, weave completely lost track of her and you know it.

J.T

Good to know that you have that much confidence in our tracking skills

Maya

Its not that its just that weave already searched this entire area, three times over and we haven't come up with anything.

J.T

I'm not giving up, my sisters is out there, somewhere, and I'm not resting until I find her, Got it

Maya

Got it…. Hey I got an idea _pauses _

J.T

_Turns to her _I'm listening

Maya

What if we split up, that way we can cover moor ground, we have our communicators, so if ether of us find's something we can immediately contact the other… what do you say, we can cover moor ground that way.

J.T

_After a longish pause where he is obviously thinking about the proposal he nods _that's the first good idea that I've heard all day, I'll take the where house district, and the docks, and you take the slums, and town, _Maya nods and turns she is gone halfway down the ally _Oh and Maya _she turns her head _thanks, and keep in touch.

Maya

Will do, don't worry we will find Sam, and completely annihilate the creep that took her _she turns and runs around the corner _

J.T

Not if I find them first _he flips out a knife, and locks the blade, he then pockets the knife, and runs in the other direction, that Maya had went _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to dark cavern, there a creature, that resembles a child's contorted version of a bug on two legs with a beak, huge eyes, and around 7 or 8 tactical like things protruding from its back, is standing next to a wall, it turns its head sharply at the sound of a movement, and when it spots Sam, it does the best attempt to smile it can _

Petriach

Ah there you are, did you succeed in your objective

Jhrish

_Sam closes her eyes, and starts to spin, it spins even moor until, it turns in to Jhrish he turns back, and in one swift movement, grabs petriach's neck lifting him of the floor slightly _Don't you dare order me around, remember your place, I'm hear to make shore you don't screw up, like you did 1000 years ago

Petriach

_Choking slightly _butmy lord that wasn't my fault, how was I meant to know that the girl that I had chosen was Burton Straus's niece?

Jhrish

_Tightening his grip on Petriach making Petriach choke even moor, and it's face turning slightly Blue _Never mention that name in my presence _pulling_ _Petriach closer to him_ don't give me excuses, _thronging him to the ground _now get going, you still have a job to do.

Petriach

_Gasping to regain breath _yes master, it shall be done, I will start draining the life energy from these children, and then, we will harness that energy to power IT, up again. _He disappears of into the darkness humming to himself _

Jhrish

You had better, because I will not tolerate, another faller on your part. _He disappears in a flash of orange _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to junkyard, there is a circle of around twenty demur's as well as around five Blue's walking around. there are around 39 children, ranging from 5-12, they are all huddled up together, the younger ones crying, as the older ones try are huddled up in a circle, all on the floor with there hands around there knees, some are looking down, one Girl is sleeping, from what we can see, he is around 11 with strong arms, and strong calf muscles, a couple others are looking around, among the older kids is the real Sam, she lifts her head, and clears her thought_

Sam

_Whispering _So…. Anybody come up with anything _nobody says anything for around two minutes then a boy around 10 lifts his head _

Harrison

What about faking an injury, that always works in the movies

Sam

_Sighing, in exasperation _these are robots, they don't have any compassion, which is the only reason that trick work's, and besides that's in the movies, which are fictional if you didn't realize.

Harrison

Well at least I'm coming up with ideas, your not doing anything

Sam

What idea's, unless you count charging around twenty robots, five of whom have huge electrical blasters on there left arms.

Harrison

What if we trick them?

Sam

And how are we meant to do that, like I just said we can't exactly trick them with the emotion card now can we.

Harrison

Don't need to, I just need to get close to one of them

Sam

What are you talking about?

Harrison

Well, if I can get close to them then I can get a closer look at the robots internal workings and then I can disable them.

Sam

Aren't you getting a bit too cocky?

Harrison

Not at all, who do you think, programmed the school's automated locking system, the automated lockers and the electronic doors, and windows.

Sam

That was you

Harrison

Yep

Sam

But… that amazing, you must be a genius or something like that, why aren't you in a higher grade

Harrison _looking uncomfortable _

I am…._Leaning in so that only Sam could hear him _I'm actually 10 years and five months old

Sam

_Exclaiming _Your ten and a half

Harrison

_Looking around _Shh…It's meant to be a secret, if anyone else found out that I was two years younger than everybody in our grade then I'd be ostracized

Sam

O.K you lost me

Harrison

It means to be picked out for being different

Sam

No wonder you where bumped up two year _there is a shuffling from the corner as the girl who was sleeping begins to get up she looks blearily around the camp and smiles dejectedly _Good sleep?

Maggie

Yea… was hoping this place was a dream, but doesn't turn out to be, _looks around _anyone know where we are

Sam

No clue

Harrison

The junkyard, on the outskirts of town _Sam and Maggie stare at him, _what I did some scouting when, most of the robots went looking for more people

Sam

That's it!

Maggie

What?

Harrison

If you're thinking, we can escape when they leave to get moor kids it isn't going to work

Sam & Maggie

Why not?

Harrison

Because they've got the amount of people they want, already

Sam

How do you know?

Harrison

Well, before they went around every twenty minutes, but know they just seam to be guarding us.

Sam

Well we can always hope

Harrison

Do whatever you want to stay sane, I'm going to try and figure out how to get close to them

Maggie

Whatever, wake me up when were free O.K s_he lie's back down again, and goes to sleep_

Sam

I don't think anything would stop her from sleeping _she stairs aimlessly over in to the sky _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to J.T walking down a street, he has his knife out, and locked in front of him thee is a noise from behind him, and he twirls around but nothing is there he looks around, just to make sure but he soon shrugs and turns around, just in time to come face to face with Maya _

Maya

There you are, I've been waiting hear for at least ten minuets wondering when you'd show up, I think I found them.

J.T

Well then what are we waiting for lets go free the kids, and kill the person responsible

Maya

_Holding out a hand in time to block J.T _whoo there what just one second, we can't just go rushing in there, we need a plan, over wise the napper's could easily kill everyone.

J.T

We don't have time, for all we Kno….. napper's?

Maya

Yea short for kidnappers

J.T

I realized that but still, Napper's?

Maya

Whatever it doesn't matter now, we just need to get those kids out of there

J.T

O.K then, so how we going to do that

Maya

Listen I have a plan

J.T

Oh goodie _he leans in to Maya as the camera fades out. _

_Fade in to junkyard, the kids are still huddled around the center, there is a noise from the left side, as a rock is sent flying in to a demurs face, which causes it to short-circuit, the blue head, indicates the point where the stone came from three of the robots, go of in that direction, the camera follows them, they turn the corner, a finger can be seen, pointing from behind a rock, a bolt of lightning, erupts from the side and rips through the three robots, we switch back to the main area, the blue robot, turns its head, at the sound of its companions being fried, it indicates two moor, and they go to the area, and as soon as they are out of sight, the same sound comes from behind the rock, another sound is emitted this time from the other side the blue robot, turns its head and indicates four demurs, to go towards the sound, the four demurs go, and disappear around the corner the camera follows them, as they turn the corner another finger can be seen this time pointing over a wrist, a jet of flame erupts from the finger and heats up and creates, an inferno circle around the demurs, the hand reaches to its side, and retracts a blaster it places it over its arm, and takes fire, all four robots are dispatched within a couple of second's we hear a faint chuckle from the owner of the finger and the Blaster, switch to the junk yard, the blue head counts the remaining demurs there are 12 left, it retrieves a device from its side, and speaks in to it, though all that can be understood is beeping's and chirpings, there is a silence, then moor neaps and chirpings come through the device, the blue robot closes the device, and puts it on its belt again, it picks five demurs, and indicates that they should go to the left, but approach the area from the back the five raise there arms in agreement, and scuttle off once they reach the boulder, they go around the other side, and start to look for the ambusher we switch to just behind ambusher they snort lightly, and press there fist in to the bridge of there nose, the then shot there fist out and a huge lighting ball is emitted from the assailants fist the ball envelops the group of demurs, and there is a blinding light and once it dissipates there is no trace of the robots, we switch to the main area, the Blue robot shields its 'eyes' at the blinding light the person on the right, slowly slides down from there perch, and creep along the edge of the stone barrier, they peak around the edge, and take stoke of the situation, across the way they see the over person, and nod towards them, Maya nods back, and starts to circle her hands around her entire body, she becomes enshrouded within a fire 'armor' we switch to her perspective, J.T is standing on the over side, and he is also in a shroud of lightning which is crackling merrily around him, he smiles grimly, and steps out of the shadow of the bolder, the blue head, turns and firs a blast at him, but it is deflected of off his lightning barer, Maya steps out from behind her rock, formation and sends a stream of fire at two of the remaining demurs, causing them to melt, J.T pleasantly nods, as if in thanks, he then shoots a lightning blast at the group destroying four of them, the remaining demur edges behind Maya to try and sneak attack her, it is just about to through a punch, when a bolt of lightning sends it flying in to a truck blowing it, and the truck to smithereens, Both Maya and J.T walk towards the remaining blue head tries to shot them with a blast from its hand cannon but fails miserably J.T and Maya look at each other and grin, they both pull back there left arms, and sent a stream on there respective element right at the blue head, causing it to explode, they hi-five each over and run behind a bolder, all the kids slowly start to wander up to the rocky area, Harrison, is leading them, followed by Sam, to his right, and a groggy Maggie to his left, they all look confused around the junk yard _

Maggie

All right it was just a dream s_he bends his elbow and retracts it in a silent _yes

Harrison

This cant be, everybody stay where you are Maggie, Samcome with me, where going to see if we can get any help _the three of them step forward, but before they can take a couple of steeps forward an orange beam comes shooting towards them, Sam doges to the right Harrison doges to the left, grabbing Maggie, and throwing her to the ground in one motion all three of them land on the ground just as the beam, goes past them, it creates an orange glowing circle around the rest of the children and suddenly they are gone _What, where did they go

Maggie

O.K I'm awake now, I am awake

Sam

Finally _she looks up; as a figure approaches them from within a dust cloud she stands up and starts waving but the figure doesn't wave back, the three remaining preteens, get up and form a triangle with Sam in front, Harrison, on the left, and Maggie, on the right _

Harrison

Wow that was fast

Maggie

You didn't contact anyone

Harrison

_His shoulders shrug in depression, as he realizes there situation _Oh yea _the creature draws something from its belt, and points it at the three children _err guy's _there is a shot like sound as three bolts of orange light come speeding towards the children _RUN _Sam breaks to the left, as Maggie turns and runs backwards, Harrison runs towards the left, the three bolts diverge, and follow them, _SHIT _the orange bolt after him chases him until he trips over a rock, and the light consumes him, and it, and him disappear, Maggie turns her head just in time to see this _

Maggie

Shit… Harrison s_he spots her blot approaches she grins just as it is about to blast her, she doges it by rolling under it, she runs towards Sam. _Sam, get both bolts to crash into each other, run towards me,

Sam

You got it _ she runs towards her as Maggie runs towards her, just as they are about to crash into each other both of them duck under the bolts, and the bolts, crash into each other dissipating _you did it

Jhrish

Thank you, for tiring yourselves out like that, it makes my job a whole lot easier _it draws it's sword and swings it over it's head_ _an orange lighting bolt comes from it and envelops Sam in it the bolt turns into a string and slowly pulls Sam in, there is a blast of fire from behind Jhrish, he drops Sam and turns around, to see nothing, he turns around and Sam and Maggie have disappeared, he turns around to see J.T running up towards him _ah the little yellow ranger has finally decided to pay attention to this dilemma

J.T

What have you done with the kids?

Jhrish

That is none of your business

_Fade out _

_Fade in to behind a create of boxes, Sam and Maggie are crouching behind them, we see a shadow and it slowly approaches them as they talk _

Maggie

Rangers?... what in hell is that thing talking about, the only person I see there is your brother, and he cant exactly be a ranger.

Sam

I know.. If he was a ranger I'd eat my scarf

Maggie

Well, let's not stick around to find out, s_he begins to turn, and the person behind them, ducks into the shadows _

Sam

Right behind you _she turns to go too just as they are about to leave Sam comes up against a barrier of sort every time she tries to break through it flashes orange _Maggie just go... better one of us survives than no-one

Maggie

No I'm not going without you

Sam

You have to… please

Maggie

Never s_he raises her left hand _close your eyes

Sam

What?

Maggie

Just close your eyes

Sam

O.K _she covers her eyes with her arm _

Maggie

Thanks s_he circles her arms around, and crosses her arms she then shots them both down and a bright light is emitted from her arms, it envelops the whole area in a bight light there is a sound of a yelp, and then the running of feat, and then a crackle, and yell of despair, the bright light subsides and Maggie is trapped in an orange circle and Sam is outside. _Run

Sam

But how?

Maggie

I'll explain latter just go

Sam

Thank you _Maggie nods, Sam Turns and runs, but before she can get three steps, she is enveloped within an orange glowing ball, and disappears _

Maggie

Noooooooo s_he fall's to his knees as the orange ball disappears _

_Switch to main area _

Jhrish

I have what I came for, now I will take my leave of you

J.T

Oh you wish it would be that simple_ J.T extends his arm out, _spirits of Ravnica grant me your power _he cross's his arms, and shoots them down, he emerges from the morphing sequence _

Power of the Lightning Yellow Ravnica ranger _he jumps up and draws his baton and flies towards Jhrish, but Jhrish just blocks it, J.T lands and parry's, a blow, he grabs Jhrish's_ _arm and turns a full circle, there is a sound of rocks falling, and J.T looks around, Jhrish uses his momentary distraction, to break the deadlock, and strike J.T on the chest, he spins around, and faces Jhrish, just in time to block a blow that was heading towards his head, Jhrish forces away J.T's sword with his own, and then tries to roundhouse kicks him, but he doges switch to area where Maggie is he runs up to the edge of a pile of rocks and starts to watch the entire fight, switch to fight, Jhrish tries another roundhouse kick, but this time it scores a direct hit causing J.T to fall to the ground, J.T rolls to avoid getting hurt to badly, he then picks himself up, he tries to over head strike Jhrish, but Jhrish punches him in the crotch before he can strike, J.T then doubles over in pain, and Jhrish takes this opportunity, to strike him on the back, which causes J.T to buckle in pain he then lifts J.T up, and grabs his sword with both hands, and strike's J.T on the head with its hilt, which causes J.T to fall back, Jhrish takes this opportunity to run towards him, and swing his sword over his head, he uses his momentum to propel him forward, but just as the sword is about to strike, J.T spins out of the way. Jhrish then tries an overhead strike which J.T ducks under, Jhrish snaps his sword out in front of him, and cuts the wire fencing, next to him causing, a bullet to come out of his sword it strikes him, causing him to spin and fall down, as Jhrish slowly advances, J.T tries to get up, but doesn't have the strength to, there is a blast from behind and Jhrish snaps his head back, to see Maya running towards him she cross's her arms, and is instantly morphed. She jumps up and blasts Jhrish causing him to stumble backwards a little way. She lands on the ground, and tries to swing, with her blaster hand, but Jhrish blokes it with his sword, they both spin around and end up blocking each others swings Jhrish grabs her hand, and kikes her in the groin, which dose little damage he then punches her in the face, which causes her to stumble back, he, spins, and hits Maya in the stomach, and moves back a couple of paces, Maya reaches for her other blaster, at the same time as Jhrish Grabs J.T by the neck, he tugs him in front of him as a shield, just as Maya points both guns at, what is now the area where J.T's head is. Maggie looks from behind a pipe line at the battle she steps out, and knocks some piping down, they land with a clatter, which is just enough of a distraction, for J.T to get out of the headlock, he moves Jhrish's arm, and turns, and strikes, him in the stomach area, he then moves back to Maya who fires her blasters, but they are deflected of off Jhrish bracers, Maya indicates with her head towards Maggie, J.T runs off towards her, Maya snap kicks Jhrish in the head, and then does a summersault, and lands a solid kick to Jhrish's head again, Jhrish swings his sword down, on Maya, but she just doges under his out-stretched arm and grabs him by the waist, she pushes him back, but Jhrish strikes her, causing Maya to spin to the ground, switch to Maggie who has not moved from her position, since she knocked over the pipes. J.T run's up to him _Girl come with me, we got to get you out of hear_ Maggie doges out of his way and runs away to the left _Maggie _switch to Maya being thrown across the air, she knocks over a wire fencing, J.T's head snaps towards the sound and he runs toward his fallen comrade Maggie looks over a small rubble of wires, and mettle Maya lifts her wrist_

Maya

Dean Park we need some help hear.

Dean Park _through communicator _

The other three are on there way _J.T runs up to _ _Jhrish and kikes him which is blocked by Jhrish's sword he moves it away causing J.T's foot to fall to the ground Jhrish swipes his sword across just as J.T swipes his baton, down, they both meat in the middle Jhrish pulls his sword back, and tries to hit J.T, but J.T spin kicks out the way, when he lands Jhrish strikes him in the chest causing him to fall to the ground he rolls for a bit then gets up, and joins Maya they stand there getting there breath back, Jhrish powers up his sword, it glows bright red as he swings it over his shoulder, swipes it across and then raises it a little, and then swipes it across red lightning shots from the end of his sword, and it rips through the air causing massive explosions around J.T and Maya, causing them to fall to the ground, and writher in pain, Jhrish starts to advance, but is knocked back by three blasts to the stomach Kyle, Cos and Joey flip in to the junkyard Morphed Kyle lands in front of them, on one knee, while Joey helps Maya up _

Joey

Maya, J.T are you too alright

Kyle

What is that kid doing hear

Maya

she seems to be the only one left out of all the kidnapped children _Jhrish powers up his sword, it glows bright red as he swings it over his shoulder, swipes it across and then raises it a little, and then swipes it across red lightning shots from the end of his sword, and it rips through the air causing massive explosions around all the rangers knocking them all to the ground_

Jhrish

I will let you off with a warning this time, just don't get in my way again _he plunges his sword into the ground and is gone in a flash of orange J.T runs up to the place where he just stood, and leans back in pain, his suit fly's of him as he collapses to the floor, Cos, and Joey run up to him while Maya, and Kyle run forward _

Cos

J.T get up, come on

Maya

How could we let him get away like that?

Kyle

Also why is that girl there _J.T looks up, and faints in Cos's arms _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to base J.T is lying on a bed, Cos is looking over him, Joey is at the main console, Maya is pacing up and down the floor, Kyle is nowhere to be seen, the door opens and Dean Park appears with Maggie by his side _

Dean Park

Look who I found outside, wandering the corridors _J.T looks up and rushes to Maggie _

J.T

Where did he take them, come on kid, you where there for like two hours, they must have said something.

Maggie

Yea, they did _the teens look at her expectantly _but nothing I could understand, it was all in a wired dialect, I wouldn't even call it a language…. Well actually technically it must have been a language, because every race, of beings has a language…. But would you call them a race….. Mind you what defines a race? _By this time all of the rangers except J.T have gone back to there work_

J.T

Come on there must be something you can remember

Maggie

Well…. The one with the blue proton head did have a device that let it contact, there boss….. At least I guess it was there boss…. Mind you it did call that orange one, but I don't think that was the boss, because it would have taken a lot moor power, than something just one robot could have, to control that many robots.

J.T

Think what happened to the device

Maggie _after a brief pause _

I think it fell to the ground, when you guys attacked it

J.T

So it's still at the junk yard

Maggie

Most probably, although, by now it could have been taken back by the robots picked up by some junk collector, and technically speaking, I don't even know weather it would work, now or not, even if you do find it.

J.T

Well I'm going to try anyway _he grabs Maggie _and your coming with me _he presses a button as the teleportation is activated, J.T streams out in yellow and Maggie in white we hear Maggie's voice _

Maggie

You know if anyone saw us then they would immediately suspect you of being the kidnapper, _they land in the junk yard _because, I was most probably reported missing and if I'm found in the presence, of an older guy, whom I've only met once, for around five second's then they'll arrest you

J.T

Are you kidding me, my sisters been kidnapped, they wouldn't charge me with the abduction of my own sister!

Maggie

No but they would probably arrest you, because, you have me, and, by law, you have become a conspirator to abduction, because you have not returned me to my parents

J.T

you think to much, now let's just find that device and get everybody out of hear _he starts to walk around the junk yard while muttering to himself _O.K if the blue head originated hear, then it would have moved hear, when I blasted it, and then it moved towards the factory' building, so it's probably somewhere around there _J.T walks to the wire meshing that Maya knocked over, and squats down he searches under a couple of boxes and exclaims _yes got it.

Maggie

Good now if somebody can adjust the frequencies then we can go in and rescue everybody

J.T

Who hold on there munchkin, you aren't going anywhere

Maggie

Um excuse, me without me you wouldn't have been able to get this devise, and you probably wouldn't be able to use it ether, mind you I'm not saying I could get it to work, but I might as well give it a try, mind you I could completely destroy it, so basically it's a fifty/fifty situation. And I am not a munchkin

J.T

Whatever, Munchi…. Hey…yea munchi… I like that, now lets get to work _he hands it to Maggie _

Maggie

You think I could, hack it hear, wait, actually that isn't the right word, because… no that is the right word, what I meant to say is that I might not be able to hack it at all because well for one I don't know what type of processor it uses, or even if it uses a processor.

J.T

Enough, you are seriously getting on my last nerve know can you fix it or not

Maggie

Well I cant do it hear _J.T takes it back _now if I was in that kick-ass place, that I 'stumbled' upon, then I probably could do it there, but still I'd have to have access to all the computers there and all of that tech, and then somebody would have to tell me how to use it all, because I might accidentally destroy something, if I'm not properly trained.

J.T

That isn't my call, munchi, that's the Dean's, and I seriously doubt that he would allow it

Maggie

Well, then I guess you will never see your little sister again,… except in dreams, where you will regret having made this chose, and you will constantly wonder what your life would have been like if you had allowed me to do my magic in the sick area, so actually technically speaking you would see your sister again, but you really wouldn't cause she'd just be a distant memory

J.T

_Grabbing Maggie's short collar _listen you little smart allic, you are going to help us or I am going to rip your little insignificant body to shreds.

Maggie

Uh oh Violence, I really don't think that you should do that

J.T

Oh yea, and what gave you the stupid idea that I gave a shit, about what you thought

Maggie

Well, when I do get out of hear, and if I don't get my way, then you will be looking at a kidnapping 1 charge, and if you carry on like this, an assault and battery charge as well, which I don't think you would like following you around, all your life, now would you? _J.T slowly lowers Maggie down to the ground _Didn't think so, now shall we go to that secret base of yours. _J.T pockets the device and then presses a button on his communicator/morpher_

J.T

Dean Park two to teleport _both of them disappear in a flash of yellow and white._

_Fade out _

_Fade in to villains cavern, where all the children are in a orange ball floating above, the floor, Jhrish is standing to the right, of the entrance, there is a clanging as Kadushi enters the cavern, and looks up to where the children are _

Kadushi

Ah excellent, Jhrish it seams your partner has actually come through for once, I take it all of these are suitable

Jhrish

Of course master, I tested them all, and those you did not match the standards where….. Disposed of

Kadushi

Excellent, within three hours it will be time, and then I shall open, the seal of kadjmish and then the ten shall appear, and tear this pathetic world, and it's so called protectors asunder.

Jhrish

Very good, my master, _he bows and backs out of the cavern _

Kadushi

Very soon, the world will be mine, and I will finally have revenge on that insignificant weasel Park

Fade out

_Fade in to Rangers cave, J.T is standing over Maggie's shoulders as Maggie is trying to find the children on the computer, Kyle enters the command center with a tray of drinks he sets them down near a console and taps J.T on the shoulder, J.T swipes back, and almost knocks Kyle out._

Kyle

Easy there, no knocking out your one Team mates lets save that for the enemy's shall we

J.T

Sorry just a little jumpy

Kyle

Yea I can imagine

J.T

_Shouting _OH YEA HAVE YOU GOT A SIBLING

Kyle

Well no bu….

J.T

I DIDENT THINK SO, KNOW STOP SAYING YOU UNDERSTAND AND UNLESE YOU CAME TO HELP, GET YOU ASS OUT OF HEAR

Kyle

_Slinking out _Coffee's on the table if you want it, it's got an extra kick in it _Kyle turns out and his eyes flash red, he clutches his head in pain, _ARGHHHH _J.T turns around, and Maggie jumps and starts around, J.T runs to Kyle and grabs his arms_

J.T

Dude, what's wrong, calm down, _Kyle's eyes flash red again, and he regains composer _

Kyle

Sorry lost my head for a second there _his eyes dart around, and he suddenly turns and runs out of the Command center J.T turns to Maggie with a frown on his face _

J.T

Weird wonder what that was about, anyway let's get back to work

Maggie

_Softly _teenagers

J.T

What was that?

Maggie

Nothing

J.T

Good know get back to work

Maggie

Got you _swivels chair back, and cracks his fingers, as J.T cringes _

J.T

Would you mind if you don't do that, it's extremely annoying

Maggie

Why, its just compressed air, being released from your finger joints if one did not do that then you would be at moot of a risk of getting arthritis.

J.T

Just please don't it kinda makes me sick

Maggie

Good to know, sorry

J.T

It's cool; know can we get back to work.

Maggie

Doing it she_ swivels her chair back, and starts to type, images of aliens and files come up, as she is searching, J.T walks up and starts to look over her shoulder, Maggie turns her head a little towards him, and just shrugs, within a couple of minutes he stops typing, and looks intently at the screen._

J.T

What you got something?

Maggie

I might of…..although I don't know though, It looks like it might be something related to this case but thee seams to be something wrong with this picture

J.T

Well?

Maggie

Well when the bulk of the children disappeared, they where transported to the caves on the outskirts of Orshv town, of course that's what these reading's say although I don't know they could be wrong

J.T

So glad I can drive _grabs jacket from chair and turns to go _

Maggie

That's not all though, so if you'll just wait one moment then I will be able to say it all and then you can make a lo…..

J.T

JUST GET ON WITH IT AND TELL ME

Maggie

Calm down and I will, because if I tell you know then your brain, will only hear one thing and then it will react on that thing, and you'll go ballistic

J.T

_Talking some deep breaths _O.K I'm calm, sorry about that, I really am. Now what is the other bit of information?

Maggie

_Turning back to computer screen and biting lower lip softly _by my calculations your sister isn't there, although I could be wrong, but I doubt that because I have only been wrong once in my life time

J.T

_In a dangerously calm voice _where is she then

Maggie

_Shrinking back into the chair _at the high school

J.T

_Turning towards the door _hang on Sam I'm coming _he runs out the door _

Maggie

_Shouting _I'll call the others, of course I highly doubt that you'll need them, an impassioned sibling can do practically anything, and they usually are extremely scary but Oh well I might as well, _accesses communicator frequencies _M to Green, Pink, Red, and Blue come in you guy's this is a code Kad

Maya _through communicator _

Maggie? What are you doing there?

Maggie

There's no time to explain, J.T just ran out of hear, in a fury, he's going to the high school, where Sam's reading's have appeared, but there's something else's

Maya_ through communicator_

There always is… so?

Maggie

It looks like the same monster that originally kidnapped us is back, and it is also with Sam at the school

Maya _through communicator_

On my way, contact the others

Cos _through communicator_

Me and Joey are already in the school

Maya _through communicator_

Right you two morph and get all the students and teachers out of there, and Contact Kyle tell him to meet us at the school

Joey through_ communicator_

Will do

Maya

And Maggie…..

Maggie

Yes

Maya

We'll talk about using the frequencies when we get back, understand

Maggie

Understood, M out _he types in another command _M to Blue, M to Blue come in Blue

Kyle

Mag's how in hell are you inside the base

Maggie

I'm already being chewed out because of it, which I think is hardly fair, seeing as I am the one who found all the kidnapped kids, and helped find Yellow's sister, and know I'm being chewed out just because I bypassed the security on your computer mainframe

Kyle

You go Mag's, anyway what's up

Maggie

I need you to get to the school, immediately there's a monster heading there

Kyle

Finally

Maggie

M out _Maggie_ _gets out of chair and walks to main chair in center of room she flops himself down in it _Teenagers I swear I will never understand them, although I suppose I'll have to understand them, since I am going to become one next year, great, just great, I'll become something I don't understand. Mind you I'll probably understand it gradually when I am a teenager s_he looks around _wait a moment who the hell am I talking to. _she lowers her face in to her hand and sighs/groans _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to interior of high school Petriach is there from behind it Sam comes out, we center on her eyes they have a faraway look to them, as if she isn't all there _

Petriach

Come my dear, let us extract your energy, you will be the instrument to destroy this pathetic world… but first _he starts to spin and he spins and spins, until it transforms into a human male, he has a gotte, and short hair, and he is warring a green polo shirt with beige pants _that's better, go my dear, and lead all your little friends out so they can serve the emperor _he pushes Sam forward and she walks up to a door, she opens it and enters the class-room she looks around and sees one student sitting down at the far desk, as she goes up to her, a hand grabs her from behind she looks behind and sea's Kyle _

Kyle

There you are, we've been waiting for over an hour for him to bring you , but don't worry were hear to take you home _Sam stares at him for two seconds and then kikes him in the crotch Kyle's mouth shoots wide open, as he doubles over in pain and crumples to the floor in the fetal position Sam runs out to see Petriach_ _looking at two figures_ _Petriach sends a blast at one of them which they easily doge when the smoke clears Petriach and Sam are gone Kyle and the two others run down the corridor, they see Petriach and Sam run down the stairs and exit the building _Perfect right into our trap _he raises his right arm _you two ready there coming out, the alien is disguised as a man in his mid thirty's wearing green, fire at will

Joey _from communicator _

Just get down hear already we don't have all day, you know

Kyle

Were coming just hold them off for the time being

Joey

What do you think were going to do with them, the polka? Now get down hear

Kyle

Doing it, K-man out

_Switch to outside Joey is leaning against a wall of the school, and a gun is pointing out from just above him _

Joey

I'm going to talk to him about that, it's imperative that we keep our identity's a secrete

J.T

And how is him calling himself K-man, going to reveal who he is

Joey

Well if somebody had hacked into the communications channel then they could have herd it

J.T

Yea and they would have immediately guessed that K-Man stood for Kyle

Joey

Shut up, there coming out, get ready

_Petriach, and Sam run out of the building and look around suddenly a blast from the right hit's Petriach, and makes him lose his grip on Sam, as well as his disguise _

Petriach

If you shot again then I'll kill the kid

Cos

No you wont you need Sam to get the energy to unleash…..well whatever you're planning to unleash on the city _J.T hopes down, and comes out of hiding _

J.T

SAM

Petriach

She can't hear you little boy

J.T

What have you done to her _he charges at Petriach, but Sam gets in the way, he stops right in front of her _Sam please, we had breakfast together just this morning, I drove you into school. Look, whatever they did to you, you've got to fight it. You can win. Please just let me through

Petriach

Ah.. How touching, a pity it was wasted on deaf ears, your sister is under my control now, and there's nothing you can do.

J.T

Your wrong _grabbing Sam by the shoulders _Sam please, You've got to remember, I'm your brother, call me dweeb, laugh at my stupid mistakes anything, just please you've got to remember me

Petriach

She isn't going to remember you, she is under my control now, and I am Petriach, master of deception, nobody can escape my mind traps, as long as I have a conductor I can control anybody

J.T

A conductor _he looks at Petriach, and scans the alien his eyes widen when he spies the staff that Petriach holds _

Petriach

There is no way you can save your little sister, they only way you can save the city is by destroying your precious sister

Maggie _from communicator _

Oh… I wouldn't say that, has everybody forgotten about me, no that wouldn't be right, because if everybody had forgone about me then , the Dean wouldn't have allowed me access hear like two minutes ago.

Petriach

What! Who are you?

Maggie _from communicator _

Lets just say I'm your worst nightmare, well actually I cant be your worst nightmare, because you have never heard of me before, so lets say I will be your worst nightmare, actually I can say that for sure, so I might be your worst nightmare, but that doesn't sound good oh well time to make my appearance _Sam disappears in a flash of white light, only to be replaced By a smiling Maggie _hey guys miss me

Petriach and Rangers

Wait but how, where'd you come from

J.T

Where's Sam

Maggie

Well to answer your first question, well….first, I have the power to switch places with anybody or anything anywhere, I just need be able to see them, and in a blink of an eye I am where they are and they are where I am, nice power isn't it

Cos

I'll say

J.T

Enough what did you do with Sam

Maggie

Calm down she is safe, at the base, and she is asleep, well actually she isn't asleep, she sort of in a comma, but she is fine I can awaken her any time, and when I do wake her up she wont remember anything about this incident, well she will, but it will be just like a bad dream, so technically she will sort of remember it.

J.T

_He hugs Maggie _Thank you I am forever in your gratitude, now I would run, I don't want you to get hurt

Maggie

I will just one final thing to do s_he circles her arms around, and crosses her arms she then shoots them both down and a bright light is emitted from her arms, it envelops the whole area in a bight light when it clears she is being held by Petriach and the staff is in front of J.T _and again, so technically it wasn't one final thing it was two final things, but that doesn't sound cool, so…um… yea, where was I…. oh yea s_he circles her arms around, and crosses her arms she then shots them both down and a bright light is emitted from her arms, it envelops the whole area in a bight light when it clears she is safe around five feet from Petriach, and Petriach is holding a box. Petriach roars and drops the box which breaks, into a lot of splinters _

Petriach

HOW COULD YOU DO THAT

J.T

she already explained that you idiot, nice going Maggie, now to destroy this _he pikes up the staff and swings it with all his might against the school, the head snaps clean of, and shatters on the ground_

Petriach

NO my staff my beautiful staff, you will pay for that.

J.T

Oh I don't think so ready

Maya, Kyle, Joey, Cos

Ready

All

Element power,_ the screen switches two a five way split Maya the middle, with J.T on her left, Kyle on the far left, Joey to her right and Cos on the far right on the far left, they all extend there left arms out, _spirits of Ravnica grant us your powers _they all cross there arms _Elements engage _they emerge from the morphing sequence,_

Maya

Power of the flame, Red Ravnica ranger.

Kyle

Power of water Blue Ravnica Ranger

Cos

Power of Earth Green Ravnica Ranger

J.T

Power of lightning Yellow Ravnica Ranger

Joey

Power of wind Pink Ravnica Ranger

Maya

Red

Kyle

Blue

Cos

Green

J.T

Yellow

Joey

Pink

All

Power rangers Ravnica

Petriach

_Holds his hands up to his mouth and calls _ow Jhrish come hear now _Jhrish flips over the rangers, and turns in mid air, it lands and looks at the rangers _

Jhrish

It looks like you fools still haven't learnt your lesion _Petriach comes running up to his side and jabbers away in some language, and then speeds away _

Maya

Looks like its pay back time

Jhrish

Oh you think you can defeat me, that's pathetic, _he holds out two balls one blue with a rim around it, and one a silver one _lets see how you do against these guys first _he crosses his arms in front of his stomach, and trough's them they land on the ground and glow, from them spew, millions of parts, that make around 40 demurs and 1 blue head _

Maya

Lets go guys _she jumps up and twists in mid air landing a solid kick on the blue-head, which sends it flying back into a wall, and crashing through said wall Maya gets pout her blasters and charges into the newly created hole once on the other side the blue head, sends a blast of blue energy straight at her which she deflects she charges in-between, the mettle support beams on one side, as the blue head charges on the other side, all the time firing blasts, which are ether deflected by the beams of by Maya, she flips in to the air and performs a somersault, when she lands she unleashes a barrage of bullets at the blue head which hit it directly. Switch to Kyle he flips on to a small bridge type of structure a demur charges him he draws his baton, and side steps then strikes it, as another one comes up behind him, he turns and hits it in the stomach so hard, that it actually falls back he blocks a blow from his original demur, and disarms it and then flips it over his back he then takes a step forward, and side doges a demure by resting on the railing, he then pushes the demur in to the railing, and it is electrocuted he then hits it with his sword, so it falls off the causeway, switch to Cos, who performs, five somersault, and lands in the center of a group of demur's she sweep kicks one and then uses the momentum to punch one in the stomach he then kikes one away, but it soon comes back, she swipes it away with her arm, she then grabs hold of one and punches it so it goes flying away she twirls her sword around, Four of the demurs lift there blaster arms and fire a volley at Cos, who doges and then charges them she runs towards the wall and jumps up the many cartons until she rockets herself of the wall and drop kicks a demur who stumbles back a bit stunned she doges another demurs blow and turns to it she then snap kicks it, and another who is approaching from behind left of her, she then spins around and hits a demur with both her leg and her arm pinning it to the ground switch to Joey who has both arms raised in his right he holds his baton he swings It forward, and clasps it in both hands, and delivers a powerful swing to approaching demur he then swings down and catches another demur, he then spins around and lets one grab his hand and swings but miss's an approaching demur, he the snap kicks it away, he moves the one grabbing his hand forward, and swings it in front of him and delivers a kick knocking it away, he then swings and bats away a demur , and continues his rampage, tearing through two other demurs, he turns and swipes a demur trying to attack from the back he then goes into a fencing position, and incapacitates one moor, who is sent flying and lands next two five moor demurs Joey swipes his sword, and a gust of wind erupts from it blowing away and destroying said demurs, he then turns around, and turns his sword upside-down and retracts two disks he holds them in his fingers and lobs them in the direction of his final two demurs, blowing them to smithereens, switch to J.T who jump kicks two demurs in the chest, lands and blasts three demurs in succession, he then reaches for his belt and extracts a wallet type tool opens it and punches in a few commands, 6 demurs stand waiting to see what is going to happen next they are entrapped in a yellow bubble and are blasted at, then a fire erupts in the bubble then they are dosed with water, and finally they are blown around by a gust of wind the crash into each other and fall to the ground they get up and huddle together, as the bauble encasing them grows smaller and destroys them. Switch to a blue bullet coming out of the blue heads antenna arm, and a red bullet coming from Maya's gun, the red bullet shatters the blue one, and speeds towards the blue head, Maya goes berserk with the amount of shots each one being blocked by a blue bullet biting the dust, on of the blue bullets is deflected and shots up towards the calling, and causes a wire to fall and splutter the blue head jumps up with its blaster hand in front of it, as dose Maya only with both blasters in front of her they continue the fierce shoot out for another couple of seconds rotating, until Maya flying kikes the blue head in the stomach around five times in rapid succession the blue head crashes through the original whole and through some boxes that where still left in tact Maya flips over and lands and is joined by the others _

Jhrish

Good I was locking for some exercise you five will do just perfectly _Jhrish powers up his sword, it glows bright red as he swings it over his shoulder, swipes it across and then raises it a little, and then swipes it across red lightning shots from the end of his sword, and it rips through the air causing massive explosions around all the rangers knocking them all to the ground _too easy

J.T _getting up _

Don't make me laugh _stands up _that thing wont work now

Maya _getting up_

I've had just about enough of you _stands up _

Joey _getting up_

There is not anything you can do _stands up _

Cos _Getting up _

We've been working on a counter attack especially for you. _Stands up _

Kyle _Getting up_

Say goodbye _J.T steps forward _

J.T

You'll learn not to mess with a child

Maya, Kyle, Cos, Joey

Right

Jhrish

Impressive, you survived my attack, but that won't save you

J.T

R.D _R.D comes running up the street Maya holds up the bone and throws it in the air and R.D immediately fly's up and bits it, his back half turns upside done and his rear legs fold in, as his front legs fold out, then, two blasters emerge from the legs, he drops from the sky and is caught by Kyle and J.T on the left and Cos, and Joey on the right, Maya stands at the back. _

All

Ravnica destroyer

J.T

Target lock

Maya

Fire _she pulls the trigger as the four other rangers point at Jhrish it fires two shots, and they are shot toward Jhrish they speed up and eventually become one blast, Jhrish powers up his sword, it glows bright red as he swings it over his shoulder, swipes it across and then raises it a little, and then swipes it across red lightning shots from the end of his sword, and it rips through the air the two blasts meet in the middle for around five seconds they seam equal but then Jhrish's blast gets closer to the Ravnica destroyer_

Jhrish

You where worthy opponents

Maya

Were not finished yet _the rangers blast moves quickly towards Jhrish and knocks it over, a lot of machinery falls to the ground as the rangers stand up _

J.T

Its gone _he stumbles as he looks up the giant dentist robot has reappeared _

Petriach

Did you forget about me, I sure hope not, because I'm going to kill you all?

Maya

You can try, but it is not going to happen Zord time

Dean Park _through communicator _

On there way _the five Zord's zoom out of the mountain and the ranger's jump into them _

Maya

Let's get this over with

All

Fusion _Mayas car stands upright, with the front wheels going down on the ground the arms contract, bringing the Pink car closer to the side of Maya's car and latch's on, J.T's tank does the same, and then the trucks cargo compartment lifts up and becomes one leg, and the helicopters main body does the same thing. Maya presses a button and the wheals of the car fold upwards as well as the main body of the car, the hands pop out of the bottom of the Pink car and the Yellow tank, as the main body fuses with the legs, the back part of Maya's car retracts and reveals the head of the Megazord it retrieves it gun and points it at the robot_ Power up Ravnic Megazord_ the sky turns cloudy and it starts to rain _

Petriach

Your little gun can hardly stop me, you'll never get all the souls back, so why even bother, you will be defeated.

J.T

I think I've herd enough _the robot fires blue lightning at the Ravnic _Shit _the Ravnic jumps to the side and blasts the robot, it flips and lands on it's knee the opposing robot fires another blast which the Ravnic rolls out of the way blasting all the blasts score a direct hit, it rolls behind a building which the robot promptly destroys with a huge lightning blast the Ravnic jumps up out of the explosions, with it's sword raised, it powers it up _

All

Elemental flying scorcher _the Ravnic swings it's sword back, to its right shoulder, and then swings it forward causing a volley of light blue lightning to be sent out which hits the robot, which is sent stumbling backwards _Combined lightning Blast _the tank glows for a second and then a bolt of power surges through the left arm and into the gun _

Joey

Five

J.T

Four

Cos

Three

Kyle

Two

Maya

One

All

Fire _the Ravnic firs three bullets in rapid fire at the giant dentist type robot causing it to fall down and explode the yellow arm spins the gun around and puts it in its holster, _Game over.

J.T

It's done; Maggie is everybody back where they belong

Maggie _through intercom _

Yes, yes they are, every child that was taken is back where they where originally taken from, and everybody who was involved, memory's have been wiped including your sisters, everybody that is except for Harrison, we haven't been able to find him, so I guess everybody isn't back to there rightful place, although I have modified everybody who new him memories so that he no longer exists in there memories, so technically speaking everybody who people remember is returned.

J.T

What happened to him?

Maggie _through intercom_

I honestly don't know…. There is no trace of him anywhere on this planet, of course he may have been transported of this planet, but then it probably would have been registered on the interstellar scanners, but if those were being blocked then he could have been taken without any of us knowing

J.T

But he existed right

Maggie _through intercom_

Yep, although we are the only people who know about him, as far as the rest of the world knows the boy named Harrison Stewart never existed, but we know better, but I would advise you people not to talk about him, because if you did, then the person you would be talking to would probably report you to a doctor, unless of course that person happened to be one of us, but then, you would not need to be warned about talking about him know would you, But he is somewhere I just cant find him.

J.T

Then we will find him

Maggie _through intercom_

I hope so…. Maggie out see you back at base, well unless of course you don't come back to base, in which case I will see you latter most probably when the next monster attack is initiated, but I cant promise you that, because as strange as this sounds I do have a life, although, it isn't exactly the same as yours, but I'll leave you to think about that if you want, of course if you don't think bout it then that will be fine to Maggie Out.

_Fade out _

_Fade in to underground lair Harrison is tied to a revolving circle, a slow grey substance is being extracted from his brain, as we hear a maniacal laugh as we fade out _


	6. He's Back

Authors Notes: O.K then this chapter/episode contains allusions to a past Rape, attempted Rape, murder, and of course language, so once again if it isn't you cup of tea then don't read, if you can stomach it read on, and I've had around 345 hits all together,and only two reviews, come on peapole I want some feadback on this, please, I know your out there reading it I dont care what the fead back is just please drop me a line, thanks

The Similerian

_Fade in to a military barracks a soldier comes out he has a hat on so we can't see his face, he hands a slip to the guard at the gate and the gate opens he walks out and gets on a motorcycle, and roars of_

Fade Out

_Fade in to main road in the town of Golgari, the motorbike roars down the highway, there is a crash, and the cyclist looks up, in front of him is a bird on legs, he skids to a stop and nervously holds out a gun, but the bird, just shoots him with a needle, and he is transferred into the creature, who then crakes his neck and turns around, and morphs in to the man, and gets on his bike, as he starts the bike up again, he grins a bit and roars of towards the inner city. _

Fade Out

_Dean Park is watching the news on the main screen stands a reporter, standing in front of the army base we just saw_.

Reporter

The government has just ordered a military intervention, in to the strange goings on in the small town of Golgari, I am standing hear with the commander of this operation, Commander Striker, Cornel, apart from an all out attack, what do you see as a method for dealing with these creatures

Commander Striker

Unfortunately there is no other direction, we can go, these aliens have established a threat to the security of this country, and the world, and if we don't stop them here then the whole world is doomed

Reporter

Cornel what can you tell me about these costumed, fighters that have been dealing with the aliens so far, are they part of the U.S army, or separate, are they allied with the aliens, _The Dean Snorts_ or really defending us.

Commander Striker

We do not know there intentions, but until we get actual facts that they are fighting for the earths peace, they are our enemy's as well.

Reporter

What should the public do if they see an alien or one of these 'rangers' as they call themselves.

Commander Striker

We have established a hotline for emergencies, and everybody in the city will be getting information about what to do if an emergency like that emerges.

Reporter

Thank you Commander

Commander Striker

Thank you

Reporter

This is Cassie Chan, from WARB AG reporting live from just outside of the town of Golgari, back to you in the studio T.J

Anchor

Thanks Cassie, recapping our top story, Ashley it's me if you free tonight call me, and on to other news, the president has just confirmed that he is indeed going to send 1'000 more troops to Iraq, after yesterdays suicide bombing attempt in Baghdad, reporting live from the white house is Robert Drake, Robert?

Dean Park

_Chuckling silently, _how those two ever got the job done I'll never know, oh well looks like where wanted fugitives, great just great, better inform the other fugitives. _Presses some button on his chair and a mike raises out of one of the panels in front of him _DP to Everybody get hear know we have something to discuses.

Maya

What's the matter?

J.T

Yea there is no monster attacking the city, is there?

Maggie

Even if there was we wouldn't be able to sense it unless it attacked the city, of course it could be underground and then if the base had no censers that registered underground, mind you that would be impossible…..

Kyle

Enough O.K just enough we don't care lets just get to the base

Dean Park

Kyle!

Kyle

What, it's the truth

Dean Park

ENOUGH everybody get hear, now

All

On our way

_All five of them stream in, in there respective colors, and Maggie in white _

Maya

So what's up?

Kyle

Yea there's nothing going down

Dean Park

I thought you might want to see this _he switches on the screen behind him, and it turns on to reveal the news anchor from before _

Kyle

Nice screen

Anchor

Recapping our top story, the military has put out a warning to all those in the vicinity of the town of Golgari, Stay inside if the monsters appear again, also do not approach these so called 'rangers' the military will deal with theme unless they prove that they are working for the human race. And that was the 8 O'clock news; I am Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson 3rd, goodnight

_There is a stunted silence for around as this new is digested _

Cos

So that means where going to have to fight a three front war

J.T _turning to her _

Three?

Cos

Yea, aliens, the military, and teachers hounding us for assignments

J.T

She dose have a point

Joey

Hey dad is there any way that you coul…

Dean Park

No, way don't even think about it

Joey

Oh come on, how are we meant do our work what with fighting the military and Kad

Dean Park

You teenagers, you still have a lot of youth and energy in you

Kyle

Come on guys we can do it

Cos

Stop being so schizophrenic will you, one minute you all glom and the next you the happiest person on earth

Kyle

Hey somebody has to be

Maya

Whatever if that's it, I need to get back home

Cos

_Under breath _I'd love to go there

Maya

What was that?

Cos

Hm…_thinking of response _o um nothing, never mind, by I'm out of hear _she teleports out in a stream of green _

Kyle

Yep me to see ya _teleports out in a stream of blue, as do the rest of the team and Maggie _

Dean Park

Let's hope there ready for what's coming

_Fade out _

_Fade in to street Maya is walking down the Road with he bag on her shoulder, when a motor bike turns the corner and starts to follow her, she takes out a small mirror and check's behind her, when she sea's the motorbike, she reaches for her pocket, and we can see the stub of a gun, she slowly walks up to an intersection, and the guy on the motorbike slows done and stops, he gets of and removes his helmet it is Carl, but Maya dose not notice who he is, as soon as he gets of the motorbike she wheels around and produces a gun form her pocket, and she finds her self pointing a gun at her brother_

Maya

What do you want?

Carl

Careful, I just want to talk

Maya

_She puts the gun back in her holster _What killing innocent people is not enough

Carl

My squad has been assigned to this sector, to protect against these monsters and so called Ranger's, so I thought I might stop in on my little sister.

Maya

What Mum or Dad, aren't important enough to say hi to

Carl

They slammed the door in my face, and said that they don't have a son. Through the window.

Maya

Good for them you deserve it, and if they disowned you then I'm not your sister, now, goodbye!

Carl

Maya, please, I'm no going to come back, once this war is over I'm moving to the Middle East as a part of the official peace keeping troops

Maya

Good for you, maybe you'll learn some respect there goodbye then

Carl

Can't I give you a ride to school at least?

Maya

Yea right what do you think I am a complete idiot?

Carl

No of course not

Maya

Good, then, if you don't mind I'm going to be taking this _she hops on to his bike and starts the motor, and roars off _

Carl

Damm it, _after a moment of thinking _hey the high school may need protecting, and I've been assigned to this sector _he takes out a walki talkie _commander, this is lieutenant CarlBoynton I have reason to believe that the next alien will attack the local high school, and request immediate back up.

Commander Striker _from intercom _

Will do I'll send over one platoon, if those aliens or 'rangers' do appear, shot first, ask questions second.

Carl

Will do sir Boynton out, _he puts his walki talkie back onto his belt_ I will make my peace with you Little sister _he walks in the direction of the high school _

_Fade out_

_Fade in to the corridors of the high school Maya is there with J.T they are sitting down next to each other with there backs to the wall _

Maya

I don't know what to do, on the one hand he is my brother, but on the other hand….he's changed, I guess, I look back on all the fun times we had, the pillow fight's, trying to dunk each other at the local pool, out running each other, play wrestling, getting over IT _J.T looks worriedly over at Maya, but if she notices she ignores it _of course we changed, and our ways separated, we found new friends and we experienced differences, and changes that only those new people in our lives could understand, but we where always brother and sister, and best of friends I found comfort in that, I don't know weather he did or not, I certainly hope so, as the years went by though, we grew apart, so much so that I barley recognized him, I look back at the good times and find myself wondering, what went wrong, I sometimes attribute it to IT, but I slowly realized that it was something moor than that, and it was just that that one single event, helped put things in a new light, for him, I often wonder what life would have been like if I hadn't been….. Well you know……………. _There is a sort of a deathly silence, as Maya looks bleakly at the drab walls lost in painful memories, while J.T looks at her biting his lower lip as if wanting to say something but not having the courage to say it _I know I would be different but I do wonder weather he would be, why do we have to change, why cant life stay as it was when we where just little kid's without a care in the world, apart from what we where going to do that day, but then we grow up and we grow in to different people, and we change, weather for good or bad we change, and that's all there is to it. _There is a silence for a moment as J.T digests this speech. _

J.T

I whish I knew, I rely did, _stands up _come on lets go grab a coffee, My Treat

Maya

_Looking up with a sad smile _No I don't think so, but thanks anyway, I think I'll go for a walk

J.T

You want some company or not

Maya

_Pauses for a moment lost in thought, and then shakes his head _No thank you, though. _She gets up and walks towards the exit, once she is at the door she turns back and smiles at J.T _for everything _she step's through the door and nods while half smiling. J.T watches it all and then turns back he walks up the hallway and disappears round the corner _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to Base Dean Park is sleeping in his usual chair, his glasses are off and lying next to him on a fold out tray in the chairs arm, an alarm goes of, he falls out of his chair and grabs his glasses with a start, he stands up and rams his glasses on, he starts to type in codes. His face darkens as an aliens profile comes up, _

Dean Park

Looks like it's your lucky day, _he presses a button and Maya's voice can be heard from the screen_

Maya

What is it; I'm really not in the mood to do this now

Dean Park

Sorry to disturb you like this, but you where the only one who was free, an alien has escaped from a prison he was being held on, and has come to earth, he is very Dangerous, as he first paralyses the victim and then transfers them into vial's which he hides under his Cape, and it seams his first stop is earth, know I think I know where he is going to go, he usually targets specific types of humans.

Maya

He's been hear before

Dean Park

Oh yes, his last visit was five years ago, _Maya can be herd to gasp _now I need you to head to his destination and guard his target with your life, the other's will try and apprehend him before its to late.

Maya

You keep on saying him, and not an actual name

Dean Park

Nobody knows what his true name is; he has never even reviled his true form,

Maya

True Form?

Dean Park

Yes we know he is a shape shifter with the ability to change into any male, creature in all of the galaxies, but he needs the power he gets from his victim vial's to change form. I've already set the coordinates in to your morpher.

Maya

Good to know, he won't lay a hand on the Target as long as I am guarding them

Dean Park

Good luck

Maya

Thanks, I think? _She cuts the communication channel _

Dean Park

You'll need it

_Fade out _

_Fade in to residential area Sophie is walking home, when a shadow appears behind her, the shadow follows her until she gets to her house, and then it disappears again she opens her door, and the same shadow can be seen in the doorway, but then it disappears again. _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to the high school, J.T is sitting with Cos in the Quad with a group of friends, J.T is picking at his fries, when one of his friends taps him on the shoulder_

J.T

Hm... What, sorry did you say something?

Max

You O.K today, you seam to be a bit out of it

J.T

Oh yea, just lost in memories of a time gone by _he stands up and walks as if in a daze, out of the quad. _

Max

_Smiling and nodding at the same time _O.K then, you do that _turning to others as well as cos _O.K then something is defiantly up, _turning to Cos _what did you did to him.

Cos

Nothing I'm as confused as you are he hasn't said a word since this morning

Max

Oh come on, in all of the seven years I've known him he hasn't not talked all day once.

Cos

How do I know, I've only known the guy for two months

Max

And yet you're his girlfriend

Cos

Dose that mean I have to know everything about him

Max

No but it dose mean that you should no what's going on in his life

Cos

Well I don't O.K _standing up and storming off _

Max

Girls, I'll never understand them

James

_Patting max on shoulder _and that's why you'll never get a girlfriend _Max takes a playful swing at him, which James easily doges._

_Fade out _

_Fade in to a random hallway in the school J.T is walking down it Cos runs after him and pulls up to his side._

Cos

What was all that about

J.T

What?

Cos

You not talking

J.T

I just don't feel like talking is that a problem

Cos

Just weird that's all, you're usually so talkative

J.T

Well today I just don't feel like it O.K, there a problem with that

Nope not at all

J.T

Good then lets just forget about it

Cos

O.K _they continue to walk down the corridor, and turn the corner _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to Dean Park's office Dean Park is sitting in his chair, opposite him is Carl, and the dean has a frown on his face _

Dean Park

I understand you Carl, but I cannot allow the military inside, the school, you can patrol all you want outside, but not inside the school, it would disrupt the class to much, and we can not have that, now can we?

Carl

Dean Park I understand your, distrust of us but...

Dean Park

It's not that I don't trust you its just that I don't want the military patrolling the high school, you have no authority apart from a hunch that you have, that any alien attack will be launched hear. Now unless you come back hear with some sort of orders, forcing me to allow you to patrol this school, I would ask you to leave, I do not want to call, campus security. _Carl gets up to leave and then turns to the dean _

Carl

You don't understand how much Danger you just put this school in

Dean Park

Get out of my school now

Carl

I'll be back _he slams the door_

Dean Park

Oh I'm shore you will be _presses a button _Denise, if Mr. Boynton comes back, please would you call the police, Thank you. _An alarm goes of and he swivels his chair around, and presses a button and a shoot appears, as he and his chair disappear down It, the empty place is soon replaced with an empty chair, exactly the same as the one that the dean was sitting on before, switch to a passageway the chair and the dean wiz along, for around two minutes, and then they appear in the rangers base he swivels around and looks to the control panel where Maggie is sitting _Maggie What are you doing hear

Maggie

I heard the alarm using a device I had Joey build for me, well actually, he really didn't build it did he, it the same thing that the rangers use, so I guess you built it, but then how would he know exactly how to build it, _the dean frowns at him _right sorry how I got hear, its actually quite simple really, I just used my powers to get hear.

Dean Park

_To himself _I have to talk to that kid about just giving out communicators, _out loud _anyway, contact Kyle, J.T, Cos and Joey, there's an alien presence detected at the beach.

Maggie

There might be a little problem with that, well actually it isn't really a problem so to say, just a hindrance, _Dean Park waves his right hand as if saying go on_ you see Joey, said that he had to stay behind with Dean Higgins something about cleaning the blackboard, although I didn't exactly hear him, so I don't know weather he is available or not, do you want me to contact him or not, actually if he is with a teacher then he will probably have his communicator disengaged so I probably wont be able to contact him even if I tried.

Dean Park

Fine, contact the other three, and tell them to get to the beach immediately, he is there

Maggie

Will do, indecently who is he, is he an old friend, no that couldn't be because then you would probably call him by name, so then he could be an old enemy of yours, but no then you wouldn't be sending the rangers to defeat him, unless he was an alien and he was an old alien enemy, but that would mean that you've fought these aliens before, but if you had then you would be out there fighting to, wouldn't you?

Dean Park

_Softly _God help your teachers

Maggie

That's not an answer to my question, that doesn't even relate to my question, so then I must have drawn the right conclusion, because otherwise you wouldn't have said something completely different, and random, unless you wanted to distract me from what I had just said, and therefore make me forget it, so I would not mention it to anybody else.

Dean Park

ENOUGH just tell the rangers to get there

Maggie

I did that five minutes ago, and you really shouldn't shout at me like that, remember I could easily tell the military who the rangers are, and then you guys would be under interrogation, mind you then so would I because I have been helping you out as well, so technically speaking I am a co conspirator as well, great I'm in the same kettle of fish as you are, actually I'm not in a kettle of fish, I wonder where that expression came from, maybe it came from people boiling fish, and…._ Dean Park, slowly gets up and edges out of the room, Maggie looks back and notices that the dean is gone, _now I wonder where he went to, maybe he just left, or he could have been abducted by aliens, oh great they abduct, a person close to me to get to me, but, I don't even know weather they are after me or not, maybe I should not have assumed this form, this time, but it seamed like such a good one, I mean who would suspect a simple little 11 year old Girl?

_Fade out _

_Fade out to beach where Kyle, Cos, and J.T are there they are in a triangle with Kyle in the front, Cos on his right, and J.T on his left they wander up the beach, as the see is lapping up on to the shore , and the wind is whipping through the boys hair, and ruffling Cos's hijab, _

Kyle

According to the information that the dean sent us, the alien should be around hear, of course he could have always been lying.

J.T

And why would he do that

Kyle

To get us to this secluded area and away from everybody and set up an ambush for us, or it could always be the other way around, he's set up an ambush for Maya

Cos

Oh come on you don't have to be so pessimistic all the time

Kyle

Oh yea you can talk, you have everything, a huge house, money, a relationship, and a good home life, what do I have lets see shall we no house, no money, a relationship, don't make me laugh, I don't even have a home so how the fuck can I have a home life.

Cos

Don't talk about things you don't know

Kyle

I know enough, by just looking at you, and the whole other ranger team, you guys fight because you have something to go home to, me, I don't even have a sure chance that I will have a home when I get to the place where I sleep, so don't talk to me O.K _J.T puts a hand on Cos's shoulder, and shakes his head, suddenly a shadow appears from the cave, it is the shadow of a human the three students get in to fighting position's as the shadow appears, it is Carl, but he has a black Cape on he looks around and smirks _

Carl

What are you three doing hear

J.T

Careful… I don't think that's Carl

Cos

What do you mean, of course its Carl, who else could it be _Kyle open's his mouth _don't even say it.

Carl

Get out of my way, I have business Hear

J.T

And so do we, lets just not get in each other's way and we can both do our jobs

Carl

Fine with me _he moves to get out of there way _

J.T

Oh by the way Carl, your brother say's hi

Carl

Say Hi to him for me, and apologies that I can't see him this time, now business calls

J.T

Will do _Carl turns and walks a couple of paces _oh by the way _Carl turns his head to see a blaster being pointed at him _Carl doesn't have a brother _J.T blasts 'Carl' but he easily doges it, 'Carl' smiles and shifts his form, and turns in to a humanoid type creature with a bird face, and a huge black Cape _

Kyle

Told you, cos, now maybe you'll believe me next time I say something

Grashinc

You stupid kids shouldn't have meddled

Cos

Where's Carl?

Grashinc

_Grashnic opens his Cape and reveals around five vials filled with blue liquid _your friend is in hear, now get out of my way

J.T

No way bird freak

Grashnic

Fine then I'll have to leave a little present for you _he reaches inside his Cape and retracts a small ball, which he then activates by pressing it, and out from it spew around twelve demur's _get them

Kyle

Now let's see how somebody with nothing to lose fights, ready

J.T, Cos

Ready

Kyle

Good Lets go Element power,_ we switch to a three way screen Kyle in the middle, with Cos on the right and J.T on the left, they all extend there left arms out, _spirits of Ravnica grant us your powers _they all cross there arms _element power _they emerge from the morphing sequence, Kyle Jumps and tackles one demur on to the ground immediately he gets up and ducks under a punch from an oncoming demur and then kicks it in the stomach, causing it to double over, and then slamming its back with his hand causing it to fall to the ground he then turns and snap, back kicks a demur in the stomach causing miner explosions to erupt from it, switch to Cos who flips on to a small ledge where to demurs are on landing she strikes one in the stomach, and then precedes to strike the other one, she then strikes the first one causing it to fly of the ledge and land in the water, while Cos half steps down, switch to J.T who fly's in with his blaster raised he fires a blast which knocks a demur back and destroys it, he then lands and punches another demur in he stomach which causes it to flip over, switch angles, and we see J.T smack a demur in the throat with his blaster causing it to fall down, he then blasts an oncoming demur, and turns to blast three moor behind him, but one of them doges his blast, but he uses his turns momentum to turn around again, and shot another demur who is preparing to attack him from the back Grashnic steps behind the fallen demur, and grunts, J.T stands up straight as Kyle and Cos jump behind him _

J.T

Your finished, just come quietly and we wont have to hurt you _Grashnic scoffs and raises his right hand to his head and sends a blast of blue lightning at the three rangers causing explosions around them, which causes them to shield there eyes, this gives Grashnic just enough opportunity to Fade away, when the smoke clears J.T, Kyle, and Cos run up to where he was. _

Cos

Looks like its all up to Maya and Joey now

Kyle

I would not like to be there

Fade out

_Fade in to top of building at night Kadushi is standing on top of a ventilation pipe, while Grashnic, is looking out on to the city _

Kadushi

And what was that, I gave you a simple mission, to get you extra vial's, and you even managed to botch that up

Grashnic

Now I wouldn't say that exactly

Kadushi

And how would you come to that conclusion, I don't see any vial's

Grashnic

Oh those messily things well now you that you mention them _he opens his Cape and reveals 6 vial's all full _now do you see them, with all this lot, I can shift in to any thing I chose

Kadushi

But you have a limitation; you can only shift in to the dominant life form of the planet you are on

Grashnic

So you do want this planet to be yours right, then by tomorrow evening it will be, just bring me my money

Kadushi

Don't worry you will get it

Grashnic

I had better, cause if I don't, then you will whish you had never met me

Fade out

_Fade in to Sophie's house, a pair of binoculars watch from an opposite tree, we zoom in and see that it is Maya a beeping from her wrist distracts her for a couple of seconds, but she regains her composer and activates her communicator, _

Maya

Yes what is it?

Dean Park _through intercom _

Sorry is it a bad time again

Maya

No just nearly had a ranger with a broken arm, any way what is it

Dean Park _through intercom_

The others….. _Maya spots 'Carl' coming up the road _

Maya

What is he doing hear

Dean Park _through intercom _

That isn't your brother

Maya

Um I'd think, I'd know my own brother when I saw him

Dean Park _through intercom_

Even so, that person isn't your brother, the others fell for the same deception, he is the alien X _Maya gasps_

Maya

Thanks I got it Maya out, _'Carl' walks up to Sophie's house and transforms into gas, and goes in through the keyhole. _Looks like it's time for me to move in, _se jumps down the tree and walks up to the door, she extracts a loop of key's from her back pocket and searches for a couple of seconds, she finds the key she is looking for, and inserts it into the lock and opens the door, quietly she edges her way inside the door and locks the door, she slowly walks up the stairs there are sounds coming from an open door and as Maya gets closer she can discern those voices _

Sophie

What are you doing hear

Grashnic

Just came in to look in on you, your door was open so I thought I better cheek weather you where all right or not.

Sophie

Oh… thanks I guess, well as you can see I'm fine, so you can leave now

Grashnic

You sure, there isn't anyone hear

Sophie

Yes I'm sure….what are you doing….get of off me….. help, somebody hel…_there is a thud as if something fell to the ground, and then there is silence for a couple of seconds and then the ripping of cloths can be herd Maya jumps from her spot in to the door way, and points her gun at the Grashnic's back _

Maya

Get off her you freak, _Grashnic turns and shape shifts in to a small man with a mask over his face, and a piece of rope in his hand _you…..you where the one who….. You're going to whish you had never come back.

Grashnic

_Picking up Sophie by the hair _lets make this a game shall we, if you can find me and defeat me in one of your human hours then the girl is yours, and I will go on my merry way, if not then the same thing that happened to you will happen to her goodbye _he fades out _

Maya

_Maya runs to the spot and looks franticly around for any clues to where they went, but eventually she just collapse and cries in to the floor, until a beeping disturbs her _WHAT

Dean Park _through intercom_

Sorry to disturb you, but the guy you want is at the junkyard

Maya

Thank you…. And dean

Dean Park _through intercom_

They won't come until you call me

Maya

Thank you

Dean Park _through intercom_

Go, and get your long deserved revenge

Maya

Will do Maya out _she streams out in red, as the door front door is opened _

_Fade out_

_Fade in to junk yard, Sophie is tied to a pipe unconscious and Grashnic is passing around Maya runs around the corner and Grashnic looks up and smiles his weird smile _

Grashnic

Ah good, I was beginning to wonder if you would show at all, you know the one before you didn't…. well at least not on time anyway, so you rely should be blaming her and not me

Maya

Don't you dare blame it on her, as I said you made a giant mistake coming back hear, but you made an even bigger mistake in, choosing me.

Grashnic

Oh and what could you possibly do, your just a little girl

Maya

You'll soon see

Grashnic

How cliché get her _twelve demurs flip on to the seen _

Maya

Element power _Maya extends her arms out to her sides, _Power of Fire_ she crosses her arms; _spirits of Ravnica grant me your power. _She emerges from her morphing sequence and crouches down with her hand's on both her guns_.

Grashnic

Get her _the demurs rush forward, Maya draws both her guns out, and charges forward, two paces she stops and blasts one, and then another, without moving. She doges one, which ends up on the floor and then she puts her left leg up and another one runs into it, and then she hits it on the back with both her guns, she then turns and blasts the demurs that had not charged, two of them bite the dust while the other two doge out the way, and charge Maya, she just ducks under a punch and slams its stomach, so it falls to the ground, and then spin kicks the other, she then turns and blasts one moor, the remaining two try a double back kick, but Maya doges them and ducks under them, and jumps spinning in the air, and lands flat back on the floor, with her arms raises at the demurs she blasts them, she then hosts herself up from the floor and looks at Grashnic_

Maya

Grashnic, you will finally pay for what you did to me and to countless other girls _Grashnic opens his Cape and pulls out a sword, Maya points one gun at him and places the other pointing toward the side over his hand the both pull back there weapon's and charge_ _Grashnic swipes low but Maya just dives over it, she rolls on the floor and gets up just in time to receive a light kick to the stomach, causing her to jump back Grashnic Raises it's sword and kikes Maya to the ground, but Maya uses that opportunity to try and sweep kick Grashnic, but he just doges it, Maya blasts Grashnic, but the bullets are just deflected of his Cape they both charge at each other Grashnic spinning while he dose so, Grashnic swings but Maya blocks it with her right blaster hand, still holding the blaster, _you will be defeated

Grashnic

Don't make me laugh you couldn't stop it the first time, so why try now _he bats her blaster hand away and hits her in the stomach, he tries again, but this time May puts both her blasters up just in time to deflect the swipe Grashnic pushes Maya forward, and rams her in to a wall which causes sparks to come out of her helmet, he then swings again but she ducks and it misses by an inch, Grashnic hits her again in the chest, and he goes in for the final blow but May catches the blade with her blaster's before it hits her neck unfortunately for her, Grashnic, uses her position, to catapult her over his shoulder, she lands a foot away on the ground Grashnic turns and jams his sword in front of him, he then jumps just as Maya is about to get up and strikes her again in the chest, he then places one foot in her stomach and kick off causing Maya to be kicked to the floor she rolls for a couple of feat and then gets up again Grashnic sends blue lightning at her which causes explosions around her, she drops out of morph, her is hair matted with blood and with many scraps and bruises all over her body he cloths are dusty and torn _looks like I've won again

Maya

_Trying to get up, but failing _you will never win, because I will never let you harm another girl again

Grashnic

How touching, but you to will end like all the others _he removes a vile from his cape and places it on his arm, which he then points at Maya _any final word my dear

Maya

Yea five of them, your hostage is getting away

Grashnic

WHAT _he turns to where Sophie is tied up but she is still tied up but when he turns back towards Maya, but she is fully morphed and already charging towards him, she draws her guns out, Grashnic shoots the blue lightning again, but it is of no use, Maya just keeps running, a smoke field covers her but she jumps out of it and Kicks Grashnic from the air, causing him to fall to the ground, when he gets up, Maya blasts him constantly, but he just doges to the side, and jumps on to the piping, Maya looks up, and also jumps on to the piping she ducks a swing form Grashnic, and then blokes one from his sword, she hits him in the stomach, he grabs her shoulder and she grabs his cape and troughs him off the piping keeping his cape, she then Blasts him as he falls causing him to knock in to a frame for a building Maya troughs his cape to the side and jumps down, turning , she places one blaster hand over the other and takes aim, Grashnic, raises his arm which his blaster his on, but Maya blasts that of , so he gets, out his sword and charge she swings his sword to the side as Maya charge, she ducks under his charge, and then they both turn around and Maya hits him in the stomach with her blaster, she then turns around and elbows him just as he is about to strike down on her, they spin away from each other, and Maya performs a snap kick to his stomach, sending him flying towards a pile of mettle piping, and then she blasts him in to the pile, causing him to crash through a pile of box's _

Maya

You want some moor _the others run up to her and Kyle places a hand on her shoulder_

Kyle

Clam down, I realize what he did to you, but its over know, he's gone _he lets go and walks to her back _

Cos

_Placing hand on other shoulder _Kyle, as miserable as your life is you can never understand.

Kyle

I don't think any of us can _there is a noise from the boxes, as the all turn towards them Grashnic smashes his way through them _

Maya

Don't you ever quite One Red Fire Ravnica Ranger

Kyle

Two Blue Water Ravnica Ranger

Cos

Three Green Earth Ravnica Ranger

J.T

Four Yellow Thunder Ravnica Ranger

Joey

Five Pink Wind Ravnica Ranger

Maya

Red

Kyle

Blue

Cos

Green

J.T

Yellow

Pink

Pink

All

Power rangers Ravnica

Grashnic

You think you can beat me with dance moves _he blasts them with lightning, but they just block it, J.T and Joey, roll under it they jump an double kick Grashnic, Cos and Kyle then jump up and swipe him with there swords causing him to start back Maya jumps up, and swipe kicks Grashnic off the ground, he falls to the floor and the rangers regroup _looks like I'll have to get serious then _he brings out a remote and turns a knob, and a robot comes out of the ground, he disappears in a cloud of green smoke, the robot looks like a giant humanoid with a triangular hat_

Maya

Dean we need the Zord's

Maggie through_ intercom_

On there way, well actually by the time I say this they'll already be there, so I really should say there, there, but then you guys would be confu…..

Maya

Thank you Maggie _the rangers jump into there Zord's _

Dean Park

Sorry I'm late staff meting

Maya

Thank you for this chance

Dean Park

Your welcome _the Megazord stands complete _

All

Power up Ravnica Megazord _it draws a gun out of a compartment hold in its right leg the robot puts its hands up above it's head and then glows red as it multiplies and creates a circle around the Ravnic _

Kyle

Interesting _the Ravnic spins around and fires a volley of bullets each destroying a copy of the opposing robot _now where'd the original go _the Ravnic slowly turns around until it can see the robot vaguely_

Maya

Got you now you scum bag you. _The Ravnic rolls to avoid the blasts from the robot, and fires at the robot causing its clocking shield to disappear _

Grashnic

You found me, pity it's to late _he places a clear vile into a compartment, in his control panel and closes the lid, then presses a button _time to say hello to my ultimate weapon _the robot brings out a staff, and points it at the Ravnic _say goodbye _he presses a button and a missile comes out of the staff causing a huge explosion where the Ravnic is, which causes it to fall to the ground _

Cos

Where did that come from?

Kyle

O.K then Take two I am not going to be beaten by a bird on legs

J.T

Then let's do this

Grashnic

Lets try this a bit more powerful shall we _he lowers the leaver _this should obliterate the entire city, just give me what I came for and I will leave

Maya

Never, you will never see the light of life again do you hear me never _the Ravnic punches the ground and gets up _

Grashnic

You guys are ether brave fools or incredibly stupid or both, anyway it doesn't matter now…. Goodbye _the missile is shot _

Maya

Its time _the Ravnic catches the missile at the last minute and it forces the Ravnic back,_

Joey

We can't hold on much longer

Maya

No need to its time _the Ravnic flips the missile over and shots it towards the robot which it speeds to, just before it explodes Grashnic, presses a button, and escapes from the robot __the yellow arm spins the gun around and puts it in its holster; Grashnic falls to the ground as the rangers flip out of the Ravnic he gets up and faces them _Grashnic finally after five years of living in constant fear that you would return, I will destroy you _Maya holds up the bone and throws it in the air and R.D immediately fly's up and bits it, his back half turns upside done and his rear legs fold in, as his front legs fold out, then, two blasters emerge from the legs, he drops from the sky and is caught by Kyle and J.T on the left and Cos, and Joey on the right, Maya stands at the back. _

All

Ravnica destroyer _Grashnic charges with his sword in front of him _Fire _Maya pulls the trigger as the four other rangers point at Grashnic it fires two shots, and they are shot toward Grashnic they speed up and eventually become one blast, which hits Grashnic causing him to turn around and fall to the ground and explode, Maya holds up the destroyer as the other four ranger's get into line _

Maya

With this I am free, and I can begin to rebuild my life properly

Fade out

_Fade in to base where Maya is standing in front of Dean Park, he is sitting in his chair _

Maya

You new he was the one didn't you

Dean Park

Of course, I don't send one of my team on a solo mission unless I have a reason; I knew you would have to face him someday

Maya

But how'd you know about it

Dean Park

Someday there will be time for questions, but today is not the day, just know that I am not what I seam to be and lets leave it at that.

Maya

What about my brother

Dean Park

I'm sorry but those people thatGrashnic assimilated could not be recovered, all that's left of your brother are your memories of him. I am truly sorry. _He disappears in a stream of silver _

Maya

I'm not _a clip show of Carl from early child hood, playing with Maya, to fighting with Maya about Cos appears _it odd but I'm not

END

28


	7. The Prey's Instinct

Authors Note: I think this will be the first chapter that I don't have to put a warning with, Yea, but I do have something to say, 350 hits 2 reviews? That makes no sense, please I don't care what you say about it just review it please, anyway that's all I have to say for this chapter

_Fade in to desert area, the camera Pan's across the desert, as the wind whip through the sand, and the sand floats across the land like a blanket of dust. Through the sand we can make out two people, and a creature, the creature has Blue skin and has a triangle head on his upper body he has bolts and on his shoulders there are voltage conductors_

Official 1

You already know what to do when you get there?

Harij

Don't worry I'll get him, nobody has ever escaped from me

Official 2

Good, remember if you do get the fugitive then we will pay you in execs and grant you un hindered passage in and out of Australia

Harij

Good, my usual price will suffice, then, and if there is nothing else then I will get going

Official 1

Good, hears your down payment _he gets a wad of money out of a pocket and hands it to Harij_

Harij

_Harij counts it for a couple of seconds and then nods _good this will do for now the next time you see me, I'll have the hostage with me, and you can do whatever you please with them _he disappears in a blink of the eye _

Official 2

Hey Eugene do you really think we can trust an alien

Eugene

Trust me; if that alien even thinks about neglecting his duties, then it will explode

Official 2

Crafty

Eugene

I thank you, shall we go know, I don't think we should have to explain why we where both out hear

Official 1

Of course not _Eugene turns and gets into a waiting truck and starts the ignition _

Eugene

Remember not a word, or else _he draws his finger over his neck _well….. you get the idea

Official 1

I wouldn't dream of it

Eugene

Good, this meeting didn't take place _he drives off _

Official 1

What meeting _he slowly walks's in the direction of a small building, as we fade out _

_Fade in to bed, Kyle is sleeping somewhat peacefully, he slowly wakes up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, and a squeal can be heard from underneath him _

Lucas

Hey watch it

Kyle

You should have moved faster

Lucas

Oh great your in one of those modes again

Kyle

_He leaps of the bed, and grabs Lucas by the shirt and pulls him up close to him _What did you say _Kyle punches Lucas, until he falls to the floor, with a loud thump_

Lucas

Careful you wouldn't want Joe or Mary to hear now would you _Kyle ignores him and just punches him in the face_

Kyle

Is this what kind of mood I'm in _the door is opened and Joe comes running in _hu? is it, tell me you punk is it _Joe strides to where Kyle is and pulls Kyle of off Lucas _get of off me, I'm in a mood, didn't you hear _Kyle is dragged from the room kicking and screaming, after a couple of seconds Mary comes in and smiles sadly at Lucas, _

Shelter women/Mary

Now you no better than to anger him like that, what where you thinking _Lucas just breaks in to tears in her arms _there, there it's O.K now _the man comes in again and stands at the door _

Shelter man/Joe

He's in the calm down room, you know we can't keep him hear if his behavior continues like that.

Mary

_Leading man out of room and down stairs _I know, but he's got nowhere else to go

Joe

How many times do I have to say this, we don't have the training to treat him in his current condition

Mary

But who else is going to take him, every foster home we've sent him to have sent him back within a few weeks. All saying that he was too much to handle

Joe

I don't know, but we can't have him hear any moor, that's for certain

Mary

He is our responsibility he was placed hear when he was first picked up off the street, besides I know he can be kind if he can just calm down

_A shadow is watching this conversation from behind a door war; we can see that it has a huge voltage conductor on its shoulder _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to the outside of the school, Kyle skates to school, and skids to a stop, he takes the skates of and ties them to his bag, before walking up to the school again the voltage creature's shadows can be seen, and again he disappears, but not before scanning Kyle with one of his arm's, switch to interior school, Kyle walks in and ambles past classrooms he finely gets to his and walks in, he looks back, and cocks an eyebrow, in suspicion, but he is interrupted by a voice _

J.T

Dude can I get passed _Kyle turned and looks inside the classroom, J.T is standing there, with a confused expression_

Kyle

It's called waiting and being polite something you should learn

J.T

_Laughing _your lecturing me on being polite, oh wow I never thought I'd see the day

Kyle

_Grabbing J.T by the neck and lifting him up _

J.T

A joke dude, just a joke,

Kyle

Well it wasn't funny _puts him down_

Dean Higgins

Kyle Principle's office now

Kyle

Oh come on we where just joking around right, J.T

J.T

Er yea just a little horsing around hear, no need to do anything drastic

Dean Higgins

Fine just sit down, and make sure it doesn't happen again.

Kyle & J.T

Yes Dean

Dean Higgins

Good, now sit down, and get to work _they sit down, and get there books out, J.T sneaks a peak at Kyle, but he doesn't respond, he just starts to right down what Higgins is saying _

J.T

_Leaning over to him _dude what's up

Kyle

Shut up

J.T

Dude seriously what's up; I've never seen you like this before

Dean Higgins

Looks like I was wrong, I never thought I'd hear myself say this but….J.T go to the principal's office now

J.T

With pleaser _Dean Higgins starts a bit, J.T gets up and swings his bag on his back and leaves the classroom, frowning at Kyle, he literally runs towards the principles office, and barges in _

Denise

Mr. York we don't see you around hear very often, what can I do for you?

J.T

I need to speak with Dean H

Denise

I'm afraid that he is in a meeting

J.T

I've been kicked out of class

Denise

Oh dear me, that is a shame, take a seat, I buss him to let you know _presses a button _Dean, James Tiberius is hear to see you

Dean Park

Oh what dose he wants

Denise

Disciplinary action, I'm afraid

Dean Park

Um… O.K send him in

Denise

He'll see you, now, and J.T _J.T looks at her _good luck

J.T

Thank you….. I guess _he walks in and sits down in a chair opposite the dean, who slowly spins around to look at him _

Dean Park

Well this is not like you at all, what on earth got in to you to get yourself sent to my office, I am afraid that this has got to go on your permanent record, you know

J.T

I know

Dean Park

So what happened?

J.T

It was Kyle

Dean Park

Don't tell me he was being his usual depressed self

J.T

Not really, and that was the odd thing

Dean Park

_Slipping from chair _you mean he was happy

J.T

_Bursting in to laughter _oh yea that will be the day, _recovering slightly _no he was different, instead of ignoring me, he outright attacked me, it was weird.

Dean Park

O.K, yes, I agree that is odd, but you never Know, it could be the beginning of a different Kyle, but why isn't he in hear instead of you

J.T

Because I shrugged it off

Dean Park

Good for you, I'm shore, he'll show his gratitude in one way or another, and don't worry I'll have a talk with him, and think if he's these ferocious in the classroom, think how he'll be in the battle field

J.T

_Chuckling as he opens the door to leave _you defiantly do have a weird way to put it in perspective.

Dean Park

That's just me….. Oh By the Way J.T _he turns _you have detention all next weak

J.T

Damm it I was hoping I could get of with out a punishment, since this is my first offence

Dean Park

Ha…….. don't make me laugh; we need to get that nasty streak out of you as soon as possible

J.T

Didn't you ever think that detention is the reason that the bad kids turn worse?

Dean

No…. and yes you still do have Detention, Monday four o'clock, in hear, you'll be rearranging my office.

J.T

Thank you very much, and to think I came hear of my one volition, _he opens the door and turns to go _well it was worth a try _Doris snorts as J.T leaves. _

_Fade out_

_Fade in to outside school Kyle is walking down the street, the shadow follows him, but if he notices it he ignores it, he continues to walk until he reaches the crossing, he stops and ducks behind a wall, he lies in wait for a couple of seconds, but nothing comes, he looks around the corner and sees nothing, he striations up and walks out into the street _

Kyle

Odd, I'm positive I felt something, and I'm always dead on with my feelings _he shrugs and continues to walk until his communicator beep's _this is Blue go ahead.

Dean Park _From communicator _

Two things, one there's an alien, in the building next to you and he's tearing apart the place, and to we need to talk about this morning

Kyle

For number One, there won't be after I get through with it, and for number two, no we do not.

Dean Park _From communicator_

The others will meet you there in around two minutes

Kyle

I don't need them

Dean Park _from communicator_

And that would be my call, so yes you do need them, stay there and don't approach the monster on your own, Dean out

Kyle

_Muttering _Always on my back about something I whish I was the only one chosen, I can handle all those aliens on my one. _Runs into ware house on his left and stops when he's inside he looks around, the shadow from before approaches him from behind, just as it is about to grab him, he reaches back, and grabs the creatures arm, and flips it over his shoulder, the creature lands on the floor, it gets up, and we can see that it is Harij it gets up and growls _O.K then, you've been following me since I got out of the shelter who the fuck are you and what do you want.

Harij

Impressive, I can see why I'm getting such a high price for you _he leaps up and kicks Kyle in the stomach which causes him to double over in pain, Harij, then grabs Kyle and pins him to a nearby water pipe, Kyle struggles, but he can not get lose, then a blast from the left hits Harij, it dose no damage, but causes enough of a distraction, for Kyle to place a solid kick to his head which causes Harij to drop Kyle to the ground, Kyle rolls under its legs and gets up, the other four run up to him. _

Kyle

_To Harij _And what's that meant to mean _turns to others _and what are you four doing hear

J.T

There you are, I thought the dean said for you to stay where you where, and wait for us

Kyle

Shut up, _he runs up to Harij, and places some fast snap kicks to Harij's side, these don't affect him in the least, and Kyle soon tires, and as soon as he dose, Harij, pulls back his left fist and smashes in to Kyle, causing Kyle to go flying back in to some piping, the other rangers rush up to him and try and get him up but he just shrugs them off, he extends his arms out to his sides, _Power of water_ and crosses his arms, _spirits of Ravnica grant me your power. _He presses a button on his morpher and is in his suit _

Maya

Hey wait for us, Ready

J.T, Cos, Joey

Ready

Maya

Lets go _Switch to a four way screen, Maya on the middle left, J.T on the far left, Joey on the middle right and Cos on the far right, _Element power,_ they all extend there left arms out, _spirits of Ravnica grant us your powers _they all cross there arms,_ _they emerge from the morphing sequence, _

Power of the Flame, Red Ravnica ranger

J.T

Power of Lightning Yellow Ravnica ranger

Cos

Power of Earth Green Ravnica ranger

Joey

Power of wind Pink Ravnica ranger _Harij, steps over an unconscious person, and blasts them with his voltage conductors on his shoulders, causing explosions on the ranger's which make them collapse to the ground, Maya gets up first with both guns drawn, followed by J.T and Kyle, with there swords drawn, and then Cos, and Joey, with there swords drawn, they all charge, Maya goes in first and tries to punch Harij, but her fist is batted away, he then punches her in the chest, but she bounces back, only to be punched in the chest again although this time, Maya grabs his fist, but the fist is pulled away before she can get a secure grip on it, Harij, then smashes her on her back and sends her flying, Harij, turns in time to side step Kyle's attempted stab, and Kyle rolls to the ground behind him, Harij then, spins around and punches Cos in the chest, sending her in to the wall, he then punches both J.T and Joey and sends them both flying, he turns as he hears a noise, Kyle is charging him with his sword above his head, he swipes Harij, but it has no affect on him, Kyle then tries to kick Harij, but it simply catches the kick before it made contact, and then, punches him in the chest, and then back elbows him in the chest as well, which causes Kyle to flip over and land on his back Harij then places one foot on Kyle's belt which suffices in locking him to the ground, Kyle struggles to get up, but is unable to, using this distraction to her advantage, Cos leaps up, and blasts Harij, the repeated blasts cause Harij to stumble backwards and off of Kyle, who rolls to safety, Maya then smashes a gun down on Harij's head, but Harij, smacks May in the stomach, and then in the head, sending her in to a wall, Kyle comes running up, with his sword, to his side and tries to strike Harij, but it just knocks him to the side, and then bats him to the floor, Maya starts to recover from her bash in to the wall, but Harij, pins her to the wall again, as she struggles to get out, Harij, takes her by the shoulders and throw's her across the passage way and in to a section of piping, which fall around her. Kyle gets up and looks around, while Cos, J.T and Joey help Maya up. _

Kyle

_Running up to where Harij was _where'd you go, you coward?

Fade out

_Fade out to inside base Dean Park is sitting in his chair, and Kyle is in front of him_

Dean Park

What was that? I specifically told you to stay where you where and wait for the other rangers, and instead, you just go charging in, and get obliterated, the only reason your hear now is because of Cos, who blasted the monster giving you enough time to get out of its grip, I don't like lecturing you, but this is the one time where I have found myself flabbergasted with your, absolute stupidity, you're a great ranger but someday, your going to get in to a problem that even you cant handle.

Kyle

Please, there's no monster that Kadushi can through at me that can defeat me, he's pathetic, why I could take him on single handedly if needed.

Dean Park

And it's exactly that type of attitude that is the reason; I am going to have to ask you to hand in your morpher _he reaches out his hand ready to take Kyle's morpher_

Kyle

Do you think I'm a complete idiot, I will never hand these things in, they make me invincible, and in my life that's exactly what I need.

Dean Park

_He presses a button and the door closes _you aren't leaving hear, until I get that morpher

Kyle

O I wouldn't bet on that _he presses a button on his morpher but it dose nothing _what the hell

Dean Park

I've disabled the teleportation grid, and the morphing grid

Kyle

Fine then I'll get out of hear another way _he moves to the Zord ports and shoots himself down them, once inside, of his Zord, he activates his blasters and blasts a hole in the mountain, then he gets out and walks through the hole, switch to Main room Maggie walks in and looks at the camera that monitors the holding bay._

Maggie

You haven't lost your touch I see, mind you it's only been, a couple of decades, why wouldn't you have still retained your characteristic way of leading

Dean Park

What?

Maggie

Nothing…. Well nothing that you needed to hear just at his moment anyway, although maybe you do, I honestly don't know

Dean Park

_Shaking his head in despiser _Monitor the city; I got a meeting in ten minutes he turns and leaves

Maggie

Or your abruptness _laughs _what would he say if he new it was me I wonder, oh well _she looks to her wrist and carefully looks around the base before pulling up her sleeve, to reveal a white morpher, she chuckles as she sits down and gets herself comfortable_

Fade out

_Fade in to Kyle he is walking down the street, and once again Harij is following him he walks , Kyle sighs angrily, and turns a corner, as he walks with determination, the hunt goes on for around five minutes all around town until Kyle reaches a wooded area once in it he hides behind a tree Harij walks up to the forest, and his eyes turn red, as he scans the area, his arm turns into a blaster as he wanders in to the forest, he walks past the tree Kyle is hiding behind, Kyle carefully maneuvers himself so that he is behind Harij, he picks up a stone, and juggles it a bit before pulling back _

Kyle

What do you want _Harij, turns and audibly scoffs seeing, Kyle's chosen weapon _

Harij

And what's that meant to do

Kyle

I'm warning you, I never miss, and right now I'm aiming at your genitals

Harij

Don't have any… sorry

Kyle

_He moves his hand a bit _fine now I'm aiming at your left eye, now what do you want

Harij

Put simply… you

Kyle

_Raising eyebrow _What?

Harij

You, I've traveled to this god forsaken planet and traveled half way around it to eliminate you.

Kyle

Why me

Harij

How should I know, some suits paid me to do it so hear I am

Kyle

Who where they

Harij

You ask a lot of questions for someone is about to die

Kyle

You obviously don't know who I am, now who are they

Harij

Oh what the hell, there's no harm in telling you, since you are about to die and all, one of there names was Eugene, and they mentioned a place called Australia, now if you don't mind I'd like to kill you know _his arm transforms in to a blaster, as he takes aim at Kyle, _you've been an interesting hunt, I don't think I've ever felt respect for one of my targets, but you do deserve it, now goodbye _he squeezes the trigger, but nothing happens he looks at the barrel and the rock is there blocking the exit. _

Kyle

Told you I never miss

Harij

You are good, almost too good to kill

Kyle

You couldn't kill me if you tried

Harij

Pathetic,_ he pulls the trigger again, and this time a blast is emitted, but Kyle doges away just in time, and the blast incinerates a nearby tree. _Why do you run, we both know what will happen in the end.

Kyle

I sincerely doubt that _five demurs flip in to the area and form a barrier between Harij, and Kyle_

Harij

What's this then, to frightened to actually fight?

Kyle

No just you rely aren't worth my time

Harij

Is that so _he spins around and blasts the five demurs sending them against tree's causing them to explode, _what about know……_he looks around and chuckles to himself _the chase continues then.

Fade out

_Fade in to villains cavern Kadushi is watching the chases through a device; he chuckles as Jhrish walks in. _

Jhrish

My Lord?

Kadushi

Ah Jhrish, I see that you found the host suitable enough.

Jhrish

Yes one of those little brats we took actually could be assimilated in to me, and I'm sure he didn't mind.

Kadushi

My dear Jhrish, tell me what you think of this creature _a holographic image of Harij appears in the cavern _apparently we're not the only one with an interest in one particular blue Ranger.

Jhrish

It looks like a inhabitant of the planet of Yotjish, a usually peaceful race, it is odd to see one so far from there home planet, do you want me to investigate sir

Kadushi

No for now, I just want to keep tabs on it, that will do for know

Jhrish

Very well my lord _he bows and exits the cavern as Kadushi observes the enlarged hologram of Harij _

Kadushi

So what are you doing all on your one so far from home I wonder, well there is a way to find out _he retrieves a stick from his cloak he creates a circle with it within a second Harij is inside the cave, _good afternoon it seams like we have the same prey

Harij

_Eyeing the cavern _Who are you?

Kadushi

A possible ally, I have been battling these protectorates for a little wile, now, and I have noticed you have a certain way of handling them, which my creatures do, not.

Harij

I don't care about your planes

Kadushi

Right then to business, I noticed that you have a certain interest in the blue ranger, now, although I to want them defeated, I would rather not have the blue one injured, to much. You see, he is, a, shall we say, 'subject' of mine, and I would rather have him be alive and in his one body.

Harij

Then we are working against each other and I have nothing moor to say, so if you would return me to the surface world, I need to get back to my hunt.

Kadushi

I'm afraid that I cannot let you go, if you are still going against the blue ranger, as he is a vital part of my plan.

Harij

What if I could eliminate him, and provide you with somebody else's that could be a good 'subject' for you

Kadushi

Keep talking

Harij

Well what if I eliminated the blue one, and got you the tech help for you

Kadushi

And what would I want with the technical assistant

Harij

With her under your control, you could cripple the rangers morphing, there weaponry and there Zord's they'd be at your mercy.

Kadushi

I like your style of thinking, very well, you can have your target, just get me the technical assistant

Harij

It shall be done….._sir_

Kadushi

Good, you are to report back to me, once you have eliminated the blue one _he snaps his fingers and Harij disappears _oh Jhrish, _Jhrish enters_ follow him, make sure he dose not accomplish his job

Jhrish

Sir?

Kadushi

Just do it, and get your host a little more assimilated, you almost sounded like a human there for a moment

Jhrish

My apologies, sir, I have yet to get used to this host, but I will do as you ask

Kadushi

Good then get going

Jhrish

Yes sir _he disappears in a flash of orange _

Kadushi

Now to warn his target, _twists his fist around and a white ball appears he troughs it to the ground and white smoke comes out, and from the smoke, Kyle's Face appears, his eyes are red, as he bows his head in reverence _

Kyle

You called me, master

Kadushi

Yes, you may rise _Kyle head straitens up _be warned there is somebody out to eliminate you.

Kyle

I know sire, he is a skilled hunter, although not as skilled as me

Kadushi

That is good, he will probably challenge you, through some kind of bait, I have already sent Jhrish on ahead, and he will be available if needed.

Kyle

He will not be sire, but I thank you for your concern

Kadushi

Of course, I always look out for my investments

Kyle

Is that all sire

Kadushi

No, when you do battle him……… decimate him

Kyle

Of course sir, it shall be done

Kadushi

Make sure it is

Kyle

It shall be, may I take my leave of you now sire, _Kadushi nods, and Kyle's head disappears_

Kadushi

This proves to be a very interesting battle

_Fade out _

Kyle

_Fade in to Kyle's room, he is sitting on his bed, Lucas is not in the room, _It shall be, may I take my leave of you now sire, _Kadushi nods, and his head disappears _so you want to defeat me do you, well, many people have tried, but all have failed, so I am waiting for you. _His head snaps up, as Harij's voice enters his voice _

Harij

Blue ranger, come to me our final battle is at hand, I will be waiting for you at the restaurant you go to after school, come alone, if you are late, then I will, kill your little room mate

Kyle

You think I care about his life, he is nothing but an insignificant little pain in the ass, kill him now and see how it affects me, but I will be there, and your are right about one thing, this will be our last battle _Kyle stands up and leaves the room, once he goes down, Mary is sitting at the kitchen table _I'm going out _he grabs his jacket and heads for the door. _

Mary

Wait just one moment Kyle; I would like to speak to you

Kyle

Well I would like to have a cream pie; we can't all win though can we

Mary

This is serious, Kyle, have you seen Lucas, at all today

Kyle

Why would I have seen that little pimple factory

Mary

He never got to school today; in fact he hasn't been seen since you left

Kyle

Of course when somebody has gone missing blame the poor kid, god I thought this was a place where that was the one thing where everybody had in common

Mary

Come on Kyle you know it's not like that, but I must ask, did you though, I promise we won't be mad.

Kyle

yea right, like I'd touch that grease bag, now I'm going out _he opens the door and slams it shut, as soon as the door is closed Mary shifts in to Jhrish, and he opens a compartment in his wrist, a holographic image of Kadushi appears _My lord, phase one is complete

Kadushi _through intercom _

Good go ahead with phase two, but do not interfere, unless absolutely necessary _the image disappears _

Jhrish

Of course my lord _Jhrish disappears in a flash of orange _

Fade out

_Fade in to outside Paris restaurant it is closed, and dark, Kyle walks down the street, and looks around to make sure that nobody is watching, when he sea's that nobody is, he enters the door and walks in, the interior is dark, with tables all around it, and chairs on them, Kyle cautiously walks in to the building, he looks around the dark area, and turns to the wall, and tries to turn a light switch on but it doesn't work_

Kyle

_Almost to himself _Pathetic, _out load _that isn't going to work, you can't scare me that easily

Lucas

_Panicky _Kyle over hear

Kyle

_Scoffs _you think I'm hear to save your sorry but, hey mister unnerves greatest, slacker, are you coming out or did I come all the way hear for nothing

Harij

I'm hear don't worry, _he shots Lucas with a dart and he slumps to the ground asleep _ so how do you want to do this, I will give you a choice since this is your last battle

Kyle

Yea, cause I'm dying of boredom over hear, a simple shoot out, western style

Harij

That's fine with me _a projector starts _I'll allow, you to morph, to even the odds a bit

Kyle

I don't need to morph to take you down, but just to add to your humiliation, I will _he extends his arms out to his sides, _Power of water_ and crosses his arms, _spirits of Ravnica grant me your power. _He presses a button on his morpher and is in his suit he unclips his sword, with his right hand, he unclasped his knuckles with his left hand and combines them _Water sniper Power Up _he lowers his sniper to his side _

Harij

When the projector finishes we fire, prepare yourself for death

Kyle

Just make sure your ready _they both stare at each other, Harij turns his hand in to blaster and aims it at the ground, switch to a view from which it can see both Kyle and Harij, focus in on Harij, and then on Kyle, switch to the film wheal as it starts to end, a couple of seconds later we see that it has stopped, pan across Harij's face, and then over Kyle's face, as the last of the film strip disappear, Kyle tightens his grip on his gun and spins around, as dose Harij, they both stop when they are pointing there weapons at each other, Harij, fires, and we see Kyle's torso, move back a bit, weather from being hit, or just from firing we don't know, both of them face each other with there guns raised at each other, switch to Kyle who is staring with his gun still pointing at Harij, switch to Harij who has his blaster/arm still out, and still in blaster mode and it is still pointing at Kyle, smoke is coming out of both there guns switch to Kyle's face, and then switch to Harij's facial area for a couple of seconds the blasts seam to have canceled each other out, but then blue lightning, channels through Harij's body, as he falls to the ground, Kyle lifts his sniper up, and turns a bit, the other rangers hurry in Maya, and J.T help get Lucas out, and then they return to the others, they all stand as they see, Harij get up_

Harij

You may have beaten me, but there will be others, the hunt will not end, I was the first of many to come after you,

Kyle

Let them come I will destroy them all as I have done with you _Harij starts to laugh_

Harij

You truly are naive _he falls back down again _you can never defeat all of us, I may have been the best, but there will be others to avenge my death _he opens a box of pill's and pours them in to his hand, he then swallow's the pill's, moor blue energy courses through his body, but he manages to stand up, he flashes blue, for a split second, and then glows white and black and starts to grow, he brakes the café's roof, and tours above the city the other rangers run around Kyle, as he brings his wrist to his mouth_

Kyle

Its Zord time _the Zord's come rushing out of the mountain in order and rush down the main street of the city, Maya jumps in to her car _

All

Fusion _Mayas car stands upright, with the front wheels going down on the ground the arms contract, bringing the Pink car closer to the side of Maya's car after a couple of faulty tries it manages to latch on, J.T's tank does the same Cos's green truck rolls along the ground, while Kyle's helicopter, flies above it until it lands, both of them align, and then the trucks cargo compartment lifts up and becomes one leg, and the helicopters main body does the same thing. Maya presses a button and the wheals of the car fold upwards as well as the main body of the car, the hands pop out of the bottom of the Pink car and the Yellow tank, as the main body fuses with the legs, the back part of Maya's car retracts and reveals the head of the Megazord _Power up Ravnica Megazord _the giant Harij roars at them, the Ravnic braces itself as Harij, charges at it, but just at the last moment the Ravnic doges out of his way, but Harij turns and hits the Ravnic on the shoulder, it then hits it on its chest twice, knocking it back a bit, Harij, then head-buts the Ravnic in the stomach area causing it to stumble five steps backwards, Harij, then crosses its arms and shots them down, as blue electricity shots at the Ravnic frying it, causing massive explosions to go off around it, the Ravnic appears unscathed from the explosions, as Harij, leans backwards and roars, it takes a couple of steps forward, and then prepress to punch the Ravnic but it is blocked, Harij, tries again with the other arm, but that to is blocked, then the Ravnic retaliates with a one two punch to the stomach, causing him to stumble a few feet backwards, Harij, takes a couple of steadying breaths, and then side kicks the Ravnic below the left arm , but instead of retracting the leg, the Ravnic grabs on to the leg, and starts to swing Harij around and around, it dose this three time, and on the fourth one it lets go, and sends Harij flying in to many local buildings flattening them, he struggles to get up, but cannot muster up the energy, switch to the Ravnic, and then Kyle in his cockpit_

Kyle

I'm not that easy _focus in on his face _to kill _the Ravnic lifts its gun up, and grabs a hold of it with both hands, Harij, Braces for the impact, the Ravnic fires, and the bullets are pummeled into Harij, as he flail's the dust settles, as he falls to his knees, and then his upper body falls to the ground and explodes. _Nobody hunts me and lives _the Ravnic, lowers its arms, as the sun raises_

_Fade out _

_Fade in to villain's cave Kadushi is watching the Battle, Jhrish walks in _

Kadushi

Ah Jhrish I see you succeeded well done

Jhrish

Thank you master the bounty hunter is no moor, but you heard what he said, there will be others

Kadushi

I am hardly worried; they'll weaken the protectors if nothing else

Jhrish

They may become an asset after all

Kadushi

Next time though I will not rely on some creature from the outside to do my work for me, those protectors have seen there last sunrise, this I promise

Fade out

_Fade in to ranger base Kyle is staring at the dean with contempt _

Kyle

Told you I could handle it

Dean Park

That's not the point; you disobeyed command, and endangered your own life

Kyle

That creature was after me, only I could kill it, I did what I had to do, but I'm not giving up my morpher

Dean Park

You just used your get out of jail free card, and there's only one of them in the pack

Kyle

Whatever

Dean Park

Oh and Kyle _Kyle turns _do you have any idea who may have sent him to kill you

Kyle

I have my theories yes

Dean Park

If you're in any kind of trouble I'm hear to help

Kyle

Whatever _he storms out as the dean inspects a grey morpher in a glass compartment _

Dean Park

It will soon be time

Maggie

You no you've got to stop letting him get away that easily, mind you, you always did have a certain way with ours, I often wondered why, guess I'll find out this time around

Dean Park

_Turning _what…. how'd you get in hear?

Maggie

I have my ways, why did you even ask me that of course I just teleported in hear, like I always do, although, this dose confirm my theory that people cant sense that I'm in the room until I speak.

Dean Park

Well know your hear you can get to work, I want a link established with the high council of Yotjish, I want to speak with them

Maggie

_In croaky frog like voice _It will be done _reverting to normal voice _ah that was fun, defiantly brings back some memories, mind you I'm not sure weather the right memories or just fabrications of my mind.

Dean Park

What did you say?

Maggie

Um.. It will be done, something the matter, cause you seem a little distracted, oh no is something wrong with my appearance, or is somebody behind me, no that wouldn't be it because if it was you would have said something to that point and not what you did say

Dean Park

Just you reminded me of somebody I once knew a long time ago

Maggie

Were through, to the council, so you can take to them all you want, but I don't know how happy they'll be about that, because you'll be tying up there intergalactic communication system, which I don't think they'll like, mind you…

Dean Park

O.K I get it, you can go now

_Fade out _

_Fade in to shelter Kyle walks in and hangs up his coat, and notices Mary sitting at the table _

Kyle

Has he come back yet?

Mary

Who?

Kyle

Um…Lucas

Mary

He didn't leave I've been hear all afternoon, and he came home after school

Kyle

But didn't you….. Never mind, I'm going to apologize to him about this morning, where is he.

Mary

In your room _Kyle mounts the stairs, as Mary smiles _

_Fade in to desert area we saw at the beginning, Eugene is there again, but this time he has a computer with him, and he is leaning against the back of his truck_

Eugene

So he's failed has he, so much for the best of the best, looks like the old saying is true, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, a pity I was getting used to this life on this planet, oh well its time to cause some havoc _he morphs in to a creature in a white lab coat with an orange face with four horns to on the top, and to jutting out from the eye's and orange shoulder pads _its time to go get that little brat _he disappears in a flash of orange _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to Kyle's room, he is sitting at a desk, staring aimlessly at the wall, while a pencil is being twiddled between his fingers he is lost in reverence when a rock is thorough in to his window, he doges it and rushes to his window _

Kyle

All right who did that, which chicken bastard is too scared to face me? _There is no answer _I'm waiting, cowered. _Down on the ground there is a rustle but Kyle doesn't notice it _

Eugene

Ahh, no that is the impulsive ness that will be your downfall, my prey, its time to implicate my plan _he presses a button on his wrist and disappears, he reapers in Kyle's room, noiselessly, he runs up to him, taps him on his shoulder, Kyle turns with a punch, but Eugene easily doges it, he grabs Kyle's face _My how you've grown, such a pity, I will have to kill you

Kyle

Not another one_ he tries to kick Eugene in the stomach, but Eugene diaper's, again _what the fuck, stand hear and fight like a man you cowardly alien _Eugene appears behind Kyle and grabs him and ports both of them, as the door opens and Mary, opens the door, carrying a tray _

Mary

Kyle I thought…. _Notices room is empty _oh no…. not again, JOE, it's happened again

Joe _from downstairs _

_Resigned _I'll call the cops

Mary

Why, you where so happy hear, why did you have to run away again

Fade out

_Fade in to a white room with two door's one to the left and one to the right, Kyle is lying on the floor apparently unconscious Eugene in his alien form comes through a wall, he pops out and starts to walk around Kyle's unconscious form _

Eugene

Finally… you've evaded me all these years but I have finely got you within my reach, and now I have you your not going to ever leave my realm, time for a wake up call _a bucket of water materialness in his hands, and he splashes it over Kyle who jerks awake, once he sea's Eugene he snap kicks himself up to a standing position and then goes in to a roundhouse punch kick combo, knocking Eugene of his feat, Kyle leaps in to the air, and drop kicks Eugene, creating a hole in Eugene's stomach, Kyle looks in to the hole, and wires fizz out the real Eugene's face appears on the big screen again, _do you rely think it would be that easy o escape my realm, the only one who can control this dimension, is me, and so, you are my prisoner, I would make yourself comfortable, there is no way in this universe that you can escape from hear. _His face disappears _

Kyle

_Running up to window and punching it again and again _you cant trap me hear forever, I will find a way out of hear, and when I do I swear that you will be dead, nobody can defeat me, you hear that nobody. _He inspects his wrist, and sea's that his morpher is gone_

Eugene _from walls _

If you think that that little mettle device is going to save you then I'm afraid you're wrong, I made shore to leave it in your room, like I said your stuck hear, this is your home now.

Kyle

I am never stuck, I have an IQ of 174, an I am a 3rd degree black belt in Tiekundo, and I've taken four years of kickboxing , I will find a way out of hear, just watch me _he sits down on the floor, in a lotus position and closes his eyes _

_We switch to a room just like the one Kyle is in, except instead of a two blank walls there is a giant mirror that reflects what is going on in Kyle's room, Eugene is chuckling merrily _

Eugene

Think all you want, I have control over you know, and nobody escapes from me

_Fade out _

_Fade in to the base, Dean Park is sitting in his usual seat, watching 17 different screens, while grading papers, he looks up at the right one, and flips open a compartment on his arm rest he presses a button, and only one screen remains, it blows up so it covers the entirety of the screen, on it is a news reporter behind her is Kyle's home _

Cassie Chan

I am standing outside, the Macmillan orphanage, where police are questioning the owners about the disappearances of own of there charges Kyle Burnesteen.

Dean Park

Oh Lord.. No _he flips open a compartment in his chair and presses a button the rangers respond immediately _

J.T

What's up dean?

Cos

Yes there are no monsters massacring the city is there, _there is a long pause _

Joey

Hey where's Kyle

J.T

_Chuckling _looks like you're off the hook this time cos

Cos

Thank the sky

Maya

Enough guys, what did you call us about dean

Dean Park

I think you four had better come to the base, for an emergency meeting

Maya

On my way

Joey

I'm at the door, can you let me,

Maya

Joey!

Joey

What?

Maya

Never Mind

_Fade out to J.T's house J.T is just about to teleport out of there,_

Sam

J.T I think you'd better come down hear, you've got some visitors

J.T

Can't they wait, I've got something important to do, and I was meant to be at the deans, like five minutes ago.

Sam

I don't think your guests would be happy, with that

J.T

Urgh… fine, I'll be down in a moment _he grabs his keys from his dresser and goes down the stairs, he visibly starts when he sea's who it is, one police man stands at the door way in full uniform _um can I help you officer

Officer

_He shows his badge _Are you James Tiberius York?

J.T

Unless I have a twin, with the same name that my parents haven't told me about…._there is a silence for a couple of seconds, under breath _O'K then, _out load _yes, yes I am.

Officer

Would you come, with me, down to the station please?

J.T

Um shore _turns to Sam, _is the others call, tell them, what's happening O.K

Sam

Yea sure, and if mom and dad come home?

J.T

Just tell them, what is happening and that I'll be back as soon as possible

Sam

O.K then bye

J.T

See ya.. lead the way, my good sir _they go down the steps and get in to a police car, and drive off, we follow _the car until it reaches the police station _ the police officer get out and opens the door, and J.T gets out, the both go into the building once inside J.T sits at a desk and the officer sit down opposite him _

Police officer

_So then, you have probably got some inkling as to why your hear, _

J.T

Kyle?

Police officer

Yes what can you tell me about him?

J.T

He's constantly pissed off, he goes of alone sometimes without telling anyone, he doesn't like to do anything with anybody, he can lash out extremely suddenly anything else

Police Officer

Could this be a cry for attention?

J.T

I honestly don't know, look, I don't really know the kid, I've only actually known him really for a couple of weeks, I'm sorry but I can't help you.

Police Officer

Fine, just one moor question, has he been depressed lately

J.T

No, but there was an assassin after him a couple of days ago

Police Officer

Assassin?

J.T

Yea and he did say that he knew who sent him, I don't know though if you want to know about that I would ask the dean about it

Police Officer

Ah yes you mentioned him at your house, who is this dean, is he a teacher, a friend of the family or what?

J.T

His name is Dean Park and yes He's a teacher, and Kyle, is in his office every day, for one reason or another, so he should know a lot about him.

Police Officer

Thank you mister Sullivan, we will contact you if necessary.

J.T

So I can go?

Police Officer

Of course, have a nice day

J.T

You to, and good luck with Kyle, if I think of anything else I'll report it

Police Officer

That would be appreciated _J.T leaves the room, and runs out of the police station, he looks around, and run's behind a Building he lifts his wrist up to his mouth _

J.T

Yellow to DH Yellow to DH come in DH

Dean Park _from communicator _

Ah finally I was beginning to worry, I sent Cos over to your house, around five minutes ago, to check where you are.

J.T

Yea sorry about that, I was being interviewed by the police.

Dean Park

Oh so you already know

J.T

About Kyle, Yea I do

Dean Park

Yes we think that the same person who sent Harij, is behind his disappearance

J.T

That would make sense

Cos _from her communicator _

Green to DH, Green to DH come in DH

Dean Park _from communicator _

I read you Cos do….

J.T _interrupting_

Hey Cos, what's up

Cos _from communicator_

What's up? How about, where are you, I was just at your home, and your sister, told me that the police had come and taken you away, unfortunately for her, your parents came at that moment and overheard her, so now there, panicking at your home, ringing the police station, and trying to find out what happened.

Dean Park _from communicator_

I've got to get going now; I'll contact you guys if anything comes up

J.T

Thanks, and don't worry I was just about to go inform my parents that I am fine, talk to you latter

Cos

O, K then see you latter, Bye

J.T

Bye _he teleports out in a stream of yellow he appears outside his home and walks in the door, his mother appears at the door, and runs up to him and envelops him in a spine crushing Hug _

Ms Sullivan

Oh my god, are you O.K what did they want

J.T _worming his way out of the hug_

I'm fine Mum; they just wanted to know about Kyle's disappearance

Ms Sullivan

You mean that extremely rude young boy

J.T

That's him, anyway, if you want me I'm upstairs he_ walks up the stairs, and we can hear the door, close _

Fade out

Fade into Base the dean is there pacing up and down, Maya his sitting in the corner with a sketch-pad in her hands, drawing the basement, suddenly Maggie Ports in

Maggie

I have it, well at least I hope I do, cause if I don't then we will be in even more trouble than we are in, and I don't want to be responsible for that…. Again

Dean Park

_Looks up to Maggie _what do you have

Maggie

_Producing a remote control _a device that can harness my Genetic power, and transfer it in to other people, well that's in theory anyway, because since I've never actually tested out it could transport the user in to a completely deferent dimension, threes even a possibility of ending up in what I've labeled as the abyss .

Maya

And that means?

Maggie

That I can transfer somebody, in to the dimension that Kyle is in, we just need to lock on to his bio rhythms, but it's probably going to be a hit and miss situation, because as I have said I've never actually tested this out before

Dean Park

So do it already

Maggie

Don't worry, I'm doing it, I thought we had talked about your snappiness already, mind you that was a long time ago, so you might not remember it that clearly _she goes up to the console, and hocks up her device in to a computer, she types in a command _O.K its ready, so who's going

Maya

I am

Maggie

But you don't even like him… Do you, and you're not prepared for such a mission, I can't even guaranty weather you'll be in the right place

Maya

No but he a part of my team, and I do have a responsibility to protect anybody who is in trouble.

Maggie

Fine once your there, if your in the right place find Kyle, and destroy the object that is binding him to the dimension, if not then try and contact us and I'll try again, but I don't know weather you will be able to contact us once your wear ever you are then I can get you back home.

Maya

Good to know

Dean Park

Maya catch _he throws two parts of a morpher at her, which she catches _he's going to need them

Maggie

You ready _Maya nods _good, have fun, although I don't exactly see how you can have fun but oh well, any way, it's time to test this baby out see you latter I hope _she pulls the trigger and Maya disappears in a flash of white _

Dean Park

Are you sure this will work

Maggie

_Raising head, and opining her mouth _no_ she lowers her head as she says no_, but I am confident that it will transport her to some distant dimension, of course the likely hood of getting her back from wherever she will land is slim to none

Dean Park

You remind me so much of her

Maggie

_Faking confusion _Who, could it be the same person, that I reminded you of when I did frog voice, or would it be somebody completely different this time _almost to herself _I wonder weather I'll remind him of me

Dean Park

An old friend,

Maggie

Oh _almost to herself _well that could mean anybody out of the old crew, but I still believe that he is talking about me, ah maybe I should tell him, but not right, now I don't want to argue with him again

Fade out

Fade in to room where Kyle is being kept he is pacing around the room, suddenly his morpher falls through ceiling and hits him on the head

Kyle

Ow what the fuck… o I get it your tempting me, as soon as I pick it up it will electrocute me or something like that _May drops down from the sky and lands on her feat _

Maya

Cool, I like this dimension, Kyle there you are, good I see your morpher came through easy enough, good know put it one and lets get the hell out of hear

Kyle

_Rejecting the morpher _Good try whoever you are, but I'm not falling for that, you don't think I realize what you're doing

Maya

Kyle what the hell are you talking about, now please take the morpher, and let's get the hell out of hear

Kyle

Really how dumb do you think I am?

Maya

Kyle this is for real it's me Maya, and as your team leader I order you to morph

Kyle

Uh oh you made a mistake there, Maya would never say a thing like that trust me I've known her for 10 years. _Eugene's face appears through the window and then he wholly comes out_ ah I see you've finely come to face me or is this another robot.

Eugene

_Ignoring Kyle _How did you get in hear little girl?

Kyle

_To Maya _You mean she's not one of your creations

Maya

That's what I've been trying to tell you, now will you take it _she holds out the morpher_

Kyle

You bet your fucking life I will, _he straps on his Morpher's _so lets see how you deal with a morphed prey _he extends his arms out to his sides, _

Maya

You aren't doing this on your own you know

Kyle

Just don't get in my way _we switch to a two way screen they extend there arms out to there sides, _Power of water, Power of the flame _ and cross there arms, _spirits of Ravnica grant us your power. _they presses a button on there morpher and are in there suit's Maya shots her arm above her and then brings it down and crosses her arms and then turns her body to the right side, and shoots her right arm to the side, _

Maya

Ravnica Red _Kyle swings his right arm in a circular motion above his head and swings it in front of his body, while turning his upper body to the side, and his right arm is behind him _

Kyle

Ravnica Blue _he straitens his arms up and raises his right one behind him and his left one points at Eugene, they both shift in to facing Eugene, who emits a disturbing cry and charges, Kyle and Maya both charge at him, Maya flips towards Eugene, but he just side steps her, so she lands on her back he charges at Kyle who snap side kicks him, he turns in time to try and take a swing at Maya but she just ducks under it, Eugene tries an over head swing, but Maya outs up a hand and blokes it and then punches him in the stomach, while letting go of his arm she then spins around and kicks Eugene in the stomach, which causes him to fall down Kyle runs up to her and taps her on the elbow she turns _I told you, you cant beat me _Eugene gets up_

Eugene

We'll soon see _they charge at him, and they both jump in to the air but he slaps his wrist and they are transported on top of a top of a building over a highway, Maya flips over the edge and grabs on hold of the ledge _

Maya

What the hell _she tries to swing her legs to get a footing switch to Eugene he now has a staff with him which he swings at Maya, but Kyle get in front of him, and takes the brunt of his blow on his shoulder_

Kyle

Oh no you don't _he grabs the end of the staff, and lifts it a little and then puts all his weight on one foot, and then transfers it to his arms, which he then uses to through the staff in the air, leaving Eugene wide open for an attack which he takes opportunity for he turns around and elbows him in the stomach, he then spins around and knocks Eugene's staff which causes Eugene to lose his balance a bit he then high snap kicks Eugene in the head, which causes him to fall to the ground Kyle runs to the edge and grabs hold of Maya's hand _I told you not to get in my way _he uses his strength to fling her up in the air, where she performs a somersault and bicycle kicks Eugene in the face causing him to fall again he spins to the ground and gets up again, as Kyle joins Maya _

Eugene

That all

Maya

Not even close _she charges him, _

Kyle

Wait, remember last time, _Kyle puts his arm out in an attempt to stop her but fails so he charges with her but Eugene puts his staff in front of him just as he is charging, causing him to flip over the staff and fall to the ground, Maya runs to grab Eugene's arm, as it is about to strike Kyle again, she then throws it and him with it away, giving Kyle enough time to roll away, but Eugene strikes Maya in the chest, Maya and Kyle spin away, and both leap kick Eugene which causes him to fall back he circles his staff around and presses his wrist, Maya and Kyle run towards him, but disappear in a flash of blue light the appear standing up, they look around, a noise sounds behind them, and they turn to see a train nearly upon them it hits them full force and carries them, switch to interior Eugene is standing there laughing, but turns when the door opens and Maya and Kyle run through the door they run to him, Maya grabs his staff, but Eugene, just trough's her to the other side of the train, Kyle comes up, and Eugene tries to swing his staff, but Kyle just Ducks under it, Eugene turns around in time for Maya's Kick to knock his staff out of the way, she then grabs his left arm and starts to tangle with him, Eugene turns around and bashes Maya against the window, Kyle runs up but Eugene bashes Maya against the other window Kyle runs up to him, only to be batted away again, Maya jumps up but is struck in the side with Eugene's staff, which makes her double over in pain, Eugene, draws his staff back and is about to strike, when Maya jumps up, and holds on to the railing, and Kyle rolls under her, and they both kick her, May in the head, and Kyle in the stomach, which causes him to be launched backwards, they both run towards him, but he once again presses his button on his wrist and they disappear in a flash of blue they appear on the top of a Car moving truck Eugene blasts them both with his staff, which cause them to fall down, they get themselves up, just as Eugene charges them with his staff he attempts to hit them but Kyle rolls out of the way and May steps backwards, Eugene turns and hits Kyle in the stomach, causing him to fall down, and then he hits Maya on the side he turns and hits Kyle gain this time in the stomach and then he hits Maya again bellow the chest Kyle tries to charge, but is hit again with the staff Eugene spins the staff around and then hits Maya and Kyle, causing then to fall of the truck, they both clutch on to the railing. _

Eugene

Well this was fun

Maya

Kyle… his wrist, we need to destroy his device

Kyle

No duh stupid that's what I've been trying to do stupid

Eugene

_He spins his staff, so that it is pointing down, _its over _Kyle reaches for his knuckles, and blasts him giving them both enough time to jump to the top of the truck and stand up Kyle places his Baton on his knuckles _

Kyle

Water sniper _and fires hitting the device on Eugene's left arm _

Maya

_Drawing both pistols,_ Fire pistols _and fires hitting Eugene, causing him to fall, to the ground of the original room both Maya and Kyle land and stand up _

Kyle

Say goodbye

Eugene

_Getting up _this is not over

Kyle

No matter how many assassins they send after me, I will always kill them all

Maya

Flame Pistol one, Flame pistol Two Combine _she brings both her pistols together _Ravnica Fire blaster Set

Kyle

Water sniper _they aim both there weapon's at Eugene _

Both

Fire _they both fore there bullets and they head towards Eugene, they both spin around each other until hitting Eugene and destroying him Maya places both her pistols in her holsters, and Kyle disengages his sniper and puts both parts back Maya brings her wrist up to her mouth _

Maya

Hey Dean, Maggie, I got him, were ready to be brought home

Dean Park

Good transporting now _they both disappear and reappear in the cave un morphed _how are you two

Maya

A bit shaken up, but otherwise fine

Kyle

_Turns to Dean Park _Why did you have to interfere I had everything under control, and you had to send little mis, lets work as a team, in I was doing fine without her, I don't interfere with your fights so don't interfere with mine _he teleports out in a stream of blue _

Dean Park

Well so much for thinking that he would be changed, oh well back to work I suppose

Maya

I'll se you latter dean I got to get home, O.K

Dean Park

See you Maya, and good work in there, it must have bean difficult

Maya

Thank you, anyway, see you latter _she teleports out in a stream of red _

_Fade out _

_Fade in to outside the orphanage Kyle walks up to the front door and knocks on it Mary opens the door, and ushers Kyle in she sits him down _

Mary

Where have you been?

Kyle

Out

Mary

_Leaning in close to his face _next time you pull a stunt like this, I'm requesting that you be moved, now get upstairs, dinners almost ready, and your grounded

Kyle

How long

Mary

Until I decide that you've learnt your lesion

Kyle

Whatever _he goes up the stairs and we can hear his door close _

END


End file.
